Dark Secrets
by KatGurl16
Summary: Beca Mitchell was a normal girl 'til something strange happened and was forced to maintain it a secret for the sake of her love ones, only her best friend Aubrey knew her secret. What will happen when two new girls arrive in town with the same secret as Beca? Rate M for language and maybe some gore.
1. The Bite

**A/N: So… this story was in my mind in the second I heard the song of 'Waking the Demon – Bullet For My Valentine' and since I'm a huge fan of everything that's wolf or werewolf related I came up with this.**

 **So I hope you liked it and if you did let me know to keep writing. Enjoy pitches!**

 **Apologies if I make some mistakes, my first language is not english and don't forget to Review! ^^**

* * *

The Bite

All started when Beca Mitchell was 14, she just had a huge fight with her father about her future, about how she needed to focus more in school than music, and that lead to a huge word fight and she just needed to get away from her house. Music was her life since she remembers, her mother always sang her to sleep, or when she was upset about something and that lasted until she died when she was 10 in a car accident, so she had no option but live with her father that doesn't understands that she just simply breaths music. So she just took her earplugs, iPod, wallet and keys and storm out of her house and ran.

She ran and ran with aimlessly in the late night driven by anger, she just ran until she felt her lungs screamed for air so she just stopped and bend to catch her breath, and that's when she noticed she was deep in the woods that surrounded the city, with no trace of a light or civilization near, just the faint light of the full moon over her head.

She started to walk back, still catching her breath until a noise from her iPod caught her attention _low battery 5%_ _Great!_ she thought as she still walked through the dark trying to find a trace of artificial light.

Earplugs blasting at the sound of Unbreakable from Fireflight - her favorite song - and stopped suddenly in her favorite part "Seriously?!" she said into the night "you fucking have to die just in my favorite part" she mumbled as she took off the earplugs out and saved them in her pocket and walked into the silence of the woods hands in her pockets.

She was too into her thoughts until a faint noise caught her attention and she froze in her spot. She stood there for a moment and turn around trying to see in the dark for some animal - hopefully a small one – that was around. As nothing made a noise again, she opted to keep walking but into hurried steps.

Noises again. This time closer.

She turned around and this time she caught an ice blue glow glimpse in the dark, a pair of eyes looking at her. She felt her blood ran cold, she sword those eyes were looking intently at her, and she did what she could do best. She Ran. She sprinted as fast as her legs could, straight to the path, she believed, she followed before she ended in the middle of the woods, but she could hear that whatever was looking at her just seconds ago was following her, and it was fast, _That fucking thing is fast_ she thought as she could see the street lights ahead. _Keep running Mitchell, like your life depends on it, 'cause this time IT DOES DEPENDS ON IT!_ She thought but it wasn't as fast as she thought because she could feel sharp claws digging in her ankle.

The next thing she feels is something sharp and painful grabbing her from her right arm, just above her elbow, an then, she's just flying, everything was so fast she couldn't think in anything else than _I'M FUCKING GONNA DIE!_ She shut her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her back. Her body collided in a big tree.

She felt so much pain in that moment, she was crying. Her head was spinning fast, she felt her heart in her throat, in her ears, in her head, in her arm, ankle and back, hear breathing was erratic and the only thing she could see in that darkness was stars in the corner of her eyes and two blue orbs watching her and getting close, she could feel the warm breath of this weird creature close to her face, she was sure she was going to die in a painful way, she was so sure.

Then she could hear a faint howl. And the creature that was about to - she was sure - end with her, sprinted away, leaving her with so much pain, so, she stayed there, still, until she felt her head stop spinning and her body hurting less, but a faint blackness took over her persona. And she blacked out.

She woke up disorientated and stood up after what it seems an eternity lying down there in the woods and the darkness. Her body was aching really badly and she started to walk to the streetlights to found a deserted street, not a living soul around. She looked up to her watch to see it was 2:30 am _How long I was out?_ she thought as she hold herself and walk towards her house.

She entered her house as quiet as she could and head to her room in the second floor, she went straight to her bathroom, set hot water in the shower and undress herself and look in the mirror to find a weird big bite in her right arm just below her shoulder, a nasty scratch in her ankle and a big fat red mark in her back where she collided with the big tree back in the woods. _What the fuck was that animal?_ she thought as the bathroom filled with steam and entered the shower.

After the hot shower she took care of the open wounds she had in her body, she wrapped them in bandages, took some painkillers to manage the pain she was still feeling and went to bed. She collided with the soft fabric in the good side of her body that wasn't all damaged and wrapped herself with the covers and sighed heavily. _Good thing I don't have classes until another week_ she thought because she feel like she was gonna need the time to heal.

* * *

Next morning came back and Logan Mitchell woke up early and worry because he didn't know if his daughter came home last night after their fight, so he stood up from bed and walked to Beca's room and open it up quietly to find indeed, a ball wrapped up under the covers and closed the door. He sighed heavily and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. They always fight since his wife passed and in all fights, his daughter was always right, but he really didn't want his daughter to dropped school after high school like she always wanted.

He always tried to make her think about her future if her music didn't succeed, but always failed, his daughter was a clone of his wife, always determined to reached what she wanted, work hard for it until she gets it. He was sure his daughter will succeed being whatever she wanted to be, but he was afraid that if she doesn't she won't have any back up plan. _Any parent will think the same about this_ he excused himself for being afraid, but he loved his daughter and he only wants her to be happy. He needed to apologize to her. He was a dick to her, and knowing her daughter, a good peace tray was food. So he made her favorite breakfast.

* * *

She woke up because a burning ray of sun in her face, she groaned and covered her head with the blankets and curled even more in her bed. _What a weird dream I had_ she thought as some memories of last night hit her hard and she opened up her eyes instantly and woke up from bed. She looked down to her arm and ankle to see the bandages covering up them. _It wasn't a dream?_ she said confused and head to the bathroom to check up the bandages.

She found herself in front of the mirror undecided if she really wants to see if the nightmare she experienced last night was really true. She shut her eyes hard _This can't be happening, no that was just a dream_ she thought as she unwrapped the bandage of her arm. When she felt the air touching gently her arm where it was covered she opened her eyes to find a faint pink mark in a weird bite shape like a wound looks like when it heals for a month or so. Her face screams **Confusion** in every possible way; she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hurriedly she unwrapped the bandage in her ankle to find the same pink marks in claws shape.

 _If last night wasn't a dream, how the FUCK these healed this quick?_ She was so confused, so shocked, and so fucking afraid that last night's nightmare was real. Those ice blue glowing orbs were in her mind instantly and she could feel shivers through her spine _What was that thing?!_ her mind was screaming in confusion and fear as she curled up in a tiny ball in the bathroom floor with her hands on her ears, eyes shut and erratic breathing.

 _Don't let anything make you feel frightened, you can handle anything baby girl_ her mother words suddenly passed over her mind and she opened her eyes after a long moment and started to calm herself up. She needed to think rational, there's must be an explanation for what she saw and why she healed so quick and fast, because last night just seems that she would need a lot time to heal, and that pain was going to be her best friend for a little while, but she didn't even feel pain in her back or where the bite was. _This is beyond weird._

She was quietly thinking in any way possible what she saw last night. She thought in every animal that could live in the woods that could attack her. She thought in a mountain lion, and it could be but they attack entirely from behind and this thing bit her from her arm and threw her to a tree, _it couldn't be._ Then there was a bear and it explains the claws in her ankle and maybe the bite on her arm and of course it will explain the fact that she was thrown into a tree, _maybe it was a bear_ she thought.

But then she remembered. _The howl. I heard a howl just when that thing was about to kill me_ she thought a bit shocked, and then it clicked her. _A wolf. There's no other animal that howls like the howl I heard. But then, how is it possible that in one night I healed almost completely?_ She started to feel how a headache was growing every time she thought further of what happened last night with her head in her hands. _I need to take this outta my head_ she sighed, stood up from the bathroom floor and went to her closet to dress for today.

When she finished getting ready a smell of bacon enter her room and automatically her stomach growled like a rabid dog. She went downstairs to find her dad around the kitchen counter taking a sip of his cup full of coffee and a big breakfast served all over it. "What's this?" she asked as she settled in one of the chairs of the table.

"Peace tray? I was a dick last night and I'm sorry, you were right" her dad said looking intently at the table.

"Yeah, I was"

"I'm sorry, I'm just afraid I guess" He said looking back at her with sorry in his eyes "I just don't want you struggle if your music dream doesn't succeed" he looked back at his cup and she was just staring at him.

"I know, but I won't fail" she said taking a piece of bacon and devouring it in one bite "I'm gonna be the best in music production in the states" she said with lot of conviction making his father smile "I'll make it big"

"You're just like your mother" he said and she smiled big.

After breakfast she went back to her room to search in her laptop something related with weird animals with ice blue glowing eyes but before she could launch the browser her phone chimed and took it to see whom it was.

 _ **Weirdo: Hey Becaaaaw! Wanna go and hit the skate park in the evening?**_

 _ **Becaaaw!: Yeah, Sure. See ya there dude.**_ She sent the message and stood there with the phone in her hands thinking to leave the events of last night to another time and take time to process what she saw last night and hopefully find explanation to the marks in her arm and ankle. So she texted the most rational person she knew to help her.

 _ **xxBecsxx: Wha'dya doin'?**_

 _ **xxBlondiexx: Reading, why?**_

 _ **xxBecsxx: I need to tell you somethin'**_

 _ **xxBlondiexx: Sure, you ok?**_

 _ **xxBecsxx: Yeah, just need to talk it out I guess. Be there in 5**_

 _ **xxBlondiexx: 'Kay.**_

* * *

Aubrey and Beca grew up together, both of their parents were best friends from college and they happened to be neighbors when both of them got married with their wives - just a random coincidence - and having kids at the same time - another random coincidence – so both of them got along all their lives. Aubrey grew to be an all American girl, school nerd always with straight A's record and a passion for singing and Beca was the rebel alt girl that was almost all time in detention but with good grades even though and of course a passion for music, so, both of them get well 'cause of music.

Aubrey is the rational yet open to anything of both of them, and it's Beca's first choice when it needs a rational explanation about something so she doesn't loose her mind. She enters the blonde house and the other girl room without knocking. "Hey Bree" she said and find the girl with a book in her hands.

She looked up from it and stared at her for a moment "C'mon" she patted the space beside her in her bed and the brunette just jump and settles there "Spit it out" she just said as she looked at her.

"Promise me you will nor freak out and that you'll be super rational about what I'm gonna say" she said as the blonde smiled and nodded.

And then she just told her what had happened from the beginning to the end, all of it without skipping any important detail including the scars she got and showed them to her to see and in every word that came out of the brunette's mouth the furrow in the blonde's face grew bigger, when Beca finished the other girl was just silent thinking and astonished.

"Please say something Bree" the silent was too much for the brunette, she hated it.

"I just need to… process what you just told me… because the thing I can't tie down is the fact that _that_ in your arm is from yesterday" she said pointing at the brunettes arm "and to be rational with this, I really need to think this through and research or something" she finally add as she grab her chin with her hand in a thinking pose "Let's think this through this day and I come to your house this night to sleepover and we research to anything we could find. Wha'dya say?" she said putting a hand in the brunettes tight and receiving a nod from her.

"Thanks Bree, you wanna go have some lunch and then head to the skate park with me?"

"Yeah, why not? "

* * *

After lunch and a good amount of time in the skate park and of course a lot of show up of both Jessie and Beca's abilities on their skateboards they went back to Beca's just in time to have dinner. Then they went upstairs to see what they could find about the brunette's accident the night before. They searched all night long and read a lot of many things to explain what just happened to Beca but couldn't find anything concrete until Aubrey got an idea.

"Ok, so… I kind of have a hint of what could bit you and it would explain a bit better about why your scars almost fade after one day, but is completely irrational" Aubrey paused to see the brunette sit in the floor with some papers in her hands reading them intently.

"Ok… Shoot" the brunette said still reading some info she found about metabolism and stuff, but nothing explaining why she healed so fast.

"Are you related with the term 'Lycanthropy'?" She waited to the other girl to answer or look at her but got nothing in response.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she said surprised.

"I don't know… maybe is a possibility" she said and the brunette looked back at her "That would explain the extremely accelerating healing you've got from one day to another, although it is a crazy theory" she shrugged looking down at the laptop in front of her with a lot of info.

"It is" she chuckled "But we really don't have another straight option to hold onto and I don't think that is a crazy idea because all this stuff about metabolism just don't check with what happened here" she pointed to her arm.

"Ok, but this answers are totally irrational, we are talking of a fantasy world, and I'm not against this idea, but it's just a bit looney" the blonde said with a warning tone.

"I know… but let's try it" she said and they began to search about everything about lycanthropy and more stuff. They found a lot of urban legends and ancient stories about lycanthropes and werewolves that night. How they only shift into a wolf only in a full moon, what were their weaknesses, they also found a website that said 'how to tame a newbie werewolf' and laugh a bit about it. They started to see any video related to explain more about them until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: We'll see if this new theory was right ^^**

 **Don't forget to review :3 and let me know what you think about this story. Is it worth keep writing it? Did your eyes bleed because this is a shitty story? Did you puke rainbow because is aca- awesome? Let me know ^^**


	2. Teenage Wolf

**A/N: So… new chapter! I've been having fun writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far.**

 **I don't really know why I didn't mention this in the summary but this is a Bechloe/Staubrey fic.**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Teenage Werewolf

The next day they found out that the scars of the brunette were gone, like they never existed which made them think more of the possibility that their theory was completely true because _how the hell that nasty bite could disappear in two days?_ The brunette thought while the blonde was just in shock _that fucking scar was there yesterday! How could it just disappear?._

They searched all next week about lycanthropy and also, sticking to more rational thoughts, they searched about metabolism behavior, not only on Internet but also in the library, they went every day in the morning to the library near town and stayed all day and after devouring all kinds of books about it they came up with a plan.

The plan was simple: the day of the next full moon they would chain Beca and wait to see if their theory was correct because if it was, the best thing was to try to tame her down than set her free to eat whatever it could be near her, the only problem was to find a place they could use to actually do all this.

The brunette started to experiment changes in her senses – her vision started to feel shrewder, her hearing sharper and she could smell things from a long distance – in the next two weeks she could feel herself changing but still she couldn't get rational answers to what she was now feeling, and of course she told about all this to Aubrey. The only thing in their mind was their theory.

They found a place two weeks before the full moon, it was an abandoned house a bit far from their house but they didn't care, they needed a place to be safe, because they read that the first full moon for a new born werewolf was the most painful they could ever experienced, also, that the pain could blind the judgment, make them not think straight and because of that they could hurt people near them – thing that concerned a lot to Beca since Aubrey told her that she was gonna be there all time – So they started to prepare everything they needed from the moment they found the place.

Now, the second part of the plan: How to get out of their houses before the moon rises that day and to stay out of them all night without their parents question them.

The excellent excuse came up two days before the full moon: Party at the quarterback's place. They said their parents about the party and that both will stay the night at Amy's, so they asked Amy to cover their backs with this and she agreed _"Ok fellas, but you need to explain" "Bree and I want to go camp in a spot I found in the woods and our parents doesn't lets us"_ and that was the best excuse the brunette could find to make the girl agreed.

* * *

So the day came in a sunny Friday and after school they head back to their houses to get the rest of the things ready and at 5pm they head to the place. It was a two story abandoned house near of the woods that look creepy but that had a stone made basement that they have prepared for the last two weeks with huge hooks for the chains and secure the little windows it had with ironworks – who both learn how to do it with some book 'how to defend yourself from creatures from the night' " _this is a weird book Bree" "I know but will work for our plan though"_ – and also they secured one of the halls of the basement with a door made also from iron for the protection of the blonde – and who knew you could find a lot of iron in an abandoned car lot near the place – but they did and made a pretty good job with it.

So everything was ready.

"You need to change your clothes" the blonde said to the brunette while she was checking again the chains and she nodded and disappear to get prepared in some sport clothes because she didn't want to tore any of her clothes if she transformed tonight into whatever she think she was.

The blonde chained her and secured every chain again before go behind the safe place for her and sit in the floor, she looked at the time and could see that the sun went down 4 hours ago. "How'd ya feel?" she said looking at the brunette pace from one side to another breathing hard.

"I feel my heart in my ears" she said with a sight "I feel that is getting hot in here" she was feeling that somehow the room was getting smaller, really hot and that she was starting to shake. She didn't like that she was feeling this way, she felt completely irritated, and angry because of it. "What time is it?"

The blonde raised her hand to look at her watch "It's almost 11pm, the moon should be rising, What else you feel?" she look back up to the chained brunette to see her still pacing around with agitated breathing "There's water behind you" she pointed where some water bottles were and the brunette turned and grabbed one to drink it as fast as she could and dropped some of it in her clothes to feel her skin less hot.

"I don't know how but I can hear your heart beat from here" she said and the blonde just rise both of her brows "I mean I'm hearing my heartbeat but I'm also hearing another one close and you're the only one close he…" the brunette suddenly was in her knees and gasp as a terrible pain was crawling through her spine, she was arching her back like a cat as she stood up in her fours breathing erratically "…fuck…" she said a bit breathless.

"You ok?" the blonde got close to the door to see her friend but before the other girl was able to answer she was convulsing in the floor screaming at the top of her lungs and shaking terribly.

Aubrey could only see her friend screaming and she was panicked and worried because the other girl was clearly in so much pain. "Hold on Beca! I'm coming!" she said looking for the key of the locker she put to be safe.

"NOOOO!... stay there!" Beca screamed/growled and could feel how every bone in her body was breaking and how her flesh and skin was boiling, how she felt her head about to literally explode, how bad her face hurt, how her teeth were moving and growing, everything was happening so slow and it was driving Beca crazy because all that she could think was the pain she was feeling.

Two hours passed and the room was covered in screams from both girls. The brunette crying for the pain she was feeling and the other girl was trying to calm her down saying soothing words for her chained friend struggling even though she was panicked and in shock.

And suddenly everything stopped.

She couldn't think straight because of the pain and opened her eyes to find herself in a foreign place and she could smell someone close, too close to be exact, like behind the door she was seeing, everything she was seeing was blood red like a filter, she was disorientated she didn't know what was going on and before she could move she was in pain again.

Aubrey was seeing all of this panicked and concerned, more for the pain that the other girl was feeling than the fact that their theory was actually truth. She could see that the features of her best friend changed a bit into a more animalistic shape.

The brunette was convulsing again and crying in pain as she felt how her bones were crashing harder this time. She felt vividly how her skin was shedding apart form her body to show a new one, furrier, thicker, her hands getting bigger with big claws showing, her body getting bigger and muscled, her legs bending in a way only animals do and she felt how her skull was changing in a more animalistic shape. All of this happening very slow, it lasted a good amount of time until she shifted fully.

The blonde stayed still all the time seeing how her best friend was turning into a really big animal and in the moment the other girl stopped convulsing she saw how the creature was breathing heavy and slowly started to lift her head up to meet two ice blue eyes glowing looking at her and she felt how her blood ran cold and saw her clock. _4 more hours to sunrise, I hope the chains last 'til there._

The newbie werewolf launched herself at the girl that was behind the door in front of her but was stopped by something that was holding her paws _what the heck?_ She thought and start to pull whatever that was holding her back with no success but she kept trying, she was hungry and the smell from this girl was so tempting, she needed to taste her so she started to wrestle with the chains.

 _Please resist_ she said to the chains, she wasn't thinking straight because _there's a fucking werewolf in front of me!_ Her head screamed _what the fuck you're still doing here! Move! Run! Get the hell outta here!_ But her body wasn't reacting, she was frozen in place, she was looking how the creature in front of her was fighting with the chains to free itself.

A twist in her gut make her sprint from were she was standing and she ran to the closest door she could find and bend a bit to let go of whatever that was in her stomach out of her. She never felt this stress going through her before, she couldn't believe that her best friend was that monster down the hall, she could hear the loud growls that were sending shivers through her making her throw her guts out even more.

After she calmed down, she was drowned back by worry to her previous spot before she ran, she looked up to her clock _two and a half hours 'til sunrise, the chains have last so far_ she thought as she saw the monster still wrestling with them.

"Beca!" she managed to say even though she was shaking from head to toes, her best friend was a monster and she was sure it wanted to eat her, it was growling to her, trying to see if it could bite her from the distance, but she couldn't go away, because she knew her best friend was that monster, and inside that monster still was her best friend.

"Beca! Listen to me! Calm down!" her voice was shaky but she managed to talk as firm as she could "Rebeca Allison Mitchell!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and the creature snapped its head towards her. "Calm the fuck down!"

 _This girl knows my name_ the chained girl thought as she stop for a bit her fight with the chains looking at her behind that door _who the hell is she?_ She stared at this girl confused and unable to recall why she was tied down and the other girl could see that confusion was all over her.

"I'm Aubrey" she said as calmly as she could with a hand in her chest "You need to calm down, you can break those chains and we don't want that" she said pointing at her and for a second she could see her friend in those icy blue glowing eyes that were seeing her "Beca I need you to listen to me and calm yourself up, you don't want to break those chains" she repeated and could see that the other girl was calming a bit before her phone chimed and with this she could see that the warmth in those eyes disappeared to welcome again the raged animal.

And again she started to wrestle her way out of what was holding her.

An hour before the sunrise the wrestling stopped suddenly to allow hurtful cries of pain filling the room and the creature start to convulse again in the floor as she felt her bones break again so hard and quick that trying to breath was a tremendous challenge for her, she felt how her bones went back to normal, how her skin shredded again to let her human skin show up again but the worst pain she felt was when her skull was getting in its normal shape again, she could feel how her teeth went into their right place, how her brain went back to her normal size as well as her face features.

When she could feel like she could breath a bit better she collapsed in the floor because of the pain, everything was spinning and her breath was erratic, she was sweating, she was feeling her skin so hot and it was overwhelming because she couldn't move. Suddenly she felt a pair of cold hands touching her _Aubrey_ she thought and blacked out.

When she woke up she was confused and soaked she was in her best friend's arms "Why am I all soaked?" she asked and earn a chuckle from the blonde.

"Of all the questions you could ask you wanted to just know why you are soaked?" the brunette nodded "Well, after you blacked out your skin was boiling and I used all of the water I took with us" she said and the brunette looked at her still confused "Our theory was true" she smiled at her and something clicked in the girl's mind.

She gasped and looked at the blonde "Oh my God!... I'm a werewolf!"

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! I'd like to see your thoughts about this fic ^^**

 **KatGurl16 is out! –** _ **what? –**_ **until next time!**


	3. The Beale Pack

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter, it's a really long one but it explain some important stuff you should know to understand better the whole story so… yeah, here it is.**

 **I want to thank** _xcombixgirlx_ **for recommending a song that it did inspired me to improve the plot of the story. Thank you girl!**

 **I would like to hear more songs that could do the same to keep improving this story so if you know some let me know!**

 **Don't forget to review! I like to read all of your comments and suggestions and if you have a doubt of something related to this fic, let me know so you can understand!**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Beale pack

 _-2 years before lasts chapters-_

Dark secrets.

Everyone has them.

When she turned 12, Chloe Beale learned her family's darkest secret, and she had no choice but accept it, even though that meant to act in front of their friends, it was a secret that could put everyone she love in a great danger – and let's face it, Chloe Beale has a lot of friends even for a 12 year old girl – so she had to uphold a legacy that was earned since birth and it was a great challenge for her, not talking about it with anyone but her relatives because they were the only ones that could understand it, but the thing is that, they made a big deal about everything that she said so she preferred to just save it for herself.

She was a werewolf since birth.

Both of her parents, older brothers and little sister (soon to know this same secret) were werewolves as well and apparently some of the people in town; it was basically a werewolf's town.

Since that day her life changed, she learned everything that was need to be learned about her family and herself as a werewolf, her parents gave her pointers every now and then for her to understand every change she could feel because she had to learn how to control herself, the sudden anger that crawl from nowhere, the hunger for every piece of food in the fridge, the need of doing something all the time or feel like getting crazy.

And all of it was damn hard for a 12-year-old girl, but with her parents as her teachers was better. She soon found that doing all kinds of physical activities maintain her in control and could be more herself and less the hot mess than she always felt.

But then after some months she learned all this, her first full moon happened.

First full moons for born werewolves could happen at anytime after their twelfth birthday. Things weren't different from the ones that were turned by bite in their first full moon. They did feel as much pain as the ones that were turned but in a big great level because for some reason their bodies hold their transformations until certain age where their bodies get a relief from all the ones that were missed. And this leads to a very unsteady newbie werewolf, which means they loose themselves into primitive needs acting in a very animalistic way because it happen so quick and it was so much pain to handle that they just loose themselves. All of this happening until the moon took its highest spot during the night and this could be from 11pm to 1am.

And even though her parents were there for her and maintain her under control in that specific day where she finally turned, they couldn't stop what happened.

The moon rose up in the sky late that day and a sharp scream came from Chloe's room in the upper floor of the house, her mom was in the basement doing laundry and her dad was in the room beside setting some stuff for the moon for her daughter like he has done every month since her daughter turned 12 to try to hold her from her very first moon where she'd experiment her first transformation and a lot of pain. Both of her parents ran to Chloe's room to find it empty with her window broken and with that, they ran and tried to find her.

She just ran away when she felt her room was to small for her _– What is happening? –_ She ran to the woods that were near from her house, she was in rage, it was blinding her little by little and fogging her mind, she felt this hunger hit her in the gut so hard _– I need to eat –_ She needed so desperately to eat something, anything would be good right now, she was running with no direction trying to find food, to find something that could lower the need of tearing something apart, to loosing herself into this hunger, when it hit her.

The scent of something smelling so good that took over her senses so quick and so hard that if she was losing herself just from the sudden transformation, this just blinded her judgment completely leaving just the needs taking over her.

So she just ran into this source of deliciousness that were filling her nostrils, that was taking control of her own body, her judgment, her reflexes, everything that she was trying not to loose but it was too late because she was getting close to the source.

 _Honey! Stop! Don't do it!_ She heard a voice in her head but she couldn't recall or stop to think of it before she balanced into this figure, bit her and throw her to the air so she landed abruptly in the hard concrete of a side walk, but before she could approach more to this stranger she was hit on her side by something and felt her head bang into some cold metal that made her black out.

* * *

Stacie Conrad woke up that morning to find herself alone in home _like usual_ she thought, her parents were always working, they were never in home or in important events of her, they always missed every soccer game, every math competition as well as science, she was just alone, she felt alone, like a mistake to her parents that gave her everything to her except the thing she craved most: love.

Her parents were super rich, but they were workaholics, she was the only child and she has her entire life solved if she wanted, she herself had a lot of money to spend in everything she wanted and after spend almost all of it she would receive more because their parents fortune was immense, but, they rather spent time in their offices than with her and after the years she learned to just go with it and just find ways to not feel so alone.

She got a passion for reading from all the time alone in home as well as dancing and singing since she was little. In school she got herself in a lot of extra curricular activities just to not get home alone so she end in several clubs: science club, math club, glee club, theater, arts and crafts club and everything to get home so late just to go sleep and start over the next day.

This day was no different, she went to school, did all her activities and went back home to find it all empty _like always, I just wish that for once they care about me_ she thought. She was so tired of feeling like this, she never do anything wrong, she had straight A's, she was president of some of the clubs she was in, was she doing something wrong? Why does her parents never notice her? Why they haven't just come home and ask her about her day? Why they always were in their work? _Just… Why?_

She was fighting the tears but they were pouring though her eyes heavily, she just sat in the living room holding herself while she cry out her frustrations, in one point she started to punch the couch cushions to relief herself for the anger she was feeling but nothing was comforting her, she couldn't stop crying, she felt so alone, so deep inside, she felt a hole in her chest devouring her in angst, then she looked up and saw the mini bar in the house, it was always full of liquor, and a thought crossed her mind _maybe it will make me feel better, maybe it will make the pain go away._ So she stood up and drank her sorrows in alcohol.

After a half bottle of scotch, everything around her was dizzy and it was almost 11pm and her parents haven't arrived home, _typical for them_ she thought, she was done with all of it, she stood up and filled up two pocket decanters she found in one of the drawers of the mini bar and went out her house, she walked around with no direction until she found herself in the middle of a park near some old buildings and woods.

She sat down in the grass facing the playground in front of her, drinking more of the liquid that was burning her throat, but she didn't care because at least that pain made her forget a bit that her parents didn't want her, that's why she was always outside home right? So she could avoid the loneliness she always found in that huge house, _right_ , she was right, all the extra classes to entertain her were just to not find herself alone in that house that she couldn't call home because _that's not how a home feels right? I wonder how a real home feels like_ she thought as she finished the first decanter and stood up to walk to the playground.

She took one of the swings and sat again facing the woods that were near of her, she felt a rush of wind came from behind her hitting her softly sending shivers through her spine making her previous thoughts disappear for a moment. She just let herself relax with the touch of the wind, closing her eyes, enjoying how it clouded her mind of her feelings with a little help of the alcohol of course, until she heard growls from the woods so she snapped her eyes open.

She saw something moving in the woods so she just stood up and started to walk backwards without taking her eyes from the woods, she walked as carefully as she could, as her legs let her because they felt numb from the quantity of alcohol she took. Then she saw them, two bright glowing blue orbs getting close and she suddenly froze.

 _I'm hallucinating, this can't be real, this is the alcohol in my body creating hallucinations_ she blinked rapidly to try to wake from this weird trick her mind was pulling to her but it didn't disappear, that thing was getting closer and closer and she was still there, unable to move.

When that weird big animal enter the playground, the brunette's limbs started to function so she did her best to ran away, but as soon as she started to run she felt that something grabbed her just above her waist, something sharp and throw her through the air, she screamed but then she felt her head collided with something and soon everything went black.

* * *

Chloe woke up in her bed with a throbbing headache and a lot of nausea, everything was blurry and she felt her body really sore.

"Easy there baby girl, easy, you'll feel really dizzy" a male voice said as soothing as he could.

"Hi daddy, everything hurts" she said holding her head with one hand "what happened? I just remember me doing homework last night and then blackout completely" she said trying to stand in a sit position in her bed.

"Take these, it'll make you feel better" he handed her some pills for her to take "You don't remember anything from last night princess?" he said softly and she shook her head "Well, you shift into a werewolf last night princess-" he waited to see her reaction and she just looked at him in shocked, he sighed heavily "- and it didn't get well" he took her hands in his and kissed them "What I'm about to tell you will shock you more and you have the right to but you need to calm down ok?" she nodded slowly, he sighed again "You bit someone last night"

She felt how every part of her body stopped functioning for a moment, a lots of thoughts were in her head _what did I do? Did I kill someone?_ Her face turned in pure horror at that thought, she felt shivers and nausea and she stood up from bed as fast as she could to the bathroom to throw her guts out. Her dad soon joined her rubbing circles in her back and saying soothing words "Did I kill someone?" she said with a shaky voice and tears falling down her cheeks throwing herself at his father arms to hug him.

"No baby girl, you didn't, your mamma and I found you just in time before that happened" he said to the girl that was sobbing heavily in his arms. He waited hole 10 minutes until she calmed down "However you did bit her baby girl, you know what that means?" she looked up to meet her fathers eyes and shook her head "It means she'll turn into a werewolf princess" the shock in her features appeared again "but I want you to know that this was not your fault, your mom and I should chained you early last night and we didn't, this wasn't your fault baby girl" he said calmly looking at her right in her eyes to calm her down and she hugged him back.

"What are we going to do with her daddy?" she said tighten the grip on her father.

"We are going to teach her everything about us princess" he said with soothing voice to calm the shaking ball of nervousness in his arms "And we are going to take care of her because she's now another member in the Beale pack"

"Can I go see who I bit?" she said a little shaky but a bit more calmed.

"Sure darling, but I have to tell you that you know this girl very well and I don't want you to freaked out ok? Remember that we'll help her now" he said earning a nod from his daughter.

They got out from the redhead's room to a guest room in the first floor to meet with more arms around embracing her. A tall redhead boy spoke first "Hey sis, I love you, how you feel?"

"I feel sad Caleb" she said looking down "I know dad told me I shouldn't feel guilty and all but still I feel sad that I couldn't stop myself" some tears were roaming her eyes willing to scape and another pair of arms were around her.

"Don't feel like it lil' sis, it wasn't your fault ok?" she nodded in the embrace and let some tears fell. "We are here to support you, we love you" and she felt a chaste kiss in her temple, boy, hugging her brothers sooth her in a great level.

"Thanks Chris, I love you too" she said and turned around when a hand was placed in her back and met with her mom, she hugged her rapidly and couldn't contain the sob that was crawling in her throat.

"It's ok baby girl" she said calming her daughter "You want to go in there?" she said pointing at the guests room and she nodded.

When they walked in she couldn't contain the gasp at the sight in front of her _No! This can't be happening!_ She thought because she couldn't speak for the unexpected sobbing that got to her " N-n-n-o I-It c-can't b-be…" she tried to say between the sobs. _Stacie!_

* * *

She felt her body a bit numb and so damn tired, she felt that she couldn't move, her eyelids were really heavy and a headache was building up hard and fast, _damn! What the fuck happened?_ She thought trying to make her limbs respond while some flashbacks from last night started to hit hard in her head "Fuck!" she gasped because of the pain that was increasing, _How the fuck did I end up in my bed?_ She thought but as soon as she opened her eyes a bit, she found herself in a place she didn't recall, but before she could move any longer, her stomach twitched violently and suddenly she was throwing her guts up.

She didn't know how or when that silhouette appeared, but it was holding a bucket where she was currently dropping her stomach out and she could feel a hand on her back rubbing circles and saying some words she couldn't recall "W-Whe-Where a-am I?" she asked shaking trying to catch her breath but she passed out again before she could see who she was with.

The next time she woke up she felt her head spinning but not hurting anymore, she tried to sit up in the bed she was in but was stopped by a hand.

"Hey Stace, easy there, you need to rest" a girly voice said trying to put the girl down again.

"Wh- Who, whe- where am I?" she said with raspy voice trying to get her surroundings a bit 'til a sight of red caught her attention, she focused her sight to this person "C-Chloe?"

Stacie met Chloe back when they were 7 in the school, they started with the wrong foot but then became really fast friends, they were always together, talking and playing, Stacie used to go all the time to the Beale house to just pass time and don't be alone in home. They became best friends. When they grew up, they just hang out in the other girl's house but lately their school schedules didn't match so they hardly see each other outside school, and that was until now.

"Hi Stace, how you feeling?" the girl asked with a beaming smile on her face.

"I… Weird" she managed to say laying down herself again in the bed "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my house silly" she said with soothing voice and a big smile "You need to rest though" she said helping her to lay back in bed and cover her with the sheets.

"N-no, I- I want to know what ha-happened" she was too tired to argue but she made her best pout to try to convince her best friend.

"Let's make a deal here, you rest until you feel better, then you join me to have a good meal and after that I'll answer all of you questions, Whad'ya say leggy?" the redhead used the old nickname with her earning a smile which she returned with a bigger one.

" 'Kay chubs, deal, but I want real meal though" she said also using the old nickname in her and let the slumber took over her once again.

This time when she woke up she felt completely ok, no headache, no nausea, she just felt like she got a long beauty sleep, she felt all freshen up so she stir in the bed and stood up.

"Hey there sleepy head" a redhead said getting close to the bed with a big smile on her face.

"Hi" the brunette said with a really raspy voice "Oh my God!" she heard herself and both of them laugh.

"How you feelin' Stace?" the girl asked handing a glass of water to her friend whom she drink it all up.

"Really good actually, just, thirsty and really hungry" she said eying the redhead.

"Good, let's go and eat and then we talk" she said with a reassuring smile and the brunette stood up and walk with her friend to the kitchen.

They went to the kitchen to find some of the other Beales preparing the table for _dinner? How long was I out?_ She thought as she sat in the table. They talked about everything and anything while they ate and when they finished Caleb and Chris took the youngest Beale, Clarisse, to her room so the others could talk with the brunette.

"So Stacie, How you feeling darling?" Chloe's mom, Claire, asked the brunette who was finishing her dessert.

"Um, I feel ok, I mean that night was so weird and I have strange flashbacks of what happened but I can't put two and two together" she said looking at her plate that seems really interesting suddenly. "I mean it could be de alcohol that I was drinking, I was drunk, I really don't know what happened or how you found me" the concern and sadness of the memory of why she left that night her house roaming her mind.

"I know that you feeling so confused, and whatever reason you were drinking alcohol is ok there must be a reason for that but we can help you understand what happened and what you saw or experience two nights ago" Claire said placing her hand on the brunette's arm and squeezing it.

"Two nights ago?! I was out for two hole nights?!" she said in shock seeing all of them and receiving nods.

"Calm down darling" Claire said again with calming voice "We'll explain everything but first we need to tell us what you remember from last night ok?" she said and the brunette nodded.

Calming herself up a bit she started to tell them about her parents, about how she felt, thing that only Chloe knew, she explained herself about why she decided to drink that night and why she was out, how she found herself in that park.

"I just sat down in one of the swings and I remember the air hit my head and made me feel suddenly ok, then I heard this growls" she said fidgeting with her hands so bad "I don't know what they were but I freaked out, I started to walk backwards to the part I choose to sit in the first place without taking my eyes from the woods and then…" she stopped to take a long deep breath and feel a squeeze in her hand from Claire letting her know that she was there for her.

"Then I saw that thing" she look up to meet eyes with Chloe's father, Connor, then Claire "It was a weird animal and it was moving fast, I don't recall any animal with those features, big fangs, big claws, big eyes… those eyes were scary" she looked down at her lap "Then I remember that I ran as fast as I could and the next thing that I know is that I'm in your house" she finished with a heavy sigh.

Chloe was looking down her lap all the time, don't daring to look up to see her best friend's face, she felt a bit ashamed, guilty and sad, she felt a hand in her shoulder that belonged to her father who was smiling at her trying to make sure she remembered that this wasn't her fault.

"Ok darling, we know how you feel, you are confused right now and we don't blame you, and we're going to tell you what happened to you last night, what you saw and why you woke up in our house, but, what we're about to tell you will make you feel even more confused" Claire said to the brunette who looked back with fear and confusion at the same time all over her face.

"You know what happened to me? You were there?" she said with a bit of panic over her voice.

"Yeah, we do, and please don't hate me?" Chloe said adding more confusion to the brunette's head.

"What do you mean chubs?" she said looking at her best friend.

"I know it's weird but, that weird animal that was chasing you…" she stopped to see her friend looking at her intently "it was me… I-I'm… I'm a werewolf…"

"You're kidding right?" she scoffed looking at her and her parents but they remain dead serious "You can't be serious…" she said in a whisper and then Connor stood up from the table and stared at Stacie and his features started to change in a more animal shape form.

"Let us explain" he said with a deep scary growling voice that sent shivers up Stacie's spine "If you lift your t-shirt from your right side you'll see a bite mark shape" she was in shock but did as he said and saw a pink mark just above her hip bone, she looked up to see Claire and Chloe with a face that said 'you're completely nor kidding right?' _Fuck._

She sat down and they started to explain, they explain everything she should know about what happened, how she'll feel and her new self, she obviously was in shock but was hearing every single thing they said to her and when they finished she was completely tired, she needed to sleep so bad so she just crashed in the same room and the next day she went home, she told the Beales that she had to digest everything they said because she needed space to think, to be alone and, she never crawled for alone time in her house but she was there now, alone.

She couldn't believe right away what she just saw in the last couple of days, _if werewolves were real then it means many of the stories are true and I'm gonna turn into one,_ she felt her body numb, full of fear, full of doubts without answer, her head was hurting for all the thoughts in her head, so she just put everything in the back of her head to continue the week.

In that week she noticed many changes in all of her senses and it was kind of driving her crazy, she couldn't stand any of her classes, she was smelling, hearing, feeling things more intense, she felt angry and sad in a level that she thought wasn't possible for humans, she couldn't sleep that week.

All of her thoughts were immerse in the doubts, what she was feeling and she couldn't stand it anymore so she grabbed a back pack and tossed some clothes in and walked out her house to the Beale house, when she arrived to the front door she couldn't manage to knock, she felt conflicted, she wasn't sure why she felt that way because she knew that the Beales will answer all of her questions, but she couldn't manage to knock.

After some minutes and a deep breath she rose her hand to knock but the door shot open and her best friend was there smiling to her, she took some steps and launch herself to hug her "I was wondering how long will it take you to knock but I got impatient" she untangled to look at her and gesture her to pass "I'm glad you came" she said with all honesty in her voice.

The brunette smiled and cocked her head to the side confused _they felt I was outside?_ She thought "Well it was come here or get crazy in that house alone and… I like my sanity" she said with a wink and a smirk in her face as they walked in the living room with all the Beales except Clarisse.

"Hey everyone, Stacie is home" she said to the family that were comfortable in the couches and they all beamed a big smile and get a loud unison 'Hi' from everyone.

"Stacie! Come here lil' girl" Connor said walking up to her and give her a big hug "You're coming with so much questions I guess? Are you here to stay?"

"Yeah, I mean, if it's not inconvenient, my parents are never in my house and I rather be here than there" the brunette said looking down.

"Not at all sweetie" Claire said also standing up and going to hug her "It will never be inconvenient to have you here, you'll take one of the guests rooms" she said to her with a big smile "Is that ok to you or you want to share room with Chloe?"

"Whatever is fine really" she said with a big smile up her face and God, she never felt so happy with her own family before.

"Welcome to the Beale pack lil' girl!" Connor said and everyone went around her to give her a group hug.

 _Maybe this is what home feels like._

* * *

 _2 years later_

They were climbing the last part of the mountain just in time to see the sun hide under the city that was near her town, both girls sat down at the edge of the mountain admiring the view for a little before they got back and prepared everything for the full moon.

Who would say that in two years they could share lots of experiences as werewolves, it was all insane, but it was the best time of her lives and they are just 14 and both of them learned quite a bit about their new world.

They have learned that they have some weaknesses, like wolfsbane, that is also toxic to humans, but this is used in some houses to prevent werewolves come close, because this plant could burn a werewolf's skin and its insides if it was inhaled, also the typical silver theory, but only dangerous if a werewolf was penetrated with it, and if you mix both you could have yourself a deadly weapon for werewolves.

There were many other abilities they found. Besides their super senses, they were ridiculously fast and really strong, their reflexes were super sharp, they got super hyperactive, their metabolism, oh boy, they could eat everything they want without worrying of getting weight, their metabolism was so fast that they could eat just candies and junk food a whole month and they would still be slim and fit because after their first full moon all of their new nature grew up, like a baby when starts to walk, baby steps, then long steps, then suddenly runs, it was the same here.

Another cool thing was to be able to communicate with each other while transformed in werewolf by voicing out your thoughts to the one you want to talk and it was pretty amazing because one you grew up that ability you could communicate with any member of your pack without the need of being in a wolf shape. Also, you could howl if you need help from your pack, the howling thing was with strict use, only for emergencies.

The sun was starting to hide when Stacie felt her friend started to dig up something in her backpack "What are you looking for chubs?" she said without taking her eyes from the view in front of her.

"Something for you leggy…" she said still looking " Aha!" she took out a big chocolate muffin and put a candle on top and lit it up. "I know is late for saying this and we already celebrated back home, but I wanted to make the final part of your birthday extra special so… Happy 14 Birthday Stacie!" she said and brought closer the muffin to the brunette. "Make a wish" she said with a smile.

"Hmm" she said smiling and thinking in a wish and then blew the candle "Done, thanks chubs, I love you so much" she said and wrapped the redhead in a tight hug.

"What you wish for?" she said jumping in place like a toddler earning a laugh of her friend.

"If I tell you it won't come true and I want to come true so, suck it up chubs, I won't tell you" she said splitting the muffin in two to give one half to Chloe.

"But legs" she whined like a little girl and put up her best pout to convince her best friend.

"Nope you won't get your way this time with that pout" the brunette said with half of her part of the muffin in her mouth "And let's finish this, we need to prepare the house because we don't know if tonight it's gonna be your sister's first moon"

"This conversation is not over yet legs" she said pointing a finger to the brunette and eating in one bite her half of muffin.

They went back to the house and helped Connor and Claire to set up everything for Clarisse. They were finishing some things up in the basement while Chloe was with her sister helping her with some stuff from school, they won't let the same thing that happen to Chloe happen to Clarisse, so they were all time with her in the full moons, but then, biology called into the older redhead body so she stood up to use the bathroom.

She was finishing her business when she heard a loud scream and a loud crack, she walked out the bathroom as fast as she could and saw no trace of her sister, _What the heck?! It's not even 10:30_ , she ran out of her room and yelled "Code Red! She escaped!" and rushed out of the house with some of the Beales behind.

"Connor, Chris, go search the town, Chloe, Stacie, Caleb, let's go and search in the woods" Claire said and everyone nodded.

Into the woods they divided in two, Chloe and Stacie and Claire and Caleb. The girls turned into werewolves to find her fast, they were running, trying to follow a scent they caught some trees ago, but it was mixed with some other scents that were making really difficult to find the missing Beale. They were near the city and they were growing anxious.

 _Where the fuck is your sister?!_ Stacie voiced out trying to catch a bit of any scent that could lead to the girl.

 _I don't know!_ The redhead was growing impatient.

 _I know! Howl! Call your sister like that!_ She said looking at the redhead.

 _Howl?! How would that help to find my sister Stacie?!_ She growled at her.

 _Wolves do that to call their pack when they need help! Not my fault when you don't listen to your mother when she's explaining something cool about us!_ She growled back.

 _Fine! I'll try_ she said focusing in how she calls her sister to get her attention and channeling her inner wolf to use the 'call howl' and find her sister. And she howled her heart out echoing in the woods, and it worked because, in a matter of minutes, they could hear something approaching.

They caught the scent of her sister and ran to her. _Clarisse? Are you ok?_ The brunette asked once they reached the younger werewolf. She was looking at them suspicious, like she didn't know them.

 _Clarisse, it's me… Chloe_ she voiced out to her sister who stopped moving for a moment but then something cracked in the eyes of the younger one, rage, and she launched to them only to be stopped by another werewolf launching to the newbie putting her down to the floor.

 _Kids, go and search if it was some collateral damage, try to trace the scent or the direction you girls saw she came, your mom and I will take her back home,_ Connor voiced out to the girls and boys and just like that they were dismissed.

They searched for hours and didn't find anything close to damaged and of course the weather wasn't helping much, the wind was blowing all trace of scent that the younger Beale could leave behind so they opted to search all night in all the forest of the town and the city without succeeding so they went back home.

Once in home, they informed their parents what they did back in the woods, how they didn't find any lead to something that the youngest redhead could've done – all of them were worried of the same situation that happened to Chloe to be repeated again – but seeing that they didn't find anything let the situation go until Clarisse woke up.

"MOM!" the youngest redhead screamed form her room and a worried pack of werewolves came in the room all rushed. Claire went straight to hug the girl that was all freaked out "I remember mom! I remember last night!" she said starting to sob hard.

"W-What happened? What you remember lil' one?" Connor said sitting on the other side of the bed hugging her and hoping that what she remembers wasn't what he was thinking.

"I-I..B-b-bit… S-s-some-" she was cut off by her own sobs and all of the pack looked at her concerned.

"Do you remember how she or he was baby?" her mom said as calmed as she could.

"I-I.. don't know i-if… it was a… boy or… a girl… b-but… I-it ha-had d-dark brown h-hair" she said and everyone looked to each other, many people had brown hair and it was even more difficult without knowing the gender.

 _Well fuck_

 **A/N: So! Who do you think Clarisse bit? Any suggestions?**

 **Don't forget to review ^^**

 **Next Chapter: We'll finally see some fluff between our girls!**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	4. Hi

**A/N: Next chapter is here! So… this is where our girls will meet! It is just a brief moment but it will sure get fluffier and cheesier in next chapters. I hope you like it!**

 **Don't forget to review! I like to read what you think about this story ^^**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi

 _4 years later_

Senior year.

The year of your life where a lot of things will happen, decisions you have to make, risks you have to take and supposedly lots of fun that you will have.

 _Why do I have to wake up at this torturous hour?_ Beca thought as she tried to turn off her alarm not succeeding and throwing her phone off the nightstand, _Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me? Ugh!_ She groaned at the fact of the need to wake up from bed to turn off her alarm, _Why?!_ She covered her face with the blankets attempting to fall asleep again ignoring the frustrating beeping, but her blonde friend didn't have the intentions for her to still be asleep.

"Wake up wolfie I know you can hear me" the blonde said from the window of her own bedroom that was facing the window of the room of the brunette "And don't you dare to fake sleeping because I'm gonna go to your house to wake you from that bed" she threatened earning the finger that she clearly could see through the window "C'mon Beca wake up, it's our first day of school, please, I don't wanna be late, you promised" she whined and used her best pleading voice and she saw her best friend wake up from bed reluctantly giving her the finger and mouthing 'I'm up, happy?' "Thanks, I'll make you lunch" she said and the brunette rose up two thumbs up and a smile.

"Are you talking with someone Aubrey?" her mom, Aileen Posen, knock the door and the blonde girl froze for a moment, _Think Aubrey! Think!._

"No… Well yeah! I was talking to Beca on the phone!" _Fuck, I hope I nailed it_ she thought as she finished to set herself up to school.

"Ok, don't take too long and tell her I say hi, breakfast is already served honey" she said from outside the room.

"Ok mom, I'll be there in a minute!" she said sighing grabbing her cellphone to find a message from the brunette.

 _ **xxBecsxx: Everything ok? Did your mom hear?**_ She looked up to see the brunette looking at her.

"Everything's fine Becs, don't worry, I'll meet you outside in some minutes 'kay?" she whispered looking back at her friend that rose a thumb to her.

After both of them had breakfast, they went out of their houses and meet up at Beca's garage, the brunette was by her bike, an iron 883 Harley Davidson, a gift one of the brunette's uncles – from her mother side – that gave it to her on her 17th birthday almost a year ago.

"Put this on" the brunette tossed her a jacket "if you're gonna start riding with me to school this year you better look good" the blonde glared at her and slap her in the arm, even though the jacket was really beautiful.

It was a black leather jacket with some green straps here and there that matched the color of her eyes and hugged her really good accentuating all of her curves "Wow, this is really beautiful, thanks Becs" she said and hugged her friend.

"Anything for you blondie, it's almost your birthday so, I asked the dude from the store to customize it for you, here in the inside-" she said grabbing the left side of her jacket "-It's your name, see?" A. Posen was tattooed to the jacket and painted with green. "And here's your helmet too, also customized" she handed her a black helmet with the letters A.P. on each side of it.

They always give each other random presents before her birthday with no reason, and when their birthday come up the gifts increased in cost just so in their actual birthday, they just spent all day with the other, doing whatever the other want.

One time they did a make over of the other girl choice of dress, it ended with Beca wearing all kind of pink stuff Aubrey wanted her to wear and be all day with that outfit, going out to the movies all girly and smiling, just to make Aubrey laugh at her so she enjoyed her birthday and it happened the same in Beca's birthday but with a really shocking make over to Aubrey, who would say the blonde did look amazing with a dark rock star outfit?.

"Thank you! I love it!" she said with a beaming smile giving a tight hug to the brunette "Thank you, really, I love you Becs"

"I know, I love me too" she said with a smirk earning a glare and a slap from the blonde "C'mon, you don't want to be late to school, nerd" she said and both of them got up the bike and head for school.

* * *

The Beales spent all summer moving from their town to the city nearby because Connor and Claire got a better job, and it was much better if they just move so they didn't spent too much time driving from one place to another.

So they were there, in a big two story house, it was like a mansion, all the Bales and Stacie, yes, her parents were that assholes that they didn't care if she disappeared, that meant that they didn't have to worry about any parenting thing with her, luckily the Bales took her as another member of the family so she just simply moved with them. There were currently 5 members in the house because the older boys were attending college so it was quieter than usual for a normal morning at the Beale's, which _it's quite weird_ the brunette thought from the quarters of her warm bed.

"Wake up legs! It's the first day of senior year!" Chloe entered Stacie's room loudly to wake her up by jumping in her bed and straddling her "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said poking the brunette behind her making her laugh.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she said in every poke from her friend "God! I swear you're like a toddler when something excites you!" she said covering with the sheets again.

"Come on! It's the first day of school in a new school! It's exciting!" she said whining and shaking her friend vehemently earning groans from her.

"Ok, ok chubs! Get off me then, so I can start getting ready!" she yelled and laugh and the redhead obeyed "And I was thinking that without tweedle-hipster and tweedle-hunk the house would be quieter" she said smirking to the redhead whom smiled widely "Good to know is not, I'll meet you downstairs" she woke up from bed and went to take a shower and get ready.

Breakfast with the Beales were extremely funny, they talked about everything, and despite that's been 6 years since Stacie was around the Beales, every time the family gathered in the table there was something to talk about, either was something about werewolves or normal things like talk about dreams you had, or about what was the last thing you did after go to sleep, if you sleep well, etc. it was always warm and it felt like you could open up easily. She felt in home.

"How did you sleep honey?" Claire asked Stacie when she entered the kitchen as finishing preparing breakfast and serving into plates.

"Like a baby momma" she said getting close to her and giving a peck to her cheek, and yes, Stacie called Claire momma because she was more mother than her actual one.

"Good to know, now, get the plates to the table and call everyone sweetie" she said giving a peck back.

"Guys! Breakfast ready! Momma Claire is gonn' get angry if you don't get in here!" she yelled from the hall earning a 'coming' from everyone and a laugh from Claire.

They sat at the table all together and start eating as they talked about many different things. They talked about work, school and things that they expected about today and hoped to happen, after some minutes of chatting and finishing with their meals, Connor took the attention of everyone.

"Ok family, I have to tell you something before you go to school today" he said in a way to serious tone for breakfast and everyone except Claire looked at him worriedly "I haven't tell you about this because I couldn't get you all together but now I can't wait because is really important that you know this, so I'll tell your brothers later. Now that you are almost 18" he pointed to Chloe and Stacie "You need to know that the Beales are part of the council of werewolves and this is a group that has the representatives of certain packs, me being one of them, that are around and near this city, some packs are way bigger than us but that'll change when all of our family come and move to the city"

"Anyway, we have meetings in this city to discuss some agreements we made with each others about the whole werewolf thing and we select a head of the council, that person is currently me, which means that we have a lot of responsibility to uphold and because of this, the last name Beale is going to be recognized by other packs and just other packs. This means girls, that you have to behave and also, be careful with people out there, ok?" he said to the girls that were wearing a frown and nodded.

"Does this mean that we are kind of royalty or something?" Clarisse asked as she took her glass of water.

"Yes and no" Her father said "Yes because it makes us important in the werewolf community in this zone, more recognizable and no because there is no king or queen of the werewolves, there is just agreements that the different packs have" he explained and Stacie rose her hand.

"It means that in every zone of, just the country, I imagine-" Stacie said and Connor nodded "There's a head of council like you?" the old man nodded again "It means that there's an external council from the zones, but then, isn't it a head for that external council, like the president of werewolves or so?" she said a bit confused.

"It isn't needed really because the laws that we have are not that hard to be commanded by a bigger head, for example, let's say tat from two different zones there are two packs that has a disagreement" he said and they nodded "And this disagreement lead to a fight or well for someone from the other pack to kill the other, then to have justice, the leaders of each pack will contact the head of the zone, then both heads of zone will talk about the situation and get to a common agreement"

"But what if the agreement is not what the other pack wanted?" Chloe said seeing her father "What if the packs start a fight until no end?"

"That's why we have the head of zones, we are the mediators of the debate and they don't rest until the situation is totally controlled and both packs agree with the statement declared by both heads of the zones, so any of them go fight" he said and the girls nod in understatement. "You have any other doubt?" the girls just shook their heads.

"Ok then girls" Claire clapped her hands and stood up from the table "This is already stated so now, go and get yourselves ready for school, you don't wanna be late in your first day" she said and the girls went to get ready.

* * *

"Do you think we're going to find someone like us in school?" the brunette said after washing her teeth to her best friend and exiting the bathroom with her behind her.

"I don't know but if we do, we'll know, dad told us they'll know my last name so we'll see, don't worry about it, let's just hit this day and knock it off its feet" he said imitating a boxer and the brunette laugh at this.

"Ok Rocky, let's get this day started, you'll drive my baby" she said tossing her the keys of her white BMW M4, yes, she didn't live with her parents anymore but she still gets the money from them to 'make her feel happy' as her parents said to her before she moved with the Beales, they were really assholes.

"Yay!" the redhead jumped like a toddler on Christmas who was given the bigger present below the tree.

* * *

They arrived really early to school, there was almost no one in there but her blonde friend was really excited and nervous, it was their last year in high school, yes, and they were embracing a lot of things that will change their lives but boy, they didn't even imagine what was going to happen to them in the near future.

"Why are we this early in this least pleasing place?" the brunette whined to her friend "I could still be asleep Bree"

"Don't be a little girl Becs, it's our first day and it's the only day I'll make you get this early to school so stop complaining" she said while walking through the halls of the school.

"Well I want to complain, it's my beauty sleep you're talking about" she said as they arrived to the blonde's locker and the blonde just roll her eyes opening her locker and put some stuff there, including her helmet, closing it and facing the brunette again.

"Sometimes you're just like a toddler making a big tantrum" she said as they start walking again through the halls heading to the brunettes locker.

"I needed that sleep though, the last full moon was really tough, I almost got caught again" she said and the blonde froze in her tracks with a shock expression "but don't worry, I went outta there really fast" the brunette said as they arrived to her locker and put some stuff there too.

"You need to be more discrete Becs, it is dangerous for you to just go near the city" she said putting her weight down the locker next to Beca's looking at her.

"I know…" she said looking down, like she was ashamed of what she did "I couldn't resist the temptation, besides, I didn't do what I did that time some years ago, I promise, but I did have to run really fast because those people had hunting stuff and a Jeep, a fucking Jeep Bree, it was hard to dissapeared" she said a bit bitterly and frustrated.

Since Beca turned into a werewolf, she had problems with maintaining herself at bay. At the beginning she tried not to hunt at all and just eat what she could in her human form, but it wasn't enough, she was all hyperactive and couldn't get herself together, then, Aubrey told her that she should go hunt from now and then to the woods, and the first time she shifted she tried to go to the woods unsuccessfully and killed a homeless man in the streets, she felt extremely guilty after that, she got depressed and closed herself in her room for two weeks, that time was one of the times she almost got caught by another human though and some of the other times were because she was near the people when she was in the woods.

And of course, for a new werewolf without any guidance, she didn't know many of the alternatives she has so that didn't happen.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily "Let's just get this day over with please?" she said and her blonde friend nodded.

* * *

They were sitting in their chem class waiting for the teacher to set his things in his desk to start the class, Stacie was preparing herself and talking to a new girl she met in her first class, Fat Amy, _"You call yourself fat Amy?" "Yeah, so the twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back"_ was her explanation, _weird but cool girl._

"So, how's Barden High treating ya Stace? What about gingah'?" the blonde said as they were sitting in one of the tables of the classroom.

"Good I guess, it's just been fun for both of -"

"Let's start with the class folks!" the teacher said interrupting in middle sentence "We'll be working in teams for some classes and I took the liberty to set you up from the beginning" he said and the class just whined and boo him "ok, enough, now I want the next people to sit together so…" he said holding a paper to read "Amy and Bumper" he said and the blonde walked over to the boy "Chyntia Rose and Denisse" they were already sitting together "Lilly and Donald" the boy stood up and walked to the girl "Aubrey and Stacie, miss Posen, Stacie is over there, she's a new student" he said pointing to the brunette.

Stacie caught her breath when she spotted the blonde standing up and walking towards her; she felt her heart hurting in a good way, she felt it in every part of her body, something that was considerably unknown for her, a sort of a panic feeling took over her but something was telling her that everything's going to feel ok, the time stopped suddenly when she sit beside her, and she could swear her heart skipped a beat when she smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey" she said but the brunette was still frozen, she couldn't manage to get words out of her mouth "So… you're new here huh?" she said a bit awkwardly, the silence of the brunette was making her a bit uncomfortable.

 _Shit Conrad, get your shit together!_ She thought and shook her head "Hi" she said with shaky voice that hurriedly tried to change "Hi, I'm Stacie and yeah I'm one of the new girls here I guess" she said as cool as she could getting a big smile from the blonde that melted instantly her insides. "My sister and I just moved out from town nearby" she said and the blonde nodded, _Nailed it!_ She gave herself an imaginary high five.

They worked together the rest of the class and went their separate ways to their other classes only to found themselves in their last class, they talked all the way through it and in the end Stacie walked the blonde to the parking lot to find Beca by her bike waiting for her friend, but the taller brunette didn't know if they were friends or not, so she just blurted out.

"So I guess this is your girlfriend?" she said a surprised stare from both girls.

"Dude no! Gross!" the smaller brunette said getting a slap from the blonde "This blonde only goes by the name of my best fucking friend, no more" she said doing a denying mock with her hands to the taller brunette.

"Stacie this is my best friend Beca, Beca this is Stacie, she's new in town" _Thank God! This means I could have a chance with Aubrey! Yay!_ Stacie thought and gave her an imaginary high five.

"Hi dude, nice to meet you, hope Barden High is treating you well, it can be tough sometimes" she said and looked down her cellphone to a very entertaining game she was playing

"You too, thanks, it is actually" she said with a big smile as a loud scream called her name.

"Stacie!" a redhead girl was approaching them with an obvious big smile on her face "Oh, hi! I'm Chloe, Stacie's sister" she said waving her hand to the girls which returned except for the brunette that just only said 'hi dude' again without looking to her.

"Hi Chloe, nice to meet you" the blonde said and took the phone out of Beca's hand so she looked up to the new person in the group.

"Not cool du…" her breath was caught when she looked up to see the other girls and locked eyes with ice blue ones, her words just got trapped by her tongue and she couldn't form any sentence, she just open and close her mouth, actually her mouth felt so dry that felt like a desert. _Wow_ she thought, _Is she an angel? She must be an angel, she's just so perfect, and where did she come from? She so gorgeous, look at that smile, she must be a piece of heaven lost in earth_ she started rambling without taking her eyes off of her.

And for the redhead, she felt her body explode, her breath was caught too, her blood running faster in her veins, she could feel her heart in her throat as she tried to speak too but without any success, words seem to betray her in that moment, she could only smile at the small brunette. _OMG! Who is this girl?!_ She was squealing inside, _look at that smirk, God!, I need to know more about her, OMG those eyes! This girl is so beautiful, I must say something! I probably look like a creep,_ and suddenly the only word that seems to creep out of her was a shy 'Hi', which the brunette returned in a similar tone and started to say hi back over and over again.

This didn't went unnoticed by the other two girls beside them, they were eyeing them then at each other with smirks in their faces and laughing at the expression that the girls only seem manage to say until a chiming caught the attention of the taller brunette.

 _ **Dad: Come meet me at my office ASAP, there's a big problem, you need to come here, bring your sisters and call your mom so she give you the address. Love you princess.**_

"Look, we have to go, there's a family emergency thing, we see each other tomorrow in lunch?" Stacie said and the blonde nodded, she grabbed the hot mess that she called sister and take her away from the other girls.

As soon as the blonde saw the other girls were away she stepped in front of the smaller brunette "Care to explain what was that strange communication between you two repeating 'Hi' all over again?" she said quoting with her hands the expression and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I dunno what you talking about" the brunette said rolling her eyes and climbing her bike and no long after a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist.

"Eventually you'll talk Mitchell" her friend said near her ear as they took off the school.

Once they reached their car she snapped her fingers in front of the redhead that was still looking where the other brunette was and reacted after some minutes. "Chubs you clearly zoned out really bad with that girl over there but there is more important things to be concerned now, dad just texted me, we need to head to his office ASAP, call Clary and tell her we're gonn' pick her up, I'll call momma" she said and the redhead nodded with a dumb smile.

She dialed her mother number and she answered after some seconds "Momma what's going on? Everything ok?"

" _We have a big problem sweetheart"._

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuun, so what do you think it will happen? Comment below!**

 **Next Chapter: we'll see what's the problem is and possibly a lot of drama or suspense or maybe mystery? Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	5. Family Secrets

**A/N: Here it goes another chapter! Ok so this chapter doesn't have fluff, but it has some intense shit! (I think) So you've been warned.**

 **Ok you've asked last chapter 'how the hell did Beca, Stacie and Chloe didn't know the others were werewolves when they met?' well that's easy, they were more focused in the one they were interested Beca-Chloe and Stacie-Aubrey, they just didn't paid attention. But this topic will absolutely be described in further chapters. I have a shit ton of things already planned for this, yay!**

 **Important thing: you should totally google who Nolan Ross and Emily Thorne are because they are mentioned here and it'll give you an image for the characters.**

 **On another matters, I'll be uploading the chapters 2 or 3 days after they are finished just to create some hype :3**

 **Ok no, just as soon as they are finished :3**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Family Secrets

Dark secrets.

Everyone has them.

Even the most respected families that uphold tradition over anything has them.

 _-Two hours before the text Stacie received-_

" _William, there's a problem in our sector, we need to meet up ASAP, code red, it seems some laws have been broken, and call Mitchell"._ The voice said over the phone as William Posen walked out of his office heading to his car.

"Coming over, be there in 10" he said getting in his car and dialing his best friend "Logan, we have a code red, we need to go to the agency ASAP"

" _Ok, I'll meet you there"_ the voice of his friend said.

So the Posen and Mitchell family has this little secret that haven't told their daughters, mostly because is a secret that they should know until they turn 18 – Tradition thing – which is in some more weeks, but right now it wasn't an option that they should consider telling them because apparently there are bigger problems to deal with.

They were part of a society, kind of a CIA, but specialized in supernatural activity that protect humans against any supernatural killer such as shape shifters and werewolves.

Some years ago they made agreements with the ones that live near the city to protect humans, they were hunters and the agreements were simple, 'you don't kill humans and we don't hunt you' and it was the same for them, 'if they don't kill them just for fun or sport they won't be killed brutally'. And they all agree to that. It's been more than 10 years that they didn't have any big issues until apparently now.

Logan arrived to the quarters just before William and they met inside. "Did they told you something else about this?" Logan said to his Blond friend and he shook his head.

"No, just that apparently some laws have been broken, seems we'll go there to hunt" William said coldly as they were walking to the meeting room, once they arrived, they found themselves with one of the heads of the agency.

"Good you both arrive, now I can start" an old white haired, dark skin man known as Sol said as they sat "There have been some accidents in the sector lately, we've been found mutilated corpses around the city" he started pacing around the room and in one of the walls of the room was a screen, that was covering all of it, was showing some images and data "We believe that this accidents are caused by the creatures in the city, maybe newbies without mentors" he said and the men were looking intently at the big screen.

"Anyway, both of you, William, Logan, you are our best hunters and peace keepers that this agency has, and I'm assigning this job to you, you need to investigate what kind of creature is making these attacks, if it's a werewolf or any other shape shifter, and you'll maintain informed the quarter about what you get"

"I'm going to give you the info about the heads of the packs of werewolves and other shape shifters that live here in the city" he said handing them an iPad with the info "Get the things you need and start looking and please, no killing until we get the info" both men nodded and got out to get prepared.

* * *

They head to their locker rooms to change clothes, something comfortable but also ok for them if they needed to run or something. Both dressed up with some black jeans, comfy boots, black t-shirts and obviously bulletproof vests and their fancy leather jackets. William's was brown and Logan's was Black. They took their guns with them and head out of the agency to Logan's car and they head to the city.

"What's the first stop Will?" the brunet man said as he drove downtown.

"NolCorp in downtown, we need to speak to Mr. Connor Beale, the files said he's the head of werewolves in this zone, he can tell us about some things" he said and the other man nodded.

When they arrived to the building they head directly to Mr. Beale's office, they knocked twice to be greeted by his assistant and told them to wait up for him. The office was big but simple, a desk to the left, behind that, a big book case with some books and a lot of family pictures, to the right were some comfy couches and it had a big wall/window at the end where you could see the rest of the city. They sat down and after a moment Connor entered his office.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I'm Connor Beale" he said and extended a hand for them to shake "My assistant told me you needed to talk to me?" he said and both men nodded.

"I'm William Posen and this is my partner Logan Mitchell, we are from the S.I.A., Supernatural Intelligence Agency" he said and both showed their ID's "We are here to discuss a really delicate problem we detected" he said and the redhead nodded and gesture to the chairs in front of his desk so they sit down.

"We've been informed that there have been some inexplicable murders around town" the brunet man said "Mostly with animal kind injures all over them, the images has shown us that the corpses have been deprived of their flesh and some organs including the heart, brain, lungs, kidneys and liver" he said passing some of the pictures they were given back in the agency for him to see "We are concerned that our agreements have been violated by – and I'm not suggesting it's true – maybe some newbie that could be around town"

With this info something clicked into Connor's brain _the person Clary bit._ In all the years that followed they've searched every moon for the new werewolf in all the forest around the city without finding anything. In the last year they came up with a plan of divide the zone in sectors and search individually every sector, still, without succeed. _This is a problem and we need to solve it ASAP_ the redhead man thought as he looked the pictures.

* * *

After assuring the men that he didn't know of anything related about what happened but that he'll talk to the heads of the packs and receiving nods from the men, they left, leaving him with his thoughts for a second before sending a quick message to her daughter and wife, and then he called his friend to talk about what just happened. "Hey Nolan, you busy?"

" _Not really, just playing with some software to crack it and then see if I can make it better, why? You have anything juicy you want to tell me?"_ the voice said over the phone.

"Actually yes, how safe for us is talking about our nature stuff over the phone?" he said and whatever the other man was doing that was making sound over the phone suddenly stopped.

" _I'm sensing that is kind of a bad news right?"_ the voice said again " _I'm coming over to your office so we chat"_

"Ok I'll wait here" and as in cue, just when he finish saying that the man entered the door.

"How bad is it?" the man said and Connor motioned him to take a chair.

"Some agents of the SIA came and talked to me about some stuff that's been happening in the city" the redhead man said to the concerned man in front of him.

"Why? What's happening Connor?"

"There has been some attacks to humans in the city, they thing is one of us"

"Shit man, I'll call Emily to tell her about this" the man said and hurriedly took his phone outta his pocket and start dialing a number. "Straight to voice mail, damn"

"Nolan" the redhead man said and the other looked up "I was wondering if you could make me a favor" the other man just nodded.

After asking that, Connor explained him what happened the first full moon to his younger daughter and how they've been looking for the werewolf she bit that night over the years without succeeding. Nolan was one of the best hackers world wide, so tracking people was a really easy task for him so he asked the man to help him find this person and Nolan just accepted, and how couldn't him if Connor managed all the company when he wasn't there, so he just accepted with the condition that they work together to get out of trouble with the SIA.

* * *

The girls were heading to their dad's office, Claire gave Stacie the address, they picked up Clary and went off. They were getting close to the heart of downtown and really close to one of the tallest buildings in the city.

"No shit! Dad work at NolCorp?! That's insane!" The brunette said and the two redheads just stared at her with confused faces "What?" Stacie was a sucker for any tech thing, she loved everything that was computer related and this company was number one in tech thing in any way.

"What are you talking about?" The older redhead said looking at her as they entered the subterranean parking lot.

"Seriously?! You don't know… Oh my God, they are responsible for almost all the apps we use in our cellphones… Still confused?" She asked and they just nodded.

"I thought Windows and Apple companies were responsible for that?" The smaller redhead said and the brunette face palm herself.

"They only do the operative system, which is also a big deal but NolCorp, oh my… They do even more stuff" she said as they parked.

"Have I told you that you're a complete nerd legs?" Her best friend said going out of the car with the others.

"At least I don't zone out in front of a girl I already meet and say 'hi' over and over again" she said rolling eyes, the other redhead laughing at this and a slap was given to the brunette "Hey!" She said to the older redhead

"I did not zoned out!" she said pointing at the brunette "We were politely saying hi back because… Because we were… Introducing ourselves to each other, that's all" she said putting her hands in her pockets and looking at her so suddenly amusing shoes.

"You?! Saying just 'hi' to introduce yourself? Who are you and what you've done to Chloe 'no boundaries' Beale?" The brunette and the younger redhead laugh at this making the other redhead to blush lightly.

"Shut up legs" she just said making them laughing more.

They walked to the entrance of the building to be greeted by Claire. "Hi my babies" she said with a big smile and hugged all of them "How did your first day went?" She asked as they started to walk to the elevator and they started telling everything on the way up to Connor's office, once they arrived they entered and found him talking with a thin tall blond man, he had spike hair, no beard and was dressing really fashionably. Only one of the girls knew who he was.

"Hi there come on in my dears, this is my wife Claire and daughters Chloe, Stacie and Clarisse, girls this is-" he said and Stacie just was frozen in place, she was meeting her tech hero.

"Nolan Ross" she blurted out getting the attention of the blond man, she swallowed hard and blushed a little managing to say a shy 'hi' and of course that got the attention of the other girls.

"I'm sensing that one of your daughters is my fan" he said and everyone laughed. Nolan Ross was the CEO of NolCorp and now a great friend to Connor.

"She certainly is, she knows everything about the company and she loves all the nerdy stuff just like you" the redhead man said and the blond laughed.

"That's interesting and good to know because the minds in here are so… flâneur, but now ladies, shall we talk about some important stuff?" the blond man said and motioned them to sit in the sofa of Connor's office earning some weird looks from the young girls.

"Everyone, Nolan is a shape shifter" Connor said and made a pause for them and they nodded confused, except Claire, Claire knows a shit ton of things about her supernatural world, but well is not really good to drop a lot of info to their daughters just like that. "A shape shifter is a creature that can change of form into an animal, we are kind of a shape shifters too but we have our own name, we are named werewolves, but Nolan here, changes into a tiger shape and doesn't have a specific name" he said and the girls nodded again "But as Nolan, there's other types of shape shifters just as bears, mountain lions and wildcats" he said and the girls nodded.

"Some of us live around the city too, we do not do packs just like you, we kind of… Associate, with each other, not always with the same kind of shifter but yeah that's our 'pack' if you want to call it that way" he said quoting with his hands the word 'pack' but had a still very confused ladies in front of him, "Just tell them the problem Connor"

"The thing here is that some hours ago, the gentlemen came and wanted to talk with me, they were from the Supernatural Intelligence Agency, SIA, and came to tell me that there's been brutal attacks around the city, the attacks seems to have similar features to the kind of things we do when we hunt out there and as you should know the SIA and us creatures, have simple agreements, they don't kill us if we don't kill them and vice versa, but now they think some of us have been killing humans which concerns me" the redhead man dais sighing heavily "And it concerns me because in the last four years we haven't find the person Clary bit, and I'm thinking that he or she could be doing it, but also I've come up with an idea and Nolan here can help us" all the girls were looking intently at the blond man.

"And you may ask how ladies, well let me explain" he said pacing around the office "Connor told me the whole incident and I will help you track this person you bit" he motioned to Clary "But I have to ask you some questions to run a software and find this wolf, so let's go" the girls nodded and they went out of the office to some other room to start looking for this missing werewolf.

* * *

That afternoon after school Beca dropped off Aubrey in her house and the brunette headed to visit his uncle, the one who gave her the bike to give it some check up and spend some time with him talking about mechanic stuff she liked a lot, but Aubrey don't so she didn't joined.

So the blonde was there, alone in home apparently because her mom decided to go lunch with her friends according to the note she left in the kitchen with some money for her to buy food, so she just ordered some Chinese and she went to the living room to eat while watching TV.

After some shows she decided to make some assignments of her AP classes so she went upstairs and finished some work, she printed it and then, _What the… no staples? Seriously? Where the heck did I put them?_ She thought and started looking for them with no success at all "Where the fuck did all my staples went?" she said checking all of her things again but still, no staples "Fuck"

Then an idea popped her head "My dad's office" her dad was a lawyer and had an office in home where he could work there for now and then when the law firm was closed for vacation or something. So she went there to see if he had a functioning stapler, she entered the office, it was a big room with dark furniture, at her left there were some sofas facing the desk that was at her right, she went behind his father desk grabbing the stapler, "Are you fucking kidding me?! Why the fuck all the staples disappear right now?!" she yelled exasperated and started to look in his dad office for some.

She started to move stuff in the drawers she thought the staples might be, "Hey staples, it's your friend Aubrey here… come come" she started mumbling alone until she looked deep in one of the bottom drawers something that look like some staples "HA! I found you!" she said rising her hands and throwing herself at the chair that moved backwards and collided with the bookcase behind her, the thing here was that, when she did that she activated something that made the desk move from its place to the floor to show a new one appear from the side.

It was kind of a transformer thing, like the normal desk went down the floor but transformed into a high tech desk with some screens and data, very spy-ish and of course cool. "What the hell is this?" she said getting close to this transformer in front of her, seeing this she couldn't hold back her curiosity and start touching the screens.

When she touched the main screen a document showed up and in the title you could read ' _Most useful ways to kill a night monster' "_ What the hell?..." she said and started to read more about what the screen displayed. After some time of reading and freaking out more and more she had a ton of questions, _Why the hell my dad has all this info? How the fuck he got all this equipment in first place? Why does he keep this from us?_ She was thinking all of this while checking much more stuff in these screens until a note got her full attention.

The note said ' _Werewolves'_ she tapped the note and the screen got full of info, she could see all kind of stuff here, history related stuff, pictures, videos, documents of some _Dissections?!_ She tapped this info and a series of old documents showed up with some disgusting pictures – which gave her nausea – she tapped back to the last menu displayed and kept reading all the options of info that this kind of super computer had until her eyes landed in a note that said ' _Diary'_ she tapped at this and some notes in handwriting appeared. It was her dad's handwriting.

She started to read this and she was amused because this was kind of a novel, what she was reading was so surreal, she liked it in a way because it reminded her one of her favorite books but also it was shocking because what she was reading has happened to his actual father. All of this encounters with werewolves apparently and all the times he had to "Kill to protect the human kind?" she was so enrolled in this screen reading that only the chiming in her cellphone broke the spell all the lines she was reading was making to her.

 _ **Mom: Baby girl, I'm on my way home, I'll bring dinner up, please set up the dinning room, I'll see you in 10 xx**_

With this she stood up and closed all the windows in her father's screen desk, leaving it as much likely as she found it, she grabbed her stuff and turned around to find the switch that apparently activated the switch of desks but she was frozen in place to find this new view of an arsenal of different kind of weapons.

She has seen a lot of guns before, mostly because her father taught her how to shoot and use some real weapons for 'personal defense' her father's words, but this, this was some other serious shit, there were crossbows, ring daggers, katanas, tomahawks, some weird sticks that looked like old bombs from WWI, a lot of guns and of course a shit ton of different projectiles, bullets and some other rad stuff.

All of this sent shivers down Aubrey's spine until something clicked in her mind like it was the most logic thing in the world.

 _My dad is a werewolf hunter._

* * *

 **A/N: So? Wha'dy'all think? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Next chapter: fluff! fluff! fluff! and more stuff :3 Maybe we'll know who Clary bit even though you already know!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	6. Werewolf Love

**A/N: So… this is a long chapter, just like y'all like! It has a lot of fluff between our girls! It was fun yet hard writing it because I don't like mushy stuff ._. but well, here ya go!**

 **Ok so, last chapter you asked 'how masculine Beca is in this story?' and actually I have imagine Beca like a mix between Hayley Williams, Renee Phoenix and the crazy way to be of P!nk, so yeah, I hope that answered your question._.**

 **If you have any doubts about the story or the characters, let me know in the comments to answer them here in my author's note or in the chapter as explanation about something.**

 **Question for y'all: Do you want me to tell you how I imagine all the other characters? Connor, Clary, William, Aileen, Chloe's brothers, etc.? Let me know in the comments!**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Werewolf Love

Love

It is the most beautiful yet complicated thing in the world. Who hasn't been in love? It's weird and exciting, sad and fulfilling, it could make you feel so emotional and so cold at the same time and it makes you head hurt so hard because happiness and insecurities fill up your head.

And let's be real, Chloe Beale have never felt this way before, at least not this hot mess, yes, she has had feeling for people, boys and girls, but this, this was just so confusing and stressing that she couldn't concentrate right now after all the eventful past week.

They went every day of last week a NolCorp to get info about the possible person Clary bit.

They used a new technology that the company has developed, but still was in testing stage, it worked from different purposes but Nolan could make any device to function at his will and with the software he made they've found that this person was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, but for their lucky they've found more than a thousand people in the city with that description, and that was a lot of people, but it was a start.

Even though, it was stressing, and adding all this feelings this redhead was feeling, it was making her insane, more for the part of the feelings and the fact that she was too busy with all the shit about her sister that she didn't have enough time to get to know this girl that was making her inside melt and froze at the same time.

She groaned defeated because she couldn't concentrate in her homework "Ugh! What's happening to me?" she decided to drop everything and went looking for her mom, she should know something about this.

She went downstairs to find her mom in her office working with some papers, Claire was an accountant and sometimes she took some of her work to home, so she was there peeking through the door looking at her mom. "Mom? Can we talk?" her mom looked up to her daughter and smiled.

"Sure hon, take a sit" she said and the younger redhead sat down looking at her so suddenly and amusing shorts "What happen honey? Is something wrong?" she looked at her daughter worrying.

"No? Or yes? I don't know mom I just…" she sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair "I want to ask you something because it's kind of making me mad and I'm not sure if it's just my mind or it's something related with our nature" she said defeated and sad so her mom stood up from her seat and went sitting beside her daughter and motioned her to take a sit in her lap which the younger redhead did.

"Just start from the beginning, tell me everything so I can clear up a bit that head of yours ok?" she said and her daughter nodded. So she started to tell her about Beca, how she felt when she first saw her, how everything went so surreal, how she felt like this person in front of her was so surreal, how her lungs stopped functioning for a second, how words scape from her brain and how the only word she managed to say was 'hi'.

And as Chloe advanced with her story, Claire was cracking a smile and it was turning bigger as her daughter tell her everything.

"And I don't know mom because I just know her name and I haven't see her much last week in school, I mean I have caught her in the school but couldn't approach to her because I was busy, but Every. Damn. Time. I saw her it was the same feeling I felt when I saw her and is confusing me because it feels that strong that I can concentrate well in anything and it's getting the best of me" at mid explanation her voice started to get thick and full of emotion and when she was finishing her voice totally cracked and started sobbing.

Her mother hold her until she calmed a bit "Oh honey, I know how you feeling, I was there before" she said and a pair of puffy, watery baby blue orbs looked back at her "I felt the same when I met your father" the younger redhead smiled a bit "What your feeling is love and how your falling in love with this girl" she smiled at her daughter "And believe me, it's gonna be a bitch!" Chloe laugh at this, her mother never cursed unless it was necessary "But seriously though, it is, and you feel more like you are feeling right now" the other redhead's smile faded for a moment.

"What you can do to not feel like a hot mess is go out and run for a while, every time you feel like this distract yourself with something, that, until you talk to her and start knowing about her, that's when you won't feel like how you feel right now baby girl" she said hugging her daughter closer.

"Why being a werewolf is so complicated?" she whined hugging back her mom.

"It is baby, but just try to be yourself and it all will be great ok?" She said smiling at her daughter. They hugged for a moment and then the younger redhead went back to her room and decided to go for a run.

* * *

That afternoon Aubrey and Beca went to their favorite burger joint, ordered the usual and sat in their usual spot, Beca could notice that her friend was just off since the first day of school, like she was thinking in something really deep and she was ok with it but it was almost a week and a half and she didn't tell her what was going on.

And she respected the fact that her best friend needed sometime and space but this was a lot of time for her to think and it was always like this since the day after first day of school, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ok Bree, spill, I know something's bothering you since last week and I was cool with it because I knew you were gonna come to me and tell me, but now you're off all the time and I'm worrying here, please talk to me" she said and grabbed her hands in hers.

The blonde girl sighed "It's nothing you should worry about yet, I'm just figuring out some stuff" she said looking down the table.

"Is it someone? Is someone bothering you? That's it! You tell me who he is and I'll destroy him, I'm gonna finish him like-" she was standing up when her friend grabbed her arm.

"Wow wow wow, calm down there, there's no one bothering me so calm your tits gangsta'" she said to the brunette in front of her and smiled at the actions of her friend "Don't worry about that, I'm just… there's some shit happening in my house, and I don't know how to manage it ok? And I need to connect the dots before I tell you something, that's all" she reassure to her friend.

"Oh, ok, sure you don't want me to help you figure things out? I mean you helped me some years ago with my problem" she said a bit sad, after all these years of being this 'thing', this 'monster' like she called herself, she just didn't like it, and yeah, sometimes it was cool and everything, but she felt like she always suffer every moon, she was always worried of hurting people, like that time long ago when she let go of herself and be taken by her pure instincts.

"Hey" the blonde noticed her behavior and knew what she was thinking "What about if we eat and we go for a walk and tell you how you can help me?" she said with a small smile that made her best friend crack one too.

"'Kay, but we have to order a milkshake on our way out" she pointed her finger at her.

"Deal" she pointed her finger back and narrowed her eyes and then looked up to found a tall brunette entering the burger joint _Stacie,_ "Oh my God!" she gasped and the brunette in front of her looked at her with a question mark all over her face, she was blushing so she turned around following what the other girl was seeing "Do I look ok? How's my hair looking? Do I need to touch my make up? Tell me!" she said grabbing Beca by the neck of her jacket not letting her turn to see who it was.

* * *

They were in the road, Stacie offered Chloe to go out because she has seen her sister sad and too emotional, even if she was really fucking emotional normally, this sight it was too much, so she dragged her out for a while just to have fun like they used to, just driving down town with music blasting through the car speakers and singing at the top of their lungs and it was working a bit, so after some minutes they decided that they should stop to eat something at a random burger joint.

"Ok so you look for a parking spot and I'll order for us, wha'dya say?" the brunette said to the redhead that seems to be better than how she was back home.

"'Kay, order something really greasy for me please? Or a ton of food, I'm starving" she said to her friend.

"'Kay chubs, meet you inside" the brunette said and headed inside the place.

* * *

"Wow easy there! You look stunning, don't worry but tell me who's the boy?" she said and suddenly she looked down a bit ashamed. She didn't even told Beca she was into boys and girls, and more girls than boys "Hey… what's up?"

"I-I… It's not a boy… it's a girl" she whispered and then looked up to see her best friend smiling a bit "I'm kind of bi, but, I'm more into girls than boys"

"That's cool man, you know I won't judge you, I'm cool with it, though, you should have told me earlier so we could sit in the bench of the park just to admire the beauty of the hotties that are running" she said rolling slowly her eyes and earning a slap in her arm "So, who's the girl" she tried to turn around to scan the place but was stop by the blonde.

"Are you insane?!" she whispered/yelled at her friend "She'll see you! Ugh!" the other girl was laughing at her nervousness until she saw the blond took her hand to her stomach, and of course she was stressing.

"Wow, take it easy, breath Bree" she made her friend breath for a minute until she saw her relax a bit "You better?" the blonde nodded "Ok then I'll go for our food, just chill is no big deal, Imma be right back" the brunette stood up and went for their food.

She followed her friend with her eyes and then looked back where Stacie was to se her looking at her smiling and waving, she returned the wave and managed to crack a small shy smile, then the taller brunette started to walk to her table and she panicked, _Fuck! What do I do? How do I look? Darn you Mitchell! You didn't tell me if I needed another touch of make up! I hate you right now! Damn! She's close! Be cool! Act cool!_ She started rambling until the other girl arrived the table.

"Hi" the taller brunette said shyly and the blonde only managed to smile at her "So what are you doing here alone?"

"Oh! I'm not alone" she said and the brunette's smile fell hard and the hurt and disappointment was clearly all over her face and the blonde notice this, her face looked just like the time Stacie met Beca and thought it was her girlfriend "I'm here with Beca" the taller brunette's smiled returned bigger "She's there" she pointed where her best friend was "She went for our food" and smiled back at the girl.

"Oh, ok, then I'll leave you alone I'll go for my sister's and mine then-" she was turning her head to walk away.

"Why don't you just join us?" she blurted making the brunette turned back and smile even bigger and she blushed "I mean… If you want" she looked down to the table.

"Of course! Just let me text my sister that's still looking for a parking spot" she said and took a seat in front of the blonde "Done!" she smiled and looked back at the girl and they fell into silence.

"Hey what's up Stace?" Beca came back with the food for her and Aubrey, sitting beside her and giving the blonde a suspicious look "You here alone?" she looked back at the taller brunette.

"Hi Beca, nothing new, and no, my sister and I were driving around the city and we were starving so we stopped here, she's outside try'na find a parking spot and it has passed some time now" she looked out of the window beside her to see if she could see her sister because now she was worried, but then a voice caught her attention.

"Stacie, there you are, I was talking to mom and…" her breath was caught just like the first time when she noticed Beca on the table and she smiled at her but this time she could feel like she was complete in some way, just seeing the smaller brunette there, "Hi guys" she waved her hand at them. _Oh God, she looks so hot! But she always look hot,_ the redhead was grinning like an idiot again.

Beca was exploding inside again just by the sight of those baby blues and of course she was wearing a goofy smile, _Darn you gorgeous specimen! Why you have to be so stunning?!_

"Take a sit, we're sharing the table" her sister said and she sat down without taking her eyes off the other brunette and this didn't were unnoticed by the other girls so Stacie coughed hard to take the attention of her sister "What were you saying about mom chubs?" she said and the redhead looked back at her.

"Oh! She just wanted to know where were we, that's all" she said with a beaming smile.

 _Fuck that big smile! Why do you have to make me feel things!_ She thought and looked down to her meal, _Be cool, just be yourself_ she took a deep breath and looked back up.

"Oh! Ok, you remember Aubrey and Beca right?" the taller brunette said to the redhead and she nodded "Good now you stay here and I'll go for the ton of food you wanted" she smiled at her and went for their food.

"So Chloe" the blonde broke the silence they've fallen when Stacie walked away "I was talking with your sister at the beginning of this week about some extra classes just like glee club, theater and stuff like that and she told me she didn't know if she'd choose something, but what about you? Any interest in some activity in school?" the blonde said to the redhead that managed to stop staring at the smaller brunette to answer the other girl.

"Oh! Um, yes! Maybe I'll tryout for the soccer and basketball team or maybe the football team? I don't really know, I just want something that keeps me entertained, I'm really hyperactive" she said with a beaming smile looking back and forth from Aubrey to Beca.

 _I would gladly help you with your hyperactivity anytime, wait, what?! Focus Mitchell!_ She shook her head "So you like sports?" she said as cool as her voice allowed her and look back to those eyes that were making her insane.

"Yeah, back in my old school Stacie and I were in every sports team, we were in soccer, basketball, football, volley ball, and the swim team, so yeah" she said so naturally that the other girls just stood there with her jaws open "What?" she asked confused.

"Back up a little" the blonde said "You're saying that in your old school you did all that much sports just to keep yourself entertained?" she asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, I'm that hyperactive that I can't stand still unless I'm starving, which is why I'm this calmed right now-"

"That's true, I haven't need an alarm in mornings because this girl over here-" Stacie said when she came back with an impressive amount of food putting it in the table, earning some surprised faces from the other girls and pointed to the redhead "-comes every morning really early to my room to jump in my bed to wake me up" she said and Chloe blushed, which was the most cute thing Beca has seen in her entire world _wait, what?! Cute?! What's happening with me?!_ She said and took her head to her hands.

"You ok there Beca?" the redhead said with concern _Of course you would ask! Damn you! Why I'm feeling like this?! FUCK!_ The smaller brunette screamed internally, she was hating feeling like this, it was getting the best of her but she was trying to look as normal as she could.

"Um, yeah, just… a little of brain freeze-" she said looking up at the girls "-you know… the milkshake" and she pointed to her large milkshake she ordered to herself "You two gonna eat that mountain of food?" she said to them just to change the topic and they just nodded.

"We eat a lot" the other brunette said lightly "And when we're starving we eat even more, you can see here how much we eat when we're starving" and they started to eat as normally as they could but still the way they were eating was impressing Aubrey very much, _is like seeing 2 other Becas eating…_

"And the desert is missing in all these, wow" the other girl just smiled and nodded "I like the way your stomachs thinks, mine's the same" she said with a smirk and the girls smiled at her, _That smirk is so perfect! You and I are totally gonna exchange numbers soon!_ The redhead thought while eating.

"So Stacie, your sister said you were in a bunch of sport teams back in your other school" she said as she bit her hamburger looking at her.

"Oh yeah, we were co-captains in all teams back there too" she said with a proud tone.

"Wow that's… wow" the blonde was really impressed by Stacie, _Wow, she's kind of perfect when she's amazed_ the tall brunette thought "Well if you want to come into the football team you should ask Beca here some pointers, she's captain of the football team" she said and the smaller brunette looked to her friend wit a look that said 'Why are you telling this?' Beca really didn't want to talk about that right now.

"Really?!" the redhead snapped looking at the smaller brunette with some kind of adoration _OMG! She's into sports, we have things in common! Yay!_ "What position you play?" she asked excited.

"Um, yeah, I am quarterback and sometimes I play wide receiver" she shrugged "You really wanna enter though?" she asked and both girls in front of her saw each other for a moment, they smiled and then they said 'yeah' at the same time "Ok, so what position you've played?" she asked as she finished her meal.

"I am wide receiver and Stacie here is quarterback" she said with a beaming smile, _This girl needs to stop smiling that much or I'm gonna throw up because of these damn butterflies!_ The brunette thought.

"You don't play any sports Bree?" Aubrey was shocked a bit, this was the first time Stacie called her 'Bree' and was left speechless for a moment, she blushed deeply and everyone noticed this.

"She's the captain of the volley ball team and the cheerleaders" her brunette friend said rescuing her best friend from being embarrassed "She organized the official cheering chant for our school, in all games everybody sing it, it's pretty sick" she smirked to her friend and she blushed more.

"Really? That's so cool you'll have to teach us now" the taller brunette said smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure, it's easy" the blonde returned the smile and they fell into a comfortable silence finishing their meals and then asking for some desert, they talked about some other stuff just as their schedules and things they usually do after school, then , Chloe and Beca went out to the parking lot and stood just beside Stacie's car while Aubrey and Stacie went for another milkshake.

"So…" the redhead started "You think that we have a chance to the football team?" she asked a bit eager for hear the other girl's voice.

"Um, I guess? Well I really haven't seen you playing or anything, so I have to see that first" she said a bit awkward rubbing the back of her neck and looking down "But if you said you were co-captain of your other school teams, maybe there's a chance?" the other girl's smile was so big that the brunette was afraid that her face might break but she smiled back.

"Yay!" She clapped like a little toddler making the other girl laugh a bit "Oh! What time is it? I need to text my mom… damn! My cellphone's dead!" she was faking this just to get the other girl's number, her cellphone was totally charged, _Smooth way to get the other's girl number Chlo! High five yourself!._

"Here, take mine" she offered to the redhead "Save your number too, I was going to ask you when those dorks came back anyway, but it seems that they are forgetting about us, they sat down again back there" she said pointing to one of the tables inside the joint. "If you want I can give you a ride home, but I have to tell the girls that-"

"Oh! You got a message form 'Annoying Blondie'?" the redhead said returning the device to the brunette looking her weird, _Does she has someone special?_ Her face fell hard.

"Oh that's Bree, she annoys the fuck outta me" she said and the redhead eyes lit up with hope but still worry about that question she thought.

 _ **AnnoyingBlondie: Hey, Stacie wants to take me home, you think we can talk tomorrow about what's bothering me?**_

 _ **xxBecsxx: Yeah sure, no problem, Chloe's gonna use your helmet though, no funny business with legs 'kay?**_

 _ **AnnoyingBlondie: Fuck you! But 'kay.**_

* * *

"'Kay, Done, Becs will take Chloe home" the blonde said looking from her cellphone to the brunette in front of her who smiled like an idiot and for a moment they fell into a comfortable silence until Stacie snapped herself for being a creep. _Stop being a creep Conrad! Say something!_

"So… Cheerleader?" she said in awe and the other girl just smiled.

"Yeah, since my first year of high school" she said proud of herself. _This girl is so fucking cute!_ The brunette thought. "Why?" and the blonde tilted her head to one side and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Oh, just asking" she shrugged and looked down to her beverage.

"And what about you? How did you get to be a captain in all teams in your last school? Are you that hyperactive like your sister? Tell me more about you" she asked hurriedly and the brunette just opened and closed her mouth because when she wanted to answer the blonde asked something else, and noticing this the blonde blushed.

 _She's just really adorable when she rambles_ the brunette thought and chuckled. "Well to answer all your questions, I'm hyperactive but not as much as Chloe, she's insanely hyperactive, and well we couldn't get still in our classes since we were 12 so we decided to get into sports, we entered in all sports available in middle school and remained in the ones we liked the most, and we got insanely good and it helped us to deal with our hyperactivity so it was a win-win"

"And about me, I can say that I'm a sucker of tech stuff, my dream is to work one day hand on hand with my hero Nolan Ross at NolCorp, I take my studies and sports way too serious, I love and respects nature and animals and I hate bullies" she said and the blonde looked at her all the time with awe and a beaming smile "Now tell me about you"

"Well, I love and hate the same things you do too, my dream job is to be a doctor and help to save as many lives as I can and just as you I take school way too serious" both of them smiled at each other, _This girl is a dream I don't want to wake up from, please be single_ the brunette thought "And well all you told me is really impressive because I'm captain of two teams and is quite hard sometimes, but you were co-captain of five teams… wow" and the brunette chuckled.

* * *

"Here you go" she handed back her phone to the redhead "Imma take you home so, my bike's right there" she said pointing in the other direction of the parking lot. _Oh my God, you seriously can't be more hot and attractive don't you?_ The redhead thought.

"Oh my God! It's true, you ride a bike!" she said excited as they walked to the brunette's bike "it's my first time riding one" she said a bit shyly, _You are making very hard not to feel these things with all your shyness, and blushing, and beaming smile of yours, please stop! I would beg you, but that would make me loose badass points so bad_ the brunette thought.

"Don't worry, you don't have to drive it, that's a great challenge for newbies" she said as they arrived to the vehicle "The only thing you need to do is hold me by my waist and enjoy the ride, that's it"

 _Yes! Of course! Just that! Hold you by your waist that's totally hot and that makes my blood boil! No biggies! Simple task right?!_ She screamed internally and blush, thanking that the lights weren't that bright so the other girl didn't notice that the color of her face matched her hair.

"Put this on" she passed Aubrey's helmet to her "It's Aubrey's, I hope it fits you, it has a microphone inside so we can talk on our way to your house"

"Oh! Ok, thanks!" after setting themselves up they took off of the burger joint. Chloe hole herself really close from Beca, which was having trouble concentrating because she could feel all the redhead's front on her back, and of course, it was making her nervous, her insides were boiling and adding all these mixed up feelings it was really hard no to ramble in her mind.

 _She's holding me so tight that I can feel her boobs! But her touch feels so good against me, but what the hell with this chick?! She doesn't know about boundaries or something?!_ She thought a bit angry and with some other emotions getting her nerves "You ok there?" she asked over the microphone as calmed as she could "Your holding on to me like we are going to die here" she chuckle a bit.

"Oh my god, it's true, I'm sorry" she answered back loosing a bit of the grip she had on the brunette. _Dumb! Don't be so close! Damn you no boundaries self!_

"Not complaining though" _Wait, what?!_ She said to herself "you should hold yourself stronger to me, Imma do something cool" _Damn you no filter mouth!_

"Okay" she tighten as much as she could to the small figure without hurting her with her inhuman strength "What you gonna do?" and as she finished asking, Beca sped up her bike until its front rose for a moment making the redhead squealed for a bit before laugh and enjoyed what the other girl was doing "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" after some moments she lower the bike and kept driving "That was fun!" _And sooooooooo hot! We should totally be together!_ She thought.

"You liked it?" and the redhead hummed "Good, because I wasn't sure if we were going to die back there" she admitted with a guilt voice, even though she was lying, she has done that trick a million times, she just wanted to impress the redhead.

"Oh my God! You're mean! We could've die!" she said slapping her arm repeatedly and the other girl was laughing hard.

"Calm down" she was still laughing even though she was still being slapped "I was kidding, I've done that a million times, you're safe with me, I wouldn't risk your life" this being said made the redhead's heart ached with pure bliss, _And on top of everything she's charming! I'm officially dying for this girl, wait, that's too much, I don't even know if she has someone else, I can't fall for her until I know if she's single._

"Still, it was rude, do you do this to your boyfriend/girlfriend?" she asked with curiosity "Because it's not cool when you say that y'know?" and here her heart skipped a beat because in one hand, she didn't want to know because it'll probably hurt her, but on the other she wanted to know if she had a chance with her.

"Oh, I don't like boys, I'm gay and I don't have a girlfriend" she shrugged while driving, _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I have a chance!_ The redhead thought and gave herself an imaginary high five "What about that pretty face of yours?" _Oh my God! She called me pretty! Please someone tell me that this isn't a dream!_ The redhead squealed internally.

 _Seriously Mitchell! 'Pretty face of yours'? nothing more interesting?! Or cool?!_ The brunette thought "Nope, I don't have a boyfriend/ girlfriend" _Wow, it means I have a chance?! Yes! But wait, why would her be with someone like me? I could put her in danger and I don't really want to hurt her_ she started to ramble and get a bit sad.

* * *

They talked about more stuff until they finished their milkshakes and went outside, Stacie opened up the door for Aubrey and the blond melted at the gesture.

Once in the car, Stacie, turned on the radio and grinned like an idiot for the song that was on and the blonde just looked at her.

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

"So…" the brunette said with a goofy smile "I was thinking in tryout for the volley ball team" she eyed the blonde who was smiling at her "You think I would impress the captain of the team?" she asked as serious as she could.

"I think that if you try a little harder you might" the blonde said, the brunette grinned like an idiot again and they fell into a comfortable silence until they arrived to Aubrey's house, the brunette walked her to the door and she turned to face Stacie "Thanks for driving me home and make sure you get into the volley ball team" she pointed the brunette with her finger and winked.

"Don't worry I think I'm gonna woo the captain to make sure I get in" she winked back making the blonde blush.

"You better do that…Ok then, I'm gonna go now, thanks again" she leaned and pressed a chaste long lasting kiss to the brunette's cheek making her inside melt, explode, froze and melt again "See ya tomorrow" she turned and entered home, she went to bed with a goofy grin that lasted until she doze off.

The brunette stood outside the door for a little longer, her hand on her cheek and grinning so wide that her face hurt, until she got herself out of her trance and went back to her car heading home.

* * *

They arrived just some moments after to Chloe's house, the brunette walked the redhead to the entrance of her house and when they arrived the redhead turned to face the smaller girl "Thank you Beca, I really had so much fun riding your bike"

Then she hugged her, thing that Beca wasn't expecting at all because she don't like people touch her, and quite frankly she only let Aubrey hugged her, but this hug, this was just different because one part of her was craving for it, and it made her feel ok, like all her problems and issues were gone for a moment, like she could breath and it was so calming, so she returned back the hug and they stood like that a little longer.

And for the redhead, she felt like she could breath again after all those days feeling her heart shrink and her head playing with her, she felt complete because when she saw Beca for the first time she discovered her world was incomplete and now, hugging her, it felt like she could conquer the entire world if she wanted, with the brunette by her side, she felt happy, the next thing she did was gave Beca a chaste kiss on her cheek that lasted more than any other normal kisses.

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow at school" she stepped back with a beaming smile, one that the brunette imitate closely and nodded, then she turned around and enter her house.

"Wow…" she said breathless taking her hand to her cheek where Chloe kissed her and smiled even bigger, she turned around and started to walk back to her bike with a smile never leaving her features, she even make it home with the same goofy smile, went to take a shower and went to bed really happy, for a moment she believed that this girl was worth it, and she doze off with her mind thinking on the redhead.

* * *

When she entered home she was greeted by a scared Clary, hugging her tightly "Wow, what happen sis?" she said confused and worry and after some minutes Stacie entered the house too, and looking her lil' sister like this she got worry too.

"Who was the girl that brought you home?" she asked the redhead with her voice all cracked and started to sob.

"Hey calm down Clars, it was a friend from school, just that, what happen sis?" the brunette said and she took her sister by her arms and look at her even more worried.

"I-I..S-She…" she couldn't speak properly, so she waited a moment to try to calm herself down before she said "That's the girl I bit 4 years ago…"

* * *

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! But y'all already knew this so that's ok then. So what y'all think about this chapter? Comment below and let me know!**

 **Also, if you have any doubt about the story let me know to explain in further chapters :D**

 **Next Chapter: We'll see drama and How the Beales are gonna get close to Beca and tell her the truth!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	7. Plans

**A/N: So today is my birthday! And because of that, here it's next chapter, also a long one! And… maybe this is the last update I'm gonna make until July 26** **th** **I guess because I need vacations of life and Imma get some :D**

 **So here it goes the explanation of why exactly Stacie and Chloe couldn't notice that Beca was also a werewolf with more detail. If you have more doubts about anything related to this story let me know and I'll answer them!**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Plans

So we all plan things sometimes.

And let's face it, sometimes they don't go the way we all think they would go.

"What!... are you completely sure?" the older redhead said and her sister nodded "Mom! Dad! We have a problem!" she yelled to the stairs and their parents came worried.

"What happen sweetheart?" Claire said taking the younger girl in her arms whom started to sob again.

"We know who Clary bit mom, it's Beca" she said sad and worried at the same time looking at the floor, Stacie put a hand in her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Beca, as Beca the one you told me you have feelings about?" the older woman said and Chloe blushed lightly.

"That's why you were that mess when you talked to me" she chuckle a bit making all the other girls confused. _Why are they nor panicking?! This is kinf of emergency!_ Chloe thought.

"Ok girls time for another lesson, let's go to the living room" Connor said and all the girls went and had a sit. Stacie and Chloe sat in one of the couches, Clary sat on her mom's lap and Connor sat beside them.

"Ok girls, we'll talk about love and werewolves" Claire said and the girls just paid attention "When a werewolf falls in love, it's the most annoying thing you could experiment, Chloe here already experimented, but the thing here is that Chloe experimented this with another werewolf, which it gets more complicated, let me explain"

"When we fall in love, here it's what we feel: we feel like our breath catches in our lungs, like time stop for a moment or like it goes in slow motion, we can feel our heartbeat in our eardrums, we feel like our limbs doesn't respond and that the words doesn't come out of our mouths and doesn't seem to make sense, like we forgot how to talk" she said and Stacie's eyes lit up _that's why I felt that way with Aubrey._

"Now, all of what your mother said happens to all werewolves when we lock eyes with the one we fall in love, it's like soul mate kind of thing if you want to see it that way" he said and the girls nodded and smiled in awe "But it happens and feels differently when you 'soul mate' is a human or another werewolf"

"When you fall in love with another werewolf, all the things I said before are terribly more annoying, it's like you could multiply the feelings by 100, and it's a mess, one of the things is that you can't identify if it's a werewolf because you're so overwhelmed with these feelings that you can't even concentrate on that, and this last thing happens with humans too, but the feelings are just not that hard" Claire said with calmed and soothing voice to her daughters.

"And actually that's why you two couldn't identify that Beca was a werewolf, both of you fell in love with someone" Connor said and Claire and Chloe looked at him "Stacie told me she had feelings for this girl… Aubrey right?" He said and she blushed earning a teasing look by Chloe.

"Yes, I felt just how momma said" she looked at Chloe "But I guess not as much as you are feeling? That's why you were all mushy and sentimental these days?" she asked and the redhead nodded.

"Well now that y'all know this we need to talk about how to make Beca come to us so we can help her" Connor said and the girls nodded "First of all we need to make Beca come to us, we don't know if she's alone or in a pack, and I'm gonna search for that tomorrow with the other packs near the city" he said looking to all the girls.

"Second, we need to trace Beca and learn her scent, and because we're too close for the full moon and it'll be to soon for her to come inside this house to sit and talk so your mom or me can catch it, Stacie, you are the only one who will be able to do that because Chloe will get distracted with her and for that you need to be alone with Beca, no Aubrey close ok?" he said and the brunette nodded "And you princess will make that happen, you have to take Aubrey far from Stacie" he said to Chloe.

"Once you have her scent learned princess, on the full moon we'll go looking for her, and when we find her, your mom and I are going to talk to her, just to let her know that she can come to us, and with that eventually she'll come" he said but Chloe was looking at the floor nervous.

"What if she hates me because I know what she is and she didn't know I was one of them?" she said almost crying, shaking in fear and Stacie went to hug her.

"I know that, that worries you, but leave that to us" her father said and took a hand to her tight and squeeze it a bit "Of course she'll be in possible denial just as Stacie was once but this has to happen ok? Is the best for all of us and most important… her" this last sentence seems to calm her down and she nodded.

"OK, so tomorrow we'll start with this plan, now let's gonna go sleep" Claire said and they all stood up and went to their rooms to rest because they were gonna need it.

* * *

The next day – Wednesday night – Logan and William were heading back to the agency to report what they've found. They found out a trace that could lead them to the responsible of all the attacks but still, they had to keep looking.

"We should tell them soon William, they need to know how to defend themselves against those creatures" Logan said as they were heading back to the agency.

"I know, but when? We need to sit down with both of them and talk about this and then, bring them to the agency to start their training as hunters" he sounded stressed and felt like a headache was growing up in the back of his head.

"Let's do it together, we name a day and time, we plan out barricade to let the bomb fall and contain the damage as much as possible until they assimilate these things" he said calmly to the blond man and he nodded feeling how the stress disappear little by little.

By the time they went back to the agency and fill the reports in it was almost dinner time, they agreed to talk to the girls on Friday night after family dinner at William's house, so they headed apart and went to their respective homes.

Logan stopped by a pizza delivery in his way home to order some pizzas to have a pizza and beer night with his daughter, he let her drink as much beer as she wanted as long as it was in home with him, and if it was outside the house he didn't let her drive, because obviously, any teenager would drink their asses off outside home, and to prevent his daughter to be in any accident he took her bike from her.

"I'm home!" he yelled and entered the house with two boxes of pizza and a 12 pack of beers. "Dinner's ready kiddo!"

After a brief moment Beca went down the stairs to the kitchen "I smell pizza, where is it" she said looking around the room until her eyes landed in the boxes of pizza, "Pepperoni and triple cheese?" she asked grabbing a beer and opening it.

"Yeap, serve yourself" he said and both starting to eat the pizzas and drinking beer, he was always amazed how much Beca would eat, she always ate a whole pizza by herself, it was really impressive for him and still, she was hungry, but well, her dad didn't know her secret "Hey, I forgot to tell you-" Beca looked up to him "Friday we have dinner at Will's and after that I have to talk to you about some important stuff ok?" she nodded as she sunk the last of her beer down her throat, grabbing another one and some other slices of pizzas. _Damn, this kid sure eat a lot._

"Hey, by the way" he said and the brunette turned to see him again "When's the first game of the season?" he said chewing his pizza and drinking.

"Hm… two more weeks I guess, You'll go? She asked and something lit in the brunette's eyes, a thing her father noticed and smiled.

"Of course!, I'm looking forward to see you play and scream at the top of my lungs 'That's my daughter!'" he shouted the last sentence rising his hands up in the air and the brunette laughed at her father's silliness.

Meanwhile in the Posen house, they were having dinner, all around the table, talking about their day, and how all went. William talked with Aileen days ago about telling Aubrey of their family legacy and secret and they decided to be together with her for her probable questions but they didn't said when and where and Logan was right, both of them should tell the girls together, just as their fathers told them when they were in College.

"So… I invited Logan and Beca this Friday to dinner and after that, we'll have to talk to you princess about something really important" he said looking at his wife and telling with his eyes what he was talking about and looked to her daughter and Aubrey looked up to his father and then at his mother.

"Is everything ok? Should I worry?" she asked concerned looking at both of them.

"Not at all, just a little chat we must have, that's all honey" Aileen said but the younger blonde was concerned so they just finish eating and then she went to her room straight to send a message to her best friend.

 _ **AnnoyingBlondie: you up?**_ After some long minutes she got an answer from her.

 _ **xxBecsxx: yeah what up? Want me to go to your room?**_ She was typing an answer to that when there was a knock in her window, so she moved from her bed to the window, slid the curtains and there it was, the brunette with a smirk outside her window.

"What's up Bree?" She said as quietly as she entered the blonde's room and lying on her bed facing the ceiling.

"Oh my God, you smell like beer, are you drunk?" she whispered and lying beside the brunette facing her.

"I was like 30 minutes ago, but now I'm just a bit dizzy" she discovered some years ago that alcohol hit hard and fast on her but also it wore off quick too "It was pizza and beer night with my dad" she whispered turning to her side to face her friend smirking. "So what's up? We couldn't talk properly earlier today and I know that something's bothering you"

They were talking as low as they could because they didn't want the blonde's parents to hear them "I know, is just, my dad told me that on Friday we'll have dinner with you and your dad and then my mom and dad will tell me something important…" she said looking down her bed.

"My dad said the same, that he needed to talk with me about something really important or whatever"

"I think I know what's about" she looked back at her friend with guilty and watery eyes "And I'm afraid that if what he wants to tell me is what I'm thinking, then I'm gonna loose you as a friend" at the end of the sentence her voice was a weak whisper and tears started to fall of her cheeks.

The brunette cupped her cheek wiping away the tears and stared at those fragile green eyes "Listen to me Bree" she whispered as sincere as her voice let her "Nothing in this world will break our friendship, you understand? I won't let that happen, I promised you back when we were little 'Friends above anything' remember?" the blonde nodded and her friend hugged her tightly.

"Stay?" the blonde asked with an impressive weak voice that the brunette couldn't let down her request so they just got comfortable under the covers and drifted apart.

* * *

Thursday came and Stacie and Chloe were prepared to start with their plan because on Wednesday they just couldn't, so they were there, parking in the seniors parking lot beside the school.

"Ready for the plan?" the brunette asked the redhead and she nodded, they got her things and went out of the car heading to the entrance of the school.

"Yeah, the good thing about all of this is that I'll truly get you a present for your birthday" the brunette smiled at this "You want something in special? Or you want it to be a surprise?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't really need anything so whatever is fine as long as it's something you know I won't turn down" she said while walking through the school halls to their lockers "Oh! And before I forget, did you bring the spear keys of my car?" the redhead nodded "Good, now, let's convince Beca to give me a ride" and both went to their classes.

 _ **Chloe: Hey Bree! Do you have something to do after school today? :D**_

 _ **Bree: Not really why?**_

 _ **Chloe: Yay! Stacie's birthday is coming and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to help me out with her gift? :D**_

 _ **Bree: Really?! I mean, yeah sure I'll go with you (:**_

 _ **Chloe: Yay! I'll see ya at lunch :D**_

When lunch came the four girls sat in the same table and they started to talk about some stuff they wanted to do in the weekend.

"So Becs, how's your bike? I mean, I've wanted to buy a new one for me and I was thinking in something of HD too" the taller brunette said lightly earning some glares of her fellas girls in the table "What?" the redhead just eyed her and voiced her thoughts to her, _Really? You're gonna get her attention starting like that?_ And the brunette answered _Yes, trust me, this will work._

"You know those bikes are really expensive right?" the other brunette looked at her "I mean, mine is a gift from my uncle, but even though that is a secondhand one"

"Oh, I'm not buying it like, now, I just want to know about them because I plan to buy one, one day, but I don't know much about them, that's why I wanted to ask you" then suddenly something lit up in the smaller brunette eyes, something like excitement.

"You hit a weak point there" the blonde said "She LOVES to talk about bikes" the brunette just nodded in excitement, _Told you this would work chubs_ and the redhead answered, _Yeah, yeah, yeah whatevs legs, just be cool with her ok?_ The brunette could hear the worry in her sister's voice _'Kay chubs, promise._

"So what you want to know about bikes?" Beca asked already excited to talk about her favorite topic.

"Every. Single. Thing, I mean I want to know my shit when I go buy one, I don't want anyone fool me" she winked at the other brunette and looked like an idea popped in her head.

"We can go to my uncle's to talk! I'll tell him, he knows a lot and can give you some pointers" and she hurriedly took her phone to text her uncle.

"That's good then, Aubrey and I can go shopping today because I really need to go buy some things and you two can go talk about bikes" the redhead said to the brunettes.

"Sounds like a plan, I like it" the blonde said "I love to go shopping but this one over here never wants to go with me" she said pointing at the smaller brunette.

"Hey, you last HOURS in one shop just to buy a blouse, it's torture!" she whined and the other girls laughed.

"Don't be a baby, but now you know I have myself a shopping buddy" she said pointing at the redhead, which the brunette looked and smiled at her goofily.

"Good to know I won't suffer today, by the way, give Stacie your helmet" the smaller brunette pointed to the blonde and she nodded.

 _Everything is settled, I guess I'll se you home chubs?_ The taller brunette voiced out to her sister and she nodded smoothly.

* * *

After school the girls parted their ways, Beca and Stacie went to see Beca's uncle to talk about some bikes because Stacie's first choice to vehicle always was a bike but her dad, Connor, told her it was dangerous and convinced to buy a car instead, but now, she could actually plan to buy one in the future.

They arrived at this huge modern house that you could easily find in those fancy magazines about beautiful houses and spaces, they entered and were greeted by Beca's uncle and aunt, "Guys, this is Stacie a friend from school and I brought her here because she wanted to know more about bikes because, she wants to buy one, one day, and wants some pointers, so I hope that's ok" Beca said and they nodded.

They ate together at the table and started to talk about bikes, Stacie told then that it always her dream to have one and that she was in love with some models of Harley Davidson, so they talked and talked for hours, Beca's uncle gave her some important pointers, things about engines and things she should know about her favorite brand, like, it was better to customize a model from the beginning than customize it later and things like that.

And of course in all afternoon, Stacie learnt the scent of Beca by heart, it was a mixture between cherry liquor, marshmallows, leather because she always wore leather jackets and somehow it was part of her scent now and vanilla.

She also learned how to drive a bike so it was a win-win afternoon for her.

When they finished their talk with Beca's uncle Stacie offered to go eat, and it was her treat so the other girl accepted because, who turned down free food? So they headed to a milkshakes place who served some 'killers hotdogs' Beca's words, they ordered and took a seat at one of the tables.

"So… you and my best friend?" Beca said and Stacie choke in her milkshake, she wasn't expecting that and the other girl laughed "Your face was priceless" still laughing, and the taller brunette blushed "But seriously though if you want to have something with her I have to give you the best friend talk" she said taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I do like her a lot and I'm not one to fuck around" she said as calmly as she could even though her voice was raspy for the milkshake.

"Good, so… you know that I will fucking hurt you and kill you if you hurt her right?" she said as coldly and bitchy as she could making the brunette feel suddenly a bit of fear of this girl but she managed to nodded anyway "Good then, her birthday is in two weeks so think of something good for her" she said as smoothly.

"Thanks" she said as genuinely as her voice let her and the other girl shrugged "Now tell me, what about you and my sister?" now it was turn for Beca to choke hard with her milkshake and turned redder than a tomato and Stacie laughed hard at this "Your face was priceless!"

"Not cool dude" she said still coughing.

Stacie stopped laughing when her tummy hurt bad "But seriously, you like her?" she said and Beca turned red and look at so suddenly interesting hands "Hey, I won't judge you" she said and the brunette seemed to relax "I just want to know because as you, I don't want my best friend/sister get hurt"

"I would never do that to her" she blurted "I just want to know her even better, I mean I do like her" she looked at the other girl and this one smiled "But I don't even know if she would like me back or something" she looked back at her hands.

"I know that this is not of my business" she raised her hands in mock of defense "But believe me when I say that I have never seen her this happy/nervous when she's around you, so my advice… you should go for it" and with this Beca cracked a big smile, then they got their food and started to eat.

* * *

After school the girls went to the mall to find something cool and cute for Stacie's birthday and also bought some things for them too, they went from store to store until the blonde stopped at the Hot Topic store and the redhead glared at her suspiciously "Why are we coming to this store?" she asked confused.

"Oh! Beca's birthday is in a month and we have this best friend thing where before our birthdays we start giving the other some random gifts so when the day comes we just hang out with the other and do whatever the other want without complain" she said smiling and taking some random CD's that caught her attention "One time I made her dress in a cute unicorn onesie in one of my birthdays to school, getting glares for every body" they laughed hard "It was priceless"

"That's a cute thing to do" the redhead smiled at the image of the brunette wearing that onesie, _I bet she looked adorable!_ She squealed internally "When's yours and her birthday?" she asked with curiosity as they headed out of the store with some stuff on their hands.

"Mine on September the 1st and Beca's on September 27th why?"

"Oh well, to buy you a present and another for Beca" she said with a beaming smile, which the blonde gave back.

"So… When you'll tell her you're drooling about her?" the redhead blushed furiously with this question and the blonde eyed her and laugh.

"Wh-What?! What are you talking about?" she said as smooth as she could trying to hide her nervousness.

"C'mon, it's obvious you have a thing for her and is useless to lie to me" she pointed at the girl and she blushed again looking at her shoes.

"Ok… you win" and the blonde smiled "I do have feelings about Beca" she said and felt a huge weight being lifted of her shoulders and sighed "But what about you and my sister?" she eyed the red blonde looking anywhere but the redhead "Aha! You have feelings for her don't ya?" she pointed at her and laughed too.

They walked around some other stores to buy some other stuff and talked about some other stuff until the hour of closure of the stores so Chloe took Aubrey home and then headed to her home. This day was going really well and accord to the plan so far.

* * *

Friday afternoon came by and William and Logan were a bit nervous, and let's face it, this dinner will be rough because coming back to the day their parents told them, it was chaos, both of them took a lot of days to process what they told them and it could possibly go the same way because one, it's a lot to take in, not everyday your dad told you that mythological creatures - ones that you truly believe only existed in tales - existed and that you are supposed to hunt them if they hurt human kind. And two, you have to be there all time and be prepared to face wrath and confusion, which both men were nervous about because they knew her daughters, one was a firecracker and the other one could get really stressed out and throw up everywhere.

So they took it as smooth as they could, the afternoon went right, all of them talking and joking around, Beca and Logan always bring up some funny jokes to the table and currently they were talking about football, topic of interest of all the people in the table except for Aubrey.

"So I think that if that dude wouldn't tackle me, the ball would totally made its way to the zone and we would totally win that game" Beca said as she finish telling why they lost the last game of the previous season.

"But that's a good reason to be prepared and kick some butts this season" William said as they finish the desert Aileen made "Let's move this conversation to the living room shall we? We still need to talk about something with you two" he pointed at Beca and Aubrey and the brunette could see the tension spread in her friend's shoulders.

They went to the living room and sat there still talking about football for a moment and then about volleyball and all the plans Aubrey had for the team this year until they fell into an awkward silence, the girls were facing their parents which was making everything more awkward.

"Well kids, Will and I need to tell you something really important that back when we were in college, our parents told us" Logan said breaking the silence "It's a lot to take in right now but you must know because we're worry and can't wait until you turn 18" the confused face of Beca was kind of priceless but the concerned face in Aubrey was making her shaking a bit, thing that the brunette noticed and hold her hand to calm her a bit.

"Just spill it dad, get to the point please" the brunette said knowing this was making her friend really stressed.

"Ok then, the Mitchell and Posen family has had a family secret for so long and it has passed for one generation to another and now is time you know…" He waited and the girls nodded "We are hunters"

"But not just simple ones" William said "We hunt Shape shifters and Werewolves" Beca's eyes opened like big plates and looked to her friend who was looking with apologetic eyes that said 'I'm sorry'.

"You're kidding right?!" The brunette scoffed a bit angrily looking at everyone.

"We are not, this is not a joke, we're serious right now" Logan said as serious as his voice let him.

"I know it seems like the movie type kind of secret but it's true, some families in the city are involved in this, we hunt only to protect human kind of those creatures and don't get me wrong, we do not do it for fun or something like that" he pointed at the girls that was still shocked "There are some of them that are quite cool and respectful of our agreements because we have those" Still, the girls were in shock.

Aubrey was shaking in fear but because she knew Beca's secret and it was afraid that this would tear their friendship apart and Beca, she was a ball of nerves and mixture of anger, disappointment, surprise and anxiety, this was a lot to take in, she couldn't even handle herself as a werewolf and now she was also destined to be a hunter of them? This was totally nuts!

"Our agreements are really simple" the blond man said and both of them looked at him still in shock "They don't kill humans and we don't kill them" if the girls were in shock now they were panicked, Aubrey couldn't help it anymore and sprinted to the bathroom to throw up, Beca followed her to make sure she was ok.

"A-are y-you o-ok?" She said with shaking voice she felt her body burn inside out, this wasn't good, she only felt like this on full moons and Aubrey noticed this and then she nodded.

"Please take me away from home?" Aubrey asked with shaky voice and the brunette nodded, they went to the blonde's room and took a bag with camping supplies, Beca jump off to her room from Aubrey's and went for her bag.

They had always a bag prepared with clothes and camping stuff just in case they wanted to go to that old house just for fun or because something was troubling them and now was a good occasion.

They took their stuff and helmets with them and went downstairs to meet their parents again.

"Where are two going?" William said concerned.

"Listen guys, we need time, we can't believe you, at least I can't" she said eying her friend that, she suspected, knew this all along "I need fresh air and time for me, so I hope you understand, this is too much to take in and Aubrey's comming with me" she said and the blonde just look at her parents with glassy eyes.

"Ok we understand and we know it's too much, but please be careful?" Logan said standing up and taking something from behind her back that looked like a _Gun?!_ The girls's eyes went wide. He handed the gun to Beca and she just look at him in shock "It's for protection, there has been this problem lately around the city with some kind of animal tearing humans apart and we believe is one of the creatures, we are not sure but you having this will make me feel a bit better? I was going to give you one in your birthday anyway" he said putting the gun in her daughter's hands, Beca still in shock, _He fucking thinks that a werewolf did that shit?!_ And something clicked in her head, that day she killed a human by accident.

"And for you my princess" the blond man stood up too and gave Aubrey another gun too "Please take them with you and be careful, we will be here when you want to talk again, just please don't forget we love you so much" the man said to both girls who nodded and went out of the house into Beca's bike and head to their secret place.

At least they didn't explode in anger and vomit like they were expecting.

* * *

The ride was dead silent, both girls drowned in their thoughts about what their parents just told them.

Aubrey was just nervous now, she didn't know what this meant, of course she was sure everything would change into something she didn't plan at all, but she wasn't expected that she needed to uphold a legacy that apparently her dad wanted to.

Beca was just trying to cool off, she didn't want to turn, she hated turning into the monster she was but her mind was in overdrive _I'm a fucking werewolf and now I'm supposed to be hunting them too?! What the fuck?! Why the fuck this is happening to me?!_ She sped up in anger until they reached their secret place as they called it.

They were silent all the way to the basement, which they transformed into a cool room so they could crash there whenever they wanted. After a long silence Aubrey spoke up.

"Becs? Are you ok?" She asked and the brunette chuckled and looked up to her best friend with a sad smirk but her eyes were all watery

"Nothing of this is really ok y'know?" And the blonde nodded and cracked a small smile "I was supposed to get worry about just one thing my whole life and it was this curse of turning into a monster every month but-"

"You're not a monster Beca" she cut her off with a lot of sincerity in her voice making tears fall down hers and the brunette's cheeks that she hurriedly wiped and cupped her cheeks so she looked at her "You're not a monster, you work your ass off every month to control yourself and that's admirable so stop saying that you're one please" she said and a small smile cracked her face.

"Thaks for always be here for me Bree" she hugged her friend closely "I just… I'm concerned because now we are supposed to be this 'hunter thing'? And I'm already going crazy just because I'm a werewolf and now this, it's just to much on my plate" she looked down the floor.

"I know, it's too much for me too because my best friend in the whole world is a creature I must hunt if she hurts humans and I just don't want that" she said looking down her hands "I don't want to loose you"

"You won't" she said hugging her tightly "Friends above anything remeber?" And a smile spread in the blonde's face.

Then, the blonde told her friend everything she has found, and that it wasn't sure about what that meant until this night and made sense, "Let's plan something to make all this fucking crap work for us shall we?" She said smiling and the brunette smiled back.

"We shall"

They stood up all night planning on something they could do about all the crap they were into. They decided to suck up and hide the fact as much as possible that Beca was a werewolf and learn as much as they could about this 'legacy' their families uphold because they thought it was the best. For now.

* * *

The full moon was approaching and the Beales were nervous, well mostly Chloe because this meant that her Beca could hate her and this was breaking her heart really painfully.

They got prepared early that day and Stacie was focusing in the scent of Beca from the house, everyone was ready to head out when Stacie was, and no longer after 11 that night they were off the house and into the woods, after a moment of running they stopped so Stacie traced the scent.

 _Ok, this way guys_ she voiced out her thoughts to the family and they followed, some meters ahead she suddenly stopped. _Do you smell that?_ She asked and they said yes, _That's her smell, she's close and down by the river_ she said and Connor and Claire walk ahead.

 _Girls, you all stay behind us and away from her sight, your mom and I will talk to her, when we do that we'll let you know_ Connor voiced out and the girls nodded in their werewolf form.

The older werewolves sprinted really fast to the scent Stacie told them it was for Beca and when they arrived to the river they saw her, the brunette werewolf drinking some water from the river.

They moved as quiet as they could, Connor took her right so she didn't run and Claire her left.

 _Hey there,_ Claire said with the sweetest voice she had and the brunette wolf flinched and jumped in surprise and then she turned around to run but found another werewolf silhouette.

 _Please don't run, we just want to talk to you_ Connor said as calm as he could.

 _What the fuck?! Who are you?!_ Then something clicked in her head, _I'm not alone?... I'm not alone!_ She didn't know if she was scared, angry or excited but she could totally tell that she felt kind of safe, like belonging.

 _No, you're not alone,_ Claire said and the brunette looked at her _I'm Claire, this is my husband Connor._

 _You can hear my thoughts?! That's… Please don't do it._

 _Well we aren't doing that, we are actually talking like in normal life the people would do it,_ Connor said to an already confused werewolf.

 _Sweetie,_ Claire said and the brunette faced her, _We just want to know, do you have a pack?_ The brunette shook her head, _Do you know what's that?_ Another shook, _Ok well, then you're alone?_ This time Beca looked down the floor a bit ashamed, _Well you don't have to be anymore sweetie._

Beca just stood there for a moment thinking, this week couldn't get more frustrating, first that legacy thing with her family and now she wasn't alone at all, all this time? Where were they when she needed them? Maybe they didn't live in the city but that's no excuse either, she needed them but also she was kind of better on her own, who was she fooling? She was tremendously confused! She felt her head hurt just thinking about what is happening right now, is too much, too fucking much!

 _Hey,_ Connor said approaching a bit the girl, _We just want you to know that we are now here if you need us,_ the brunette looked at him.

 _Just think about it?_ Claire said smoothly, _We will come here in this exact spot next Saturday, if you wanna come, and we can have a chat and answer all of your questions._ The brunette nodded and the Beales just went away leaving a so fucking confused Beca standing by the river.

After some hours of just contemplating the woods she headed back to her secret place all turned into a human again, took her phone and dialed her best friend. She called her three times and then she answered.

" _Mmwhat?"_ The blonde said over the phone with raspy voice.

"I need you to fully wake up because we need to talk right now, this can't wait" she said and she heard the blonde groaning.

" _What's that important that you have to call me at… 2am Becs?"_ She said a bit frustrated.

"I found another werewolves"

 **A/N: So? Wha'dy'all think? Let me know in the comments! Also, if you would like to see the other characters of pitch perfect in this fic let me know!**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	8. Secrets

**A/N: Next chapter is here! Thanks for the waiting! I needed those vacations :3 anyway I managed to start this before I went outta town and during my vacations so here it is.**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets

They make life really harder and sometimes is just bull shit, they make you feel bad because you're supposed to be quiet about it and not tell anyone but sometimes is too much.

" _What?!"_ the blonde girl whispered/yelled with shock all over her voice over the phone, in the other end it was totally hearable that Beca was moving some stuff.

"Coming home, see ya at the tree house?" she said as she was changing into more comfortable clothes.

"' _Kay, coming there, be careful please?"_

"Promise" and so she sprinted as fast as she could because on full moons she couldn't take her bike, her father would notice this, and now knowing that her legacy was to kill things like her it wasn't a good idea, _Fuck, now what I'm gonna do?_ She thought as she was arriving her house, heading to her back yard.

When they were little, Logan started to made a house in the big tree that was in the back yard, and Aubrey and Beca were always there, eventually the house started to grow as the girls and now it was a big and fancy tree house.

Climbing the ladder, and entering the house, she found herself being tackled in a big hug by her best friend "Owf! everything is ok, calm down" she said to the shaking blond ball "You cold?" and her friend just nodded "Here weirdo" and she handed her her jacket, she didn't needed anyway, her skin was really hot "Why didn't you brought a jacket? it's a really cold night"

"I was still asleep when I got out, didn't think I was going to need one, but now tell me... what happened?" she said still shaking and her friend just wrapped her again in a hug.

"Well I found another werewolves-" she started and her friend just eyed her, the brunette was smiling at her statement "-well, they found me... but still, I can't believe that I'm not alone in this city! it's been 4 years Bree... 4 years all alone and now it seems I'm not anymore" the smile in her face was really big and was making her friend smile too, even though she was also in shock, thinking in the events that happened some moments ago.

"So, I imagine that is a good thing right? what exactly happened?" and her friend started to tell her every single thing that occurred back by the river in the woods, even the possible meeting on Saturday "Wait, so are you gonna go?"

"I still don't know, I have a ton of doubts, that's for sure, but what about that thing with our families?" she asked worried "I mean we totally have a plan for all of this but now there's this other opportunity of actually know about me, and don't get me wrong it really thrills me to know about what I am even though I hate it" she looked at the floor and her friend just hugged her.

"Hey" she lifted her friend shin so she could see her in the eyes "Do you want my opinion?" and the brunette nodded "Well, I think you should totally go and know about this werewolf thing, maybe you could finally make sense of everything with them and besides, we could always plan things again, come up with something new" she said smiling making the brunette feel way better.

So they planned again what the hell they could do with both things, being a werewolf and being a werewolf hunter, and boy, this is going to be though, they just planned until they fell asleep right there on the tree house.

* * *

When they got back from the river, they found the girls pacing around the woods, well, just Chloe, the other two werewolves were watching her trying to calm her down a bit but it was hard to make the nervous redhead to do that.

 _We already talked to her_ Connor said when he and Claire arrived making the nervous redhead froze and turn to face them.

 _How it went? What she said? What's gonn' happen? Did she ran away? She's not here with you, She totally hates me! She hates me!_ the redhead started to ramble and started to pace again with watery eyes until her mother and father stopped her.

 _Princess, calm down, it went good, you don't have to worry_ her father told her trying to calm her.

 _Yes sweetie, we talked to her, but we cannot ambush her with a lot of werewolf stuff right now, it could be too overwhelming for her baby girl_ she said and the redhead seemed to calm a bit, _We told her to come by the same spot on Saturday to talk with her and if y'all want to come it will be better to tell her the truth and let her know what you are, and then she can process everything and it'll be better,_ Claire said and with this the redhead manage to calm a bit.

 _Yeah Chubs, we should do it, I think it'll be the best thing_ she started to walk around the woods too, _I mean I'm nervous too, she could tell Bree and she'll be in shock, and then she could stop talking to me because I lied to her and then… Oh my God… She'll hate me! She will totally hate me and then she will stop talking to me and then it all be chaos and…_ she started to ramble too. And how not to, they were nervous, they will expose their secret to the ones they love, it's just nuts!

 _Girls!... calm down_ Claire said and both just stood still _Nothing like that will happen… and about Aubrey, if she knows, you need to talk to her just to make sure she won't tell anyone and that's it baby girl_ she reassure to the brunette that was kind of shaking in fear.

 _Now, let's go home, we need to rest,_ Connor said and they headed home where Claire made some tea for the nervous girls so they could have a proper sleep.

* * *

The following days, Aubrey and Beca got used to talk about their plans with all that shit that has happened until they fell asleep in the other girl's room, and their parents noticed this. They were currently crashing on Beca's bed when a knock woke them up.

"Hey girls" Logan said peeking through the door and the girls moved and stretched a bit "I know it's early but I have to tell you something so please go get ready and I'll wait for you downstairs with yummy breakfast" the girls nodded and he closed the door again.

"Why do we have to wake up again?" the brunette whined as the blonde stood up and stretched a bit.

"Because is school day Becs, stay in bed while I take a shower and then I'll wake you" the blonde said and it wasn't needed to tell twice to the brunette before she crashed again against the pillow.

After both girls showered and got ready for school they went down to meet William, Aileen and Logan sitting in the dining room.

"Why you guys doing here?" the blonde girl asked confused as they sat down the table.

"Oh, is just we wanted to know if… you have thought about what we said last Friday" William said from the other end of the table and both girls just sat in silence eying each other.

"Do we need to answer you like… Now?" The blonde girl said getting breakfast in her plate.

"Not really but we just wanted to know how you were doing with all this" Logan said eying the girls.

"I have a question" the brunette girl said with her mouth full but before someone could tell her not to speak with her mouth full she said "What if we decide not to uphold our legacy like to decline our right?... I'm just curious to know that"

"Well… It's complicated… If you weren't Posen or Mitchell then you could do just that" William said getting the girls all confused "Our families were part of the foundation of the agency and the ones that made the agreements with the creatures, if one of you or other foundation family member declined their legacy then the agreements broke and it'll be chaos"

Ok so, the girls weren't expecting this, they eyed each other "Is there something else should we know about this legacy? I don't know maybe that we will be in some kind of prison and we won't be able to see any of our friends or something? Or maybe like we are kind of special force like the CIA and we're bound to kill whoever that found about us?" The brunette asked sarcastically and the men just laughed.

"We know is too much and it's weird and that you kind of hate all this, believe us, we did too, but besides that there's nothing else, I mean, you will have to train everyday in the evenings to learn self defense and use some other guns, but that's all" Logan said so easily like it was no big deal and let's be honest here, both girls were freaking out.

"Are you ok there darlings?" Aileen asked as smooth as she could but the girls were there thinking and eying each other, they started to eat faster.

"Um… Yeah, I… Can… Can we talk about this on Sunday?" The blonde asked looking at her now empty plate un wanting to lock eyes with their parents.

"Sure princess, actually we can wait until your birthday next week to begin with all the training but we are just going to ask you to be careful at night, it could be dangerous..."

"Also, don't go out without the guns Will and I gave you, we taught you how to use them long ago for protection, so just be careful" the girls just nodded and stood up.

"Ok well we need to go to school, see y'all later" the brunette said and both girls didn't even looked back, they kind of sprinted away from the house.

On their way to school, Beca was unusually quiet "You ok there Becs?" The blonde asked over the mic of her helmet.

"No… This can't be more difficult Bree… I'm a werewolf, I'm a werewolf hunter and I just can't declined my legacy, we HAVE to be hunters, we can't bailout from this… This is bullshit Bree, I hate this…" she said so frustrated and speeded up.

"I know is not soothing, but we'll plan something, I'll be always here with and for you Becs" the blonde tightened her grip around the brunette's waist and she seemed to relax.

"I love you Bree" she said with more calmed voice and sighed.

"I know, I love me too…" And the brunette laughed hard at this, it was cool that your best friend knew exactly what to do to make you smile.

* * *

The next days were torturous for Chloe and Stacie, they were all nervous whenever they saw Aubrey or Beca, they were kind of trying to avoid them but of course, it was impossible because in one way or another they found each other.

So there was Chloe, putting her belongings in her locker as fast as she could to go find Stacie and go hiking as they planned just to refresh themselves from the nervousness they felt about the situation, but certain brunette appeared.

"Hey you…" Chloe froze in place at the sound of the voice that melted her insides but smiled.

"Hey…" She said shyly making the brunette smile in adoration, _this girl can't be cuter_ the brunette thought.

"Hey… I-I…. I was… W-Wondering…" The words seem to get caught before going out of her, _Oh my God Mitchell get your fucking shit together!_ The brunette thought and sighed "I was wondering if you want to… Go out today… W-with m-me t-to the m-movies…" The air she was breathing felt thick and heavy and she felt like her lungs were being crashed until the redhead beamed so huge making her insides calmed.

Both of them were smiling like idiots "Yeah… I-I'd… Love to…" Then a blonde girl decided to arrive and interrupt their silent admiration.

"Hey guys, Have you seen Stacie? I've been looking for her all day…" She looked down to the floor that seemed interesting at the moment "She didn't came to the classes we have together…"

"Oh! That's cuz we've been practicing to woo you two… captains… to enter the teams here in school…" She looked to both girls "We want to enter the football and volleyball team" she smiled shyly "That's besides the other sport teams we want to get in… The tryouts are next week right?"

"Y-yeah… For all sports in school actually" she said amazed, _Stacie wanted to woo me?_ The blonde smiled and stood there frozen.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" The brunette asked the redhead and she just smiled like an idiot and nodded "Perfect!" She said with a high-pitched voice and blushed then composed herself a bit "I mean… Cool… Cool" she said, leaning on the locker next to Chloe's and smiled.

"Ok… See you at 7…" She leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making the brunette blush and froze, then she walked outside school to find Stacie inside the car behind the wheel tapping the beat of a random song.

"Hey… About time chubs, what took you so long?"

"Oh... I… I… Beca found me… And… We… Are going out on… A date?" She said shyly at the memory of the brunette, she sighed deeply and smiled leaning on the car window.

Stacie just looked at her occasionally while driving and smiling "So are you going?..."

"Yeah… She'll pick me up at 7 today…" She said shyly and the brunette gasped.

"Ok so… We are totally not gonn' to hike! I'll help you out with your outfit!" She squealed in excitement.

Back at the lockers the blonde and the brunette stood there, Beca looking at Chloe leaving and Aubrey looking at her friend "So you two are going out?..." She poked her side making her go out of the spell the redhead was putting in the brunette.

"Yeah…" Then something clicked in her head "Shit!" She looked at the blonde nervously "I'm going out in a date with Chloe! Shit shit shit SHIT!" She started pacing furiously around the blonde "What the fuck do I do?! What am I supposed to do?! What if I fucking screw this up and then she doesn't like me?! What did I ask her out?! What if she hates me?! What the fuck am I gonna wear?! What should I do Bree?! Why the fuck are you laughing?!" The brunette rambled unable to stop pacing and it was kind of funny for the blonde.

"Calm your tits Beca! Everything's gonna be fine!" She said grabbing her by the arms and stopping her to keep pacing "Look at me Becs…" And the brunette managed to do that "You're gonna be fine, this date thing is going to be fine! I'll help you" and smiled to her friend making the brunette's nerves go down just a little bit "Let's go… We need you to get ready for your date" she reassured her with a smile and went to Beca's home.

* * *

When Chloe and Stacie arrived home they went directly to the redhead's room and her closet, they took out all of Chloe's clothes to see what was best to wear for her date.

She decided to wear a romper and some low top converse that matched, she wore light make up and fixed a bit her natural red waves and it was done.

"Oh my God Chloe, you look so beautiful, you are totally gonn' get some tonight" Stacie winked mischievously at her and she blushed making the other girl laugh.

"Ok so, who's the lucky girl?" Claire asked, they didn't noticed that her mom was by the door frame looking at them.

"Oh… Um… She… Um…-" the young redhead got really nervous suddenly because she didn't know if it was a good idea go out with Beca before they dropped the bomb to her, that's why she's been avoiding this.

"She's going out on a date with Beca" Stacie said before Chloe could stop her earning a deadly glare from the other girl.

"Beca as Beca the brunette we are supposed to meet tomorrow by the river?" Her mother asked in a way too serious tone.

"Um… Yes…" The redhead said in a small voice with guilty eyes and her mother went to her bed and sat padding the space beside her so the redhead sat with her.

"Ok so, you are going out with this girl…" The girl nodded "And she's a werewolf like us without training or pack or with proper knowledge about us…" She stated and the redhead looked with sad eyes at her lap "I'm gonna ask you for something…" The girl nodded and Claire continued "Today you two are probably feel excited and yet anxious, so I'm gonna ask you to focus and try to be chill for her… She won't know what to do with the anxiousness she'll feel and probably will make her feel bad or angry at herself so please… Just try to see this and whenever that happens take her hand in yours and squeeze it or kiss her cheek…" Chloe's face matched the color of her hair.

"You're asking me to kiss her?..." She whispered in a high pitched tone.

"In her cheek… if you do that it'll make easy for her all the feelings she'll experience today…" She reassured her daughter and hugged her "She will need us-you, she'll need you today to make the night more bearable for herself" the girl nodded and her mother hugged her, now the redhead had kind of a mission: make Beca's night more bearable and she'll do whatever she can to make that happen.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey arrived at home in record time mostly because the brunette was too anxious to respect all the speed limits, when they arrived the girls stormed to the brunette's room, well, just Beca, Aubrey walked normally.

When the blonde got into the other girl's room, she found the brunette pacing from one wall to another, so she just sat in the brunette's bed and stared at her, she tried to call her so she calmed a bit but she didn't stopped pacing, Aubrey could swear that if the brunette didn't stop she'd make a hole in the floor.

"I swear to you Allison that if you don't stop pacing around I will kick your fucking ass!" The blonde shouted angrily at the brunette who stopped in her tracks.

"Don't use my fucking middle name Bree!" Beca pointed her finger to the blonde "Not cool dude! Besides, I'm just nervous, I'm fucking going out with Chloe! With Chloe!" She said exasperated, she got closer to her friend and kneeled in front of her grabbing her hands and saw her "Do you fucking know what that means?... I'm freaking out here Bree, I'm so fucking nervous and anxious that I could throw up" and the blonde moved from her place to the brunette's closet.

She grabbed the best outfit she could find: a white plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans and one of the most cutest pair of boots Beca has - and of course, we are talking about combat boots, but she had different styles too - and tossed them to the brunette's face.

"Stop your rambling, get your shit together, go change and come back so I help you out with your date..." the blonde got all general on her and looking the brunette not moving she yelled pointing to the bathroom "MOVE!"

"Ok, ok… I'm going" so she did just what she was told, she entered her bathroom took a really cold shower and got changed, as soon as she got out of there she was met by her friend writing something down a note pad.

"Get your hair and makeup done while I finish this list..." and the other girl obeyed.

"A list about what?..." The brunette started to do her makeup and eyed the blonde.

"Things you need to remember in your date…" she sighed happily "All done… Now, come here…" She patted the spot beside her on the brunette's bed and the other girl obeyed "Now focus because this is important for you" the brunette nodded and she started.

"Ok so here's what you gonna do… First of all, you have to go and buy some flowers or a cute thing to give her when you pick her up…" The girl nodded "Then you have to be a gentleman with her in every sense possible, open the door for her when you get to the movies, you have to pay for everything because you asked her out, if she gets cold you give her your jacket and please, please Beca-" she said the last line with her hands joined in a prayer mock "Behave like a lady…" The brunette looked at her confused "By that I mean no eating like a pig, no burping and using your manners… This is not a movies night with Jessie or Benji ok?" She said dead serious, Beca didn't like at all movies but she'd go if the plot got her attention "Have I made myself clear?" She pointed at her with her finger.

"Crystal… I'll be a gentle… Woman… A truly gentlewoman" she smirked at her friend.

"Ok then finish your makeup and hair…"

"Aye aye, Captain!" She made a soldier salute mock earing the finger from her friend and laugh.

* * *

The brunette arrived 15 minutes before 7 and the nerves and anxiousness were filling up her veins really fast, she was having a hard time breathing right now, she stopped by a flower shop and bought a white rose for Chloe, she didn't know for sure what her favorite rose was so she texted Aubrey and she told her to buy that one so she did.

She was just outside the house, not sure if she should knock or not, she was shaking because of the nerves, _Breath Mitchell, you can do this, just be cool, be yourself, not a big deal, she already said yes and we will go to the movies, we'll have a good time, just like you planned, well Aubrey planned, but still, everything's gonna be ok and it'll be cool so chill out and get your shit together! Just knock…_ She thought and got her hand up to knock but it seemed that her hand had life for itself and didn't do as Beca told and tried one more time without succeeding, _Fucking hand! Just fucking knock!..._ So she managed to recover the control of her hand and knocked lightly the door.

After some seconds the door was open by the tall brunette she already knew but had a dead serious stare, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the other girl "So you and my sister…"

"Um… Yeah I… Hi Stacie…" She took her hand to her neck and rubbed it awkwardly.

"Ok so… We already had that talk but Imma refresh it to you…" She got close to the other girl "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you…" She said pointing at her with her finger in a deadly tone making the other girl froze in place, then a smile cracked in the taller girl's face "But I'm totally glad that you did asked her out! Just behave and if you get some tonight you need to tell me!" she winked and the other girl blushed furiously "Chubs! Beca's here!" She yelled and after some minutes the redhead got downstairs to the front door "I'll leave you two alone and no funny business" Stacie pointed at them and disappeared into the kitchen.

But of course, after the sight of each other, the girls didn't even listened to the last part Stacie said "Hi…" The redhead said shyly.

"Hi… Wow… Hi… Y-you… You look gorgeous…" She said and took the flower she was hiding behind her "I… Um… This is… For you…" And gave it to her, making the other girl sighed in surprise and melted 'cuz of the adorableness of the brunette.

"Oh my God! It is beautiful Becs!" She took the flower and hugged tightly the brunette, who didn't expected so soon a hug from the other girl and felt like melting and frozing inside at the time by the use of that nickname from the redhead "Imma put it in here-" She turned a bit and behind her was a table with some vases with water and flowers "-then I'll take it to my room" then she turned to the girl and took one hand in hers "Shall we go?" And the brunette nodded.

As Aubrey told her, she behaved like a total gentlewoman, she helped the redhead go on the bike and helped her put a helmet, she opened the door for her every time it was needed and paid everything they ate at the movies.

When they got out of the movies Beca took Chloe to a dinner, they ordered something and she started to get anxious as soon as they sat together, she was tapping a random beat in the table and noticing this, the redhead opted to break the silence.

"So… I was wondering… " She was seeing the brunette intently who stopped the tapping and focused on her "Did you really liked the movie? You seemed off…" the brunette rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"I…" she sighed, there was no use to lie to the redhead, she really liked her and didn't want to look like the idea of ever lying to her "I didn't…" she looked at her in the eyes and saw a slight disappointment in those blue orbs but hurriedly added "I do not like movies at all…"

"Then why you asked me to the movies?..." she said a little taken aback for the other girl's answer.

"Being honest?... that was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you… I kind of not think totally clear when you're around…" she said the last part without noticing at first but then when her words clicked her she blushed furiously and anxiety took over her, she started to breath erratic and the redhead noticed this.

She blushed too but as the promised she made to her mom, she'll try to make the brunette feel better, so she took one of her hands in hers and looked at her "Being honest with you… You do the same to me…" and cracked a small smile to the brunette who seemed to relax and smile back.

After the dinner Beca took Chloe home, they laughed the whole trip to the redhead's house because of the dude back in the dinner. "It was hilarious! The dude didn't even care that his pants were tore from behind!" the brunette said as they climbed down the bike.

"No no no no no, it was better the face that lady made! She was terrified of the boy not wearing underwear!" a fully belly laugh creep out of the girls until they felt tears coming out of their faces.

"How… c-could you… forget that?!" the brunette said between laughs.

"Well poor thing! He totally looked like he didn't sleep at all for days"

"Well you're right, he looked like shit!" and they laugh again.

After the laughter faded, they found themselves at the front door of the redhead's house seeing each other with adoration "I had a good time tonight Becs…" she put all her honesty in her words and the brunette seemed to notice this and her heart ached in a good way.

"Yeah… me too…" and then the redhead took the other girl's hands and intertwined their fingers making the brunette catch her breath, the redhead walked closer.

It felt like a magnet to the girls, as electricity run through their arms and felt how their bodies melted in the other girl's eyes, the electricity was painfully good as their bodies came closer and closer, they were beaming at each other, not being able to look anywhere but their eyes.

Their faces were inches apart and they didn't feel panicked, they felt a warmth like no other, like when you take a shower with the right temperature of the hot water through your body, like they were floating because of the butterflies, and then, they joined their lips in a small kiss.

It was like fireworks, like a shot of coffee punching you in the face making you finally wake up, like a cool breeze in a hot day, like breathing for the first time, like everything will be ok… just ok.

The kiss started innocently, but it started to heat in a non sexual way, Chloe licked the bottom lip from the other girl and she granted access, their tongues danced in rhythm, the kiss was given with so much love, so much care, they never felt something quite like it before, it eased he remained nerves from both, all the anxiety, the excitement, the fear, all of it was gone and they were in a state of pure bliss.

They stopped the kiss slowly, finishing with small pecks, they were smiling so big, they felt truly happy, and they were feeling what love feels like "Talk to you tomorrow…?" the brunette said with a big smile and the redhead nodded "´Kay" and she started to walk away but the redhead stopped her and peck her again sweetly.

"A kiss for you to sleep tight…" she whispered against her lips and the brunette sighed happily "Good night Becs…" she hugged her tightly, let her go and she entered the dark house, and it seemed that everyone was asleep, she looked at her phone, _Oh boy, it really late!_ So she went as quiet as she could to sleep, she went to bed happily.

The brunette was in ecstasy, she was so happy, _We kissed! We fucking kissed!_ She was screaming internally as she drove home, that night she went to sleep so happy, so loved, _Wait… is this was love feels like?... if it is then… it's absolutely great!_ She jumped in her bed and got herself together and drifted to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Saturday evening came and Beca was at the abandoned house trying to calm herself up a bit, she was thinking in the questions she could ask to the wolves that found her the last full moon, she was afraid in part. All her thoughts were interrupted by some steps she could listen in the upper floors, she grabbed her gun and switched all lights off so the basement went all dark, she prepared the gun just in case and hid beside the entrance of the door, like a cop.

The steps were approaching slowly to the basement, really carefully, then it hit her, the smell of a human that she already knew, so she hid her gun behind her back on her jeans, stepped closer to the door waiting for the other person to enter, so when this one entered, Beca took the gun from her surprisingly fast making her scream.

The blonde was so fucking scared, someone took the gun off her hands and now she was defenseless against this other person, or at least that's what she thought until she saw those glowing icy blue orbs looking at her "Beca!" she approached her and start to punch her lightly in the arms and chest, and the other girl was laughing so damn hard it hurted her "You… fucking bitch! You fucking gave me a heart attack! I was freaking out here!" she yelled as she turn the lights on again.

"Dude! That… was… EPIC!" she said between laughs and the other girl scoffed and went to sat down at the bed that was down there "I'm… sorry… I couldn't… I couldn't hold myself back once I knew it was you Bree" she said as her laughs ended.

"Are you done?..." she said coldly at the brunette that seriously gave her a mini heart attack.

"Yeah… I'm done now, I'm sorry…" she said a bit guilty, she knew she hated when Beca scared her, but what she could do? She loved the way Aubrey jumped like a cat every time, so she couldn't stop herself when it was an opportunity.

"I thought you were by the river by now…" the said crossing her hands on her chest and looking elsewhere "I seriously freaked out imagining that someone was here in our basement!" she looked again at the brunette angrily "You fucking scare me to death!" she yelled.

"Wow! Calm down! I said I was sorry!" she put her hands up in a mock of surrender and went to sit down beside the blonde "I didn't mean to scare you, I came by here to think before going to the river, I was kind of freaking out after I left your house earlier… I'm truly sorry…" she looked at her friend who just got close to hug her.

"I came here to think too… This entire legacy thing is getting the best of me…" she said in the brunettes ear.

"I know, we'll figure it out Bree, besides, I think you're gonna make a hell of a hunter, and you'll look so fucking sexy in, I imagine, dark suits like ninjas!" this made the blonde laugh hard and made the mood more bearable because of the situation "Now… I have to go, I don't want to be up all night, I'll text you when I go home 'kay?" she said looking into the other girl's eyes and proceeded to take more gun cartridges.

"'Kay, be careful, if you need me, call" and the brunette went out to the awaiting river meeting.

* * *

She was getting close to the accorded spot, and it was really weird that the night felt cold without any wind blowing, it was a strange city, she walked until she found the sight of the river, there were two people really close to the river, there was a fire pit, as she got close she could se that there was a man and a woman hugging.

She just stopped, she thought she'd see the wolves but it's clearly that she kind of was mistaken, this was a couple by the river and is usual to find this kind of stuff here so she sighed deeply and disappointed she started to turn around until she heard a voice, _Come join us…_ it was a voice in her head.

"Come sweetie" the woman by the river said and when she turned again she was facing her "Come join us, I don't know if you remember, I'm Cl-"

"Claire…" the brunette cut her off nervously but the woman smiled at her "I do remember…" she said really quietly but the wolves could hear her clearly anyway.

"Come join us then…" Connor said with caring voice that make the brunette's insides feel comfortable, like… like in home, she didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this people, so she came closer and sat in one of the big wood lodges that were around the fire pit.

"Here…"Claire gave her a mug and the brunette took it "It's hot chocolate" and a warm smile took over the woman's features sending a warm feeling in her chest, it reminded her her mom.

"We know you have a lot of doubts, so as soon as you're ready feel free to ask…" Connor said and the brunette looked at the man as she took a sip of the mug, _Oh my fucking god! This is delicious!_ She thought.

"Well thank you" the woman said and the brunette stood there frozen and a bit shocked then Claire cleared her throat "Don't worry, I didn't read your mind, you just voiced out your thoughts" and the brunette tiled her head to her left in confusion "You kind of, literally, spoke what was in your mind, it is an ability we… werewolves…" she said pointing at Connor and the brunette "Have, so don't worry, if you don't want to voice your thoughts, just focus in yourself and we won't hear" another warm smile that made the brunette relaxed.

"So…" the brunette started awkwardly "You two are… like me?" the couple nodded "And… you are a pack…" another nod "Just the two of you?..."

"No… we have kids…" Connor said and the brunette nodded "The other night we asked you if you have a pack because we wanted to know if you were aware of everything you can do as a werewolf, but you told us you're not…" and the girl nodded again "Look, we want to help you… to teach you… if you let us, we know, how hard it can be, and we… we don't want you to suffer more alone…" she said the last part so calmed and too much care.

"I…" she sighed and looked at the mug, a lot of thoughts were flooding her mind, since day one of the curse "I've been this thing for 4 years… and I've been hating every moment of it…" she sighed again trying to hold the tears that were threatened to fall "It's been excruciating, the pain… because of this secret has…" she was fighting so hard to sound normal and swallow the lump in her throat "… has torn me apart… a-and d-don't get me wrong… it has some good things…" she managed to laugh but it was a bitter laugh "How did you found me?..." he furrowed her brows and looked at them.

"Our… daughter found you…" Connor said looking at her "And if you let us explain ourselves, we can tell you how it happened but is tough, and you must let us explain before you attempt to run, are you ok with it?" and the brunette nodded, she desperately needed an explanation, a relieve from this, "You promise?" another nod.

"One of our daughters… was the one who… bit you…" the brunette froze, and she started shaking "When we knew this, all of us started to look for you, the one who bit you didn't remember how you looked and we look for you the whole night without succeeding and every full moon of every month we went out of town – we lived in one of the towns nearby here – we looked for you, all 7 of us, around all the towns nearby here, these woods, without succeeding, we were worried because we couldn't found you, all these years we were looking for you…" he said to the shaking ball in front of him.

Without noticing Claire got close to her and put a blanket around her shoulders and spoke "We were so desperate to find you…" she looked at those frightened eyes "When we moved to the city, my daughter saw you and recognized you and with the help of our another daughters we trace your scent and finally found you here the other day"

The brunette couldn't managed all the emotions that were hitting in her guts, she started to cry, she didn't cry since her mom's funeral and she promised herself that she wouldn't cry in the future, but this, this was some serious horse shit! And Claire just did what she knew was best… she hugged the girl who leaned and let everything out.

"W-why… y-you d-didn't… f-find me s-sooner?... why?..." her voice was weak against the woman's shoulder, she couldn't understand, she suffered too much "I-I s-suffered t-too m-much… I-I ha-hate mys-self e-everyday bec-cause of th-this c-curse…"

"You find it like that because we weren't there… but baby girl…" she took the girl's face between her hands and looked at those frightened deep blue eyes "We are here now and we won't NEVER let you go again… we'll take care of you… and we'll teach you…" the brunette was overwhelmed by this amount of kindness, it was like being with her mom again, no one has ever treat her like this but her mom.

She took a deep breath and sat straight, away from Claire's touch, she walked away a bit from them holding herself because she felt like she was breaking because of all these _STUPID FEELINGS!_ She tried to compose herself before talking again.

"Who… are they?… Your… your daughters" she said with thick voice, the couple eyed each other and nodded.

"They will show up in a moment, you have to comprehend that we needed to talk with you first because once you see them, you won't see them again like you used to" Connor said and the girl furrowed her brow again.

"I know them?..." and the couple nodded.

* * *

Back in the woods the girls were hidden by some rocks, all of them listening to the conversation their parents had with the brunette, and Chloe couldn't help but crying, she was anxious, panicking, nervous, afraid that Beca stopped talking to her, to hate her, she couldn't bare that… She couldn't get use to the idea of the brunette hating her.

Stacie was hugging her tight, rubbing soothing circles in her back and Clary was shaking hugging also the taller brunette.

* * *

"Yes you do, so please, we know it's gonna be hard, and the ones to blame are Claire and me for not finding you in time, but we're wiling to do anything to make it up to you, we are looking for your well being as one of us, we don't want you to suffer anymore" he said with guilt in her eyes but sincerity in his words.

The brunette nodded "Girls, please come.." she said a bit loud but not yelling behind them and Beca shot her eyes up to the sound of steps approaching, as they were getting close she could hear the sobs of one of them and the racing heart of the other two, but then she saw… she saw her… she saw that girl that made her world worth living and she couldn't believe it… that girl was a werewolf…

 _Chloe…_

 **A/N: so… sorry for the cliffhanger again! But it was needed (:**

 **Tell me what you think of it in the comments! I'm looking forward to see what you think, I know that the story is going slow but in further chapters will go faster and with so much drama, fluff, suspense and stuff like that!**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	9. Truth

**A/N: Another chapter's here! Let me here y'all clap! *imaginary claps on my head* thank you, thank you. I had kind of fun writing this one, I hope y'all like it and if you do do not forget to review! I really like reading your reviews, it kind of inspire me to keep writing.**

 **So here it goes!**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Truth

So there's two kinds of truth, the ugly truth and the things we want to hear that we take as truth. The thing is that sometimes the ugly truth makes everything better even if we don't like it…

"You've got to be kidding me…" She said breathless, the air in her lungs wasn't enough, her heart was aching badly, her head spinning and she felt her limbs really weak, this couldn't be happening to her, _this can't… This can't be serious…_

"The one who bit you is Clary…" Connor said and the younger Beale stepped forward to hug the man, she could see the orange hair the little girl has got brighter as some weak rays of the sunset hit her.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" The little girl managed to say with the weakest voice, she was shaking terribly and she was about to sob.

The brunette stared at her with a spark of anger and her thoughts were running wild in her brain… All of the pain and angst was because of that girl… All of the guilt she felt every month because of things she didn't remember doing in full moons… All of those long nights without sleeping… All of it because that little girl decided to bit her 4 years ago.

She was frozen but felt her skin burn wildly, like how she felt every full moon night, she felt her eyes change in glowing icy ones, her heartbeat in her throat "You were the one… You turned me into this!" She hissed in a really low voice making the little girl started to sob uncontrollably, Beca was losing it, she could feel how she was turning.

Suddenly a flash of redhead stepped between the girls interrupting the trance between the brunette to her little sister "...Beca?..." Chloe called and Beca averted her eyes from the small redhead to found watery baby blues in front of her, the sight just crushed her heart, suddenly she got insanely anxious.

The brunette started shaking but this time with worry because Chloe was crying, _No…_ She stepped close to the redhead that made her heart flutter, she didn't want to see this girl frightened not a single bit, her angriness faded completely, she cupped the other girl's face, wiped the tears that fell and stare at those eyes "D-don't cry… Please?..." She whispered and joined their foreheads "I'm… I'm sorry for yell… This… This is too… Too much… For me right now… I can't… I'm sorry…" She said those last words looking anywhere but the redhead's eyes and start walking backwards whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again until she turned and sprinted as fast as her legs let her.

 _No… No no no no no!… Why her? Why she had to be a werewolf?! There's nothing normal in my fucking life! Why her? Why did I have to fall for her?!... Mom… Where are you when I need you?!... Please… This can't be real! Not Chloe… Not her!_ Her head was screaming, everything seemed foggy because she was crying, her heart was hurting making her limbs to feel numb, she was getting close to the abandoned house gasping for the air that her lungs didn't want to catch.

She ran to the basement and found her friend there writing something, when the blonde looked up and found the brunette was a mess of tears she stood up worriedly and wrapped the small girl in a tight hug "Let it out…" She whispered in her ear and guide her to sit in the sofa in front of the bed.

After some minutes of uncontrollable sobs the brunette seemed to calm down a bit, the blonde hadn't seen this scene since the brunette's mother passed away and it was worrying her really bad, _why she came by like this?_

"Becs… Please talk to me…" The blonde was panicking inside, _it must have something to do with the werewolves she went to see,_ she thought.

"They are…" She started to say with very raspy voice "Chloe… And Stacie… They are… Werewolves…" She said between sobs and started to cry again, _Why the fuck did I kissed her? Why do I need her?! Why I'm craving for her right now?! STUPID FEELINGS!_

The blonde's world seem to shake violently by this information, _Stacie is a werewolf?..._

* * *

Chloe stood there watching as the brunette disappeared in the woods, she felt her body numb, weak, she was so sad, it was like she was in trance, she couldn't move, she couldn't stop staring at the woods, she heard some people talking, it was like hearing underwater, calling her name but she couldn't move.

But her attention was caught by something that her little sister said "... She hates me… She-"

"She doesn't hate you…" Chloe's voice was firm, it wasn't shaky, it was so normal, she didn't move from her previous position "She is just so much freaked out and angry at herself… Because… She suffered… She has so much guilt 'cause… She… Killed someone accidentally…" it was weird, Chloe could feel what the brunette was feeling, she could see the images the brunette was thinking, all that fear, all that angst, the pain, she could literally feel the brunette was crying.

She was pulled out of her trance by a hug, her mom was hugging her, she started to breathe erratically "Calm down baby, focus on me…" her mom said cupping her cheeks making her look at her "You are kind of channelling her you can feel what she feels, focus and stop doing that baby, it'll make you feel overwhelmed…" Chloe closed her eyes trying to do what her mother told her, she felt like she could breathe again but her own thoughts started in full speed in her head.

 _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I can't… She's not ok… I'm not ok… She needs me… Why did you run Beca?_ she couldn't bare her own thoughts she was starting to feel anxious so she did the best thing she could whenever anxiety hit her… She ran.

She sprinted really fast in the direction Beca went trying to catch her small scent she left, her parents and sisters called for her but it was useless, they tried to stopped her without succeeding, she sprinted as fast as her legs let her and finally she got rid of them, she needed to find the scent again but the wind wasn't on her side, _effin' wind!_ she screamed internally.

She ran through the woods for some time trying to find a trace of Beca's scent but she couldn't, she tried it hard until she collapsed on her knees, and even though she wasn't channelling her she felt overwhelmed, she started to cry hugging herself really tight, her cell phone was buzzing in her pockets so she reached for it and turn it off.

She didn't want to think, she felt horrible because, in one hand, Beca needed her and she couldn't find her, she was desperate to found her, and she just fucking couldn't! on the other hand, she couldn't think properly, the anxiety wasn't drifting apart like it used to when she ran, it was there poking her in an annoyingly way. She hit the floor repeatedly with her fists, she didn't care she was hurting herself.

* * *

Beca's phone started to buzz without stopping, the brunette wasn't moving from the couch so the blonde stood up because it could be her dad looking for her, but no, as soon as she took the phone she could see the name in there, _Stacie…_ A pang of angriness spread through Aubrey and picked up the call.

"What the fuck do you want huh?..." the other end fell in silence she could hear the panting of someone running.

" _Aubrey I need to speak to Beca, put her on the phone please…"_

"Nah uh! I won't let you to speak to her!"

" _For fucks sake! Beca I know you can hear me… Chloe ran away looking for you, we can't find her!"_ the brunette clearly looked up to the blonde and hurriedly took the phone from her.

"Where did she ran?..." Beca got worry.

" _To the direction you ran, we tried to stopped her but we couldn't reached it, then she headed southwest, we are running trying to find her… we tried to call but she turned off her phone… Please help us…"_ Stacie's voice was cracking a bit, it was obvious that she was desperate.

"I'll go find her… Listen to me carefully Stacie, stay away from the southwest part of the city, there are some crazy people with guns there, I know the woods… I'll find her" Beca assured to the other girl, she received confirmation and hung up.

"We need to go, I overheard dad this morning, they will go to the southwest part of the city because they found a trace of something that might lead them to the one who was killing people Bree… We need to go" she looked to the blonde with pleading eyes for help and the other girl nodded.

They took their guns and went out of the abandoned house "Take my bike…" she tossed the keys to the blonde "I'll see you there" the other girl nodded and parted ways.

* * *

 _Shit shit shit shit shit! Why did you run?!_ the brunette was getting close to the place where she was sure some people of the agency were, she stopped for a moment to tried to hear something, anything that may lead her to the redhead.

She could hear some steps approaching on her left and she could smell that they were human, something climbing a tree on her right, _Maybe..._ , and somebody… sobbing? Then, she heard a growl from her right side, _That's totally not Chloe…_ so she sprinted forward as fast as she could.

She was getting close to the source of sobs and she could see someone, _Chloe…_ suddenly the girl stop sobbing and got up hurriedly to keep running but her limbs were like jelly and she almost fell if it weren't by the hands that held her tight "Let me go!" she said in sobs but the grip got tighter.

"It's me.. It's Beca…" she managed to turn the redhead around so she faced her "...It's me…" she whispered, it was really heartbreaking for the brunette looking at Chloe like this, she found that she hated when the redhead cry "You're safe…" the girl shot a shy smile to the brunette and nodded "Listen… we need to go… there's people around here with guns hunting…"

But then she heard a growl again and really close… Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes and the brunette put a finger over her mouth telling her to keep quiet.

 _You know… we can talk like this…_ a little smile spread across the redhead features and the brunette rolled her eyes to her mouthing 'dork'. But again, the growl came really closer and Beca got out her gun behind her back and hugged protectively the redhead.

Glowing yellow eyes appeared in a faraway distance from them but she could totally see them quite well, it was getting closer, she stepped in front of the redhead with both hands in her gun pointing at the creature, as the creature got closer they could see that it was a mountain lion then it stopped.

"Runnn…" it hissed with girly voice "They are coming… I'll distract them…" the brunette didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this thing so she grabbed the redhead's hand and run from there to a safe place.

As they were going away they could hear gunshots back in the woods, they kept running until they reached a road near a neighborhood, they stopped to breath a bit and Beca took her phone from her pocket and wrote a text to Stacie and Aubrey saying that she found Chloe and they were ok, then she looked up to see the redhead who was looking her with loving eyes.

"...What?..." she said a bit confused by the way she was looking at her.

"...You went looking for me…" she said getting closer to the other girl smiling widely.

"...Yeah… Well you ran away because of me… I'm sorry…" she looked down a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry too… I should have told you the moment I knew…" the brunette looked up, sincere was spread in Chloe's eyes "My parents told me to wait… Because you could get even more overwhelmed than you did back there… And…" she looked down at her hands and the brunette took them asking silently to look at her... just at her "I… was afraid… that I… I… I thought I was going to lose you…" she said with cracked voice and watery eyes.

The brunette couldn't handle whatever that took over her body and leaned in to kiss the other girl passionately, it was a desperate kiss, one that was full of love, as the kiss faded the brunette looked at those eyes.

She was separate from Chloe's face just inches, just enough to see her eyes properly "I don't know what is going on… And I'm truly afraid of these feelings you make me feel all the fucking time because I'm not a person who just feels…" she sighed heavily "I don't even know you properly… like really well as how I want to… But a thing that you could be certain, even though I don't know why… Is that I will always care about you…"

These words melted Chloe, she felt how this blissful moment filled up her, she just leaned again and kissed her, their mouths were dancing at the sound of their beating hearts, it was rough yet caring, needed and peaceful, it fill them, then, to break the moment someone cough loudly to make their presence there, both of them turned around blushing and Logan was there.

"Dad! Hi…" she was caught kissing a girl by her dad! This couldn't be more embarrassing, she looked everywhere but him.

"Care to explain what are you doing with this girl close to the woods this late?..." his voice was calmed but demandant.

"I-I…-"

"-We were on a training date" she was cut off by the redhead "You see… I'm new in town and I go to the same school here as Beca… And I really want to make it to the football team sir… Beca was helping me…" the brunette was amazed how quickly the redhead came up with a lie.

"Yeah… we were just finishing up…" she rubbed her neck awkwardly and the man nodded in understatement.

"Ok well kids, this area is really dangerous at night right now… so I'm gonna call a cab to pick you up and take you home…" he walked backwards a bit so he could do the call, then not much more after a cab came by their location a pick the girls up.

* * *

They were arriving to the redhead's home and Beca got anxious, the redhead could notice this and grabbed the other girl's hand and squeezed it a bit and giving her a quick peck on her cheek "Calm down… we are gonna be ok…" she flashed one of her signatures smiles to the girl who seemed to relaxed a bit.

They were walking hand-on-hand to the entrance of Chloe's house but suddenly the brunette stopped in her tracks "I need to tell you something…" the girl was nervous, so much nervous "But I don't want your family to listen…" the redhead got a bit worried and nodded, so they walked to a park near of the redhead's house and sat at the swings.

"What's up Becs…" she could see how the other girl's muscles tensed a lot and she furrowed her brows.

"I… I'm not good with words…" she sighed heavily and Chloe giggled and held the other girl's hand "I have… I don't… It is…" now she sighed frustrated, _GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER MITCHELL!_ she breathed deeply and exhale slowly "I have to tell you something about my family…" she looked down "I don't want to lie to you about anything, the guilt sometimes is too much…" the other girl squeezed her hand to assure her she was there for her.

"It is complicated and yet so simple… Because of a legacy… I'm a werewolf hunter…" she looked up to found a shocked girl looking at her "My last name is Mitchell and I have to uphold this stupid legacy so I don't break the agreements werewolves and humans have made… I found out 2 weeks or so ago…"

"B-but, y-you are a werewolf…" the redhead whispered.

"I know… which makes everything more complicated… and it was no use on lying you about this, it wouldn't be fair now that you told me the truth…" she looked at the playground floor, a squeeze in her hand made her look up again and a hand cupped her left cheek, she leaned to the redhead's touch.

Chloe felt in shock at the beginning but then the honesty of the brunette made her feel happy, _She trusts me enough to tell me this kind of things…_ a warm smile plastered in her features, that made the other girl smile too.

"I don't know what this is… But I feel this desperate need to be with you… And it actually drives me crazy, but certainly… When you're around I just know that everything's gonna be ok… And I like that…" the brunette said looking at the other girl's eyes with so much sincerity.

"Be my girlfriend…" the redhead blurted out and she noticed what she said just moments after it was said and panic took over her, the brunette froze a moment and a wide smile appeared in her face, so she took Chloe's face in her hands and kissed her again, it was unexpected for the redhead but anyways she melted, when they went for air she asked panting "Is… That… A yes?..." and the brunette chuckled.

"Yes you dork" she smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

 _ **xxxBecsxxx: We're ok, don't worry, I'll take her home.**_

The blonde sighed in relief at the text and turned on the bike and went home, all the stress building up it all faded, except for the fact that something related with a tall brunette was itching in her head.

 _Why didn't she told me? Well, maybe because you are a hunter? Duh?_ Her own mind was answering her, _Fuck, now what am I gonna do? There's no way that my dad is going to accept this… Hey dad you know what? I'm dating a werewolf, how's that sounds huh? Of course he'll fucking lose it! Why did I had to put eyes on her? Those green perfect eyes that matched her flawless skin and perfect face, and those lips… Oh my God!... Stop thinking! Damn it!_

She arrived at home safe and all frustrated about the situation with Stacie, she went to her room and sat cross legged in her bed, _What the fuck am I gonna do? I want her, but I can't be with her…_ She put er hands on her face and sighed heavily.

As if on cue her phone buzzed on her bed and a new message from an specific brunette, the one she was hoping not to think right now, was there.

 _ **Stacie: Please let me explain.**_ She scoffed, she was angry at the situation and as a mature teenager, she was channelling all her anger to the brunette.

 _ **Stacie: Please Bree, I know you know and you deserve an explanation.**_ _Ineed fucking more than that!_ she mentally yelled at her phone, as if Stacie can magically hear her.

 _ **Stacie: Bree? Please answer me.**_ _Fuck_ _No!_ she yelled internally again.

 _ **Stacie: Please…**_ _No!_ and again, she was hugging her knees by now

 _ **Stacie: Bree?...**_ _No no no no no no no no no NO!_ and again.

 _ **Stacie: I'm going to text you until you answer, just so you know…**_ _FUCK!_ She grabbed her phone and angrily typed a reply.

 _ **Bree: I don't want to talk to you right now...**_ When the brunette saw this her face fell hard in surrender, she felt like a kicked puppy, she sighed and replied once more.

 _ **Stacie: 'Kay… Sorry for being too pushy…**_ This made the blonde sighed heavily and she knew she was being hard on the brunette, she typed one last text to the brunette and tossed her phone away.

 _ **Bree: We'll talk after your tryout on monday, be ready… Good Night Stace.**_ The brunette was beaming from ear to ear, she went asleep happily. She'll totally train hard tomorrow to make it to the volleyball team.

 **A/N: So! No cliffhanger today! Yay! now you have to post a comment sayin' "Yay! no cliffie!" to let me know if you liked it :D also you can write more if you want, tell me your thoughts about the story so far… you know… Voice me out your thoughts *wink, wink***

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter. *wink***


	10. Truth Pt2

**A/N: Another chapter's here! This one is a little bit longer than last one and it has a lot of fluff between our girls! YAY! I hope you like it and if you did let me know in the comments/reviews!**

 **Although, this chapter has more Staubrey stuff :D**

 **Don't forget to review! I like to read all of your comments and suggestions and if you have a doubt of something related to this fic, let me know so you can understand!**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Truth -Part two-

So here's the thing, you really can't expect someone to tell you her/his truth if you're not willing to be sencire too. LESBIHONEST!

Monday came and Stacie was eager, Chloe woke her up that day really early so they could go for a run and prepare themselves for the tryouts.

After their morning training they went home to get ready for school and taking their old uniforms from volleyball and basketball because today were the tryouts for those specific sports.

School went smooth, the classes the taller brunette had with the blonde went ok with occasional glances from one to another and even though Aubrey was still upset she was really looking forward to see Stacie at the tryouts, of course she was still angry at the situation and of course she was blaming everything to the brunette.

The thing here is that Aubrey was having some feelings for Stacie, that is obvious by now, but she really was cursing herself and her family legacy because she knew she couldn't be with Stacie at all… Or at least that was she was thinking, _It couldn't be as easy as Beca's situation…_

 _[FLASHBACK FROM THIS MORNING]_

 _Aubrey was running through the now dark forest around the city, she didn't remember how she got there, it was very confusing, first she was in this too perfect date with Stacie, she was wearing a fancy red dress that was hugging her in all right places, she looked stunning, it was really breathtaking._

 _Then from one moment to another, she was there running, she could hear that something was chasing her, "_ Thank God I run everyday" _she thought, but as much effort of sprinting she was doing it seemed that whatever that was chasing her was really fast, she was hearing horrible growls getting close to her, she had her gun in hand but suddenly that thing just jump from behind her and landed some good meters in front of her._

 _It turned around and faced the blonde, it had horrible glowing white orbs that felt like they were doing holes in her head, the blonde froze, she was panting but managed to point her gun to that creature, this thing wasn't a wolf at all… It looked like a mix between a tiger, a mountain lion and a wolf, its features were really scary, it had really white fur, the head was like a white tiger but with longer nose, body as a wolf and paws like a mountain lion, its growl was terrifying, it made your body shake in pure fear._

 _And Aubrey was there seeing into those white eyes with determination, she was swallowing the fear._

"Are you scared little girl?..." _She could feel a deep scary distorted voice in her mind and she knew it was from that creature in front of her._

"W-what the fuck are you?!" _She screamed to it and ready to pull the trigger, she was shaking, she felt her knees like jelly when she heard the creature laugh like a maniac in her head._

"I'm the last thing you will see alive…" _Suddenly that thing tried to launch itself forward and Aubrey pulled the trigger several times before sprinted away again but then a branch made her tripped and fell, when she turned her head to see… She saw that thing jumping and she was sure it was going to land on her because it opened her mouth and it was getting close to her head._

 _When it landed she could feel how the tip of its fangs were touching her face and then…_

"AUBREY WAKE UP!" The blonde jumped from the bed in the air screaming really high pitched pushing the brunette making the girl fell and landed on the floor of the room but quickly stood up and went to grab her friend by her arms that was glued in the headboard of her bed hugging her legs "Aubrey, calm down! It was a dream!" She said to her shaking her a bit.

Aubrey was panting with her eyes shut and shaking really bad "I-i-it f-f-felt rea-ally real…" She managed to say with her shaky jaw, she started to cry in the other girl's arms and the brunette started to rub circles on one of her arms.

"It's ok… It wasn't real… I'm here now…" She was calming a bit but she wanted to bad to be in another brunette's arms, she felt like craving for her, but she wasn't there "Tell me your dream…" and she told her what she remembered from it, the brunette was listening intently and got a bit shocked "Ok… So… Let's be rational here 'kay?..." And the blonde nodded "That kind of stuff only happens within a dream, there's no way it would be a creature like you just described, now… What were you thinking before went to sleep?" She asked curiously.

"I was thinking in Stacie… We texted last night because she wanted to explain to me some things about all this and obviously the fact that she's a werewolf too…" She looked at her lap "I really didn't want to talked to her but she insisted then I shove her off and then I felt guilty about it so I told her we'll talk after the tryouts… And maybe just before going to sleep I put a documental from natgeo about wild-cats in the world on my laptop…" She said looking everywhere but the brunette who rolled her eyes.

"Now I wonder where you got that creature?..." She chuckled a bit "C'mon… Go get ready to school I'll heat the breakfast I made you back home…" And stood up from bed.

"Wait… Where are my parents?..."

"Oh! Yeah… Our parents went out really early this morning to the agency, dad left me a note beside my night table, so it's just you and me…" The blonde nodded and went to get herself ready.

When she went out of her room to the kitchen she found her friend in the table waiting for her to join with her cell phone in her hands and grinning like an idiot "Who are you texting to?..." She crossed her hands up to her chest, leaned in the door frame and rose one brow to her which make the brunette blushed a little.

"... Um… Chloe…" She looked anywhere but her friend.

"Oh my God! You are a thing now!" She said teasingly making the brunette blushed even more "You totally are! You're blushing! Oh my God!... Wait… That means I have to give Chloe the best friend talk… I'm totally gonna do it today!" She said clapping her hands happily.

"Shut up!" She said getting her hands to her face trying to hide her embarrassment and her friend went to hug her tightly "Get off me Bree!" She whined trying to hide her smile but couldn't.

"Suck it up… I'm happy for you" with a final squeeze she let go of her friend and start eating "Tell me how it went… How was it… Spill!" she said clapping a little bit excited for her friend and the brunette told her everything and of course the blonde almost choke at the end "You told her about the legacy?!" she said in a really high pitched tone making the brunette cover up her ears for a bit.

"Dude!... that hurt!... Geez… Yeah… I told her and yes she freaked out, but then I told her that I was going to look out for her… I don't want anything happens to her and of course I will protect her…" she said way too seriously for the blonde liking.

"Don't you think that your dad will notice?... I mean if you ever bring her home and all…" the brunette sighed heavily "I'm sorry, is just… How is that we just entered to our senior year and suddenly everything in our lives goes fuckingly crappy?" both girls laugh lightly.

"Yeah… you're right about that… but you see we'll come up with something… And by your questions… I'll talk to Chloe… I won't bring her home until I know a bit more about our legacy because right now we just know that we'll hunt creatures that attempt to kill humans, that we're gonna train or shit like that and that we'll use more weapons, but my gut is telling me there's more about it…" the blonde nodded.

"But what 'bout you?... How you doin' with all this crap with legs?..." the blonde looked at the suddenly interesting table "I know we haven't talk about it but you must feel bad… Your crush is a werewolf and you're a werewolf hunter…" the brunette saw her friend got all tensed up and grabbed one of her hands and squeeze it.

"I… I don't know what to do… How am I supposed to be with her?... at all?... I do like her… and I would love to… Argh…" she sighed frustrated and took her hands to her face "She's a werewolf… And I…-"

"Chloe's a werewolf too… And she understood the situation… I told her that yes, I wanted to be her girlfriend but that everything was going to be complicated, that we shouldn't expose in front of my father, or me in front of their parents about this, or that I wanted to know about my legacy and all this crap before going super serious and she was ok with that as long as I was with her" she started to rub soothing circles on the other girl's back.

"Talk to her and explain things to Stacie because, yes, she lied to you but how in hell was she supposed to tell you 'You know what Bree… I'm a werewolf… Just so you know…'" she said making a funny version of Stacie making her friend chuckled "Is not easy Bree… And is a bit hypocritical to listen to her and let her tell you her truth and you don't do it the same about this… I'm sure she'll understand" she gave her a small smile that made Aubrey feel better.

"I'll talk to her after tryouts…"

"Good… by the way… I'm gonna try for volleyball this year…" the brunette said with a smile.

"Really?" The blonde said excited.

"Yup! I mean it doesn't interfere between football and I get to spend time with my best friend and my girlfriend so… yeah" both girl smiled and got prepared to go to school.

 _[END OF FLASHBACK]_

She sighed heavily, she was still conflicted about the whole Stacie situation and it was really simple, _She'll be honest so be honest with her!_ she tried to finish this day as good as she could.

Suddenly it was time for tryouts and there were almost all spots open for more girls to join and as a captain, she had the last call to who was going to be in the team, she was holding a clipboard with the name of all girls that wanted a spot in her team, she could see Beca, of course Chloe beside her and Stacie that didn't took her eyes off of her.

The couch was finishing up a speech for the girls while they were warming up to begin and then he motioned to the blonde to give the complementary speech.

"All right girls!" she yelled getting close to them "The best way to see your skills and you get a chance to be in this team is for you to play and show them to us!... So now… I'll divide you in two teams…"

She started to call some names and build up the teams, she decided to put Chloe and Stacie apart to see her skills separately, and knowing that they were werewolves it was obviously that they would give a big show, she put Beca apart in another group because they were a lot of girls trying out this year.

They divided the large indoor field in two setting up the nets and everything, the couch and Aubrey needed to be alert of both games to see the girls' skills.

When they began to play Aubrey was impressed by the sisters' skills, they knew how to play very well, and even though it seemed they were very competitive they were playing clean, even Beca impressed her as well as some other girls.

By the end of practice, the couch and Aubrey let the girls went for a shower and they talked about all of the girls that caught their attention, they were aware of whom they will choose and decided to pick up 8 girls, there were 3 other girls that were part of the team already so they settled everything up and Aubrey went to change of clothes, she was wearing her volleyball uniform.

The locker room was practically empty except for a brunette that was sitting in the bench just beside the blonde's locker and as soon as she saw the girl, she stood up and wave a hand to her accompanied by a really shy "Hi…"

"Hi... " she managed to give the other girl a small smile to brighten the mood "Just let me change and we can go out to talk 'kay?" the brunette nodded and Aubrey went to change, when she finished, both girls went to walk with no clear destination so after some awkward silence they decided to go to the park that was near and sat in one of the benches "So…" the blonde started "You're… a-"

"A werewolf…" she was cut off by the brunette, that was obviously desperate to clear things with the blonde "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I thought it would be really crazy for me to say something like that so soon… Or at all…" she chuckled a bit but was taken aback by the blonde's expression "Look… Is not that I didn't wanted to tell you… It's complicated… I didn't know that Beca was one…"

"But when you knew you could tell me… I am Beca's best friend and if I recall she told you that the first time you two met… And it was kind of obvious that she'd tell me..." she said a bit angry to the girl and suddenly felt guilty because she had a secret too and was still debating on telling the girl or not "I'm sorry… I know how complicated can be… I've been keeping Beca's secret since she turned and I've seen her torn apart by it and I'm angry… yes, because you should have told me… but then, I don't really know what would have happened then…" she looked at her hands, she was fidgeting.

"I'm truly sorry for lying to you Bree, it wasn't really my intention… My dad told us not to tell anybody until we talked to Beca to see how she was doing because this whole thing was real crap for me when I was turned into one… I can't imagine how Beca felt for 4 years feeling like that…" she looked at her lap too.

"So… you were turned... Like Beca?..."the other girl nodded "How… How is that… How Chloe was turned then? When? I don't get much about this…" she said putting her hands on her head rubbing some circles because a headache was growing.

"I can't tell you really about Chloe because is not my place to say… But I can tell you about me…" the other girl nodded and she started "Well so Chloe and I met back in elementary schoo-"

"Wait… Chloe's not your sister?..." Aubrey asked confused and the other girl chuckled a bit.

"No we're not… I kind of call her my sister because her parents kind of adopted me when I was 12… You see… my biological parents didn't give a crap about me…" she looked at her hands away from the blonde and she grabbed the other girl's hands in hers to encouraged her to keep going "One day I ran out of my house… drunk… I was doing my best to deal with all these emotions about my parents not wanting me… that night I was bitten by Chloe…"

"Of course it wasn't her intention, she didn't know how to control herself, something like happened to Beca with Clary, and if it weren't for Chloe's parents I'd probably be dead…" she said bitterly and the blonde hugged her "I was unconscious for two days and after that I learned the truth… I know how Beca was feeling… But I couldn't imagine feeling like that for so long that's why I chose not to tell you yet… I knew that somehow Beca would tell you and believe me I freaked out…" the blonde chuckled a bit making the brunette looked up to meet those green orbs more closely "I'm truly sorry… I didn't mean to hide this from you…" she looked down again but a finger lifted her face up.

"I understand now… don't worry?..." she smiled making the brunette smile even wider "But… I have to tell you something too…" she looked down and her features tensed up, Stacie got worry and went to hugged her, the blonde sighed heavily and began the story.

000

"So…" The brunette leaned beside the redhead's locker by the empty halls of the school, the redhead was grabbing some stuff that she needed for an assignment "Can I take you home?... I kind of… don't want to be home yet…" she looked down to the floor and the redhead leaned to lift her chin with her finger and pressed a lingering kiss to her.

"I'd love that… Let me text Stacie…" she said grabbing her phone.

"Believe me, it's ok… Aubrey told me she wanted to talk about with her so… they are probably doing that… And… I told Bree to tell Stacie I was dropping you off" the redhead smiled at this.

"Is that so?..." and the girl nodded "Well then let's go" she closed her locker and grabbed the other girl's arm, they were walking towards the parking lot to Beca's bike "What does Bree wanted to tell Stacie?..." suddenly curiosity took over her.

"Remember what we talked the other night after we got official?..." the brunette asked and she nodded "Well… it is complicated... And maybe is not my place to tell you but... Aubrey has the same legacy as me…" she looked at her as they arrived to the bike, the redhead frowned a little "And I told her that I told you and she kind of freaked out but then I explained that I wanted to know about this to see how to protect you if the occasion comes and she understood, so I encouraged to tell Stacie the same knowing legs is head over hills with my best friend and all, you should probably talk about it with her, but please away from your family" the redhead nodded and leaned to kiss her "I'm sorry…"

"What for?..." The redhead was a bit confusing by the suddenly change o humor of the brunette.

"For making you keep my secret from your family…" She looked down a bit sad and guilty but the redhead lifted her chin with her finger again so the other girl looked at her.

"I understand… I don't know about that either but I'm sure you'll tell me and eventually we'll know how to handle all this 'kay?" The brunette nodded and smiled at the redhead "Besides, is good to know I got Stacie to talk to about this and of course we will help you" the brunette was taken aback because this feeling in her chest of warmth and understatement from her girlfriend, _MY Girlfriend…_ That sounded so good in her mind "Yes… I'm yours…" The redhead kissed again the girl who was now confused "You voiced out babe… I'll teach you how to control that soon" and smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?..." She smiled back and kissed passionately the redhead and after some moment they went badly for air, the two were smiling widely.

"So you two are like VanHelsing?..." she really wanted to lighten the mood because she knew her now _girlfriend_ had a bit of trouble with this topic so, making the brunette laugh really hard was a good way to make that happen and she succeeded.

"Something like that babe… but I don't think it'll be like that… Besides… VanHelsing killed Vampires, not werewolves didn't he?..." and the girl nodded.

"So… Are we telling my parents this?..." she asked now a bit more serious.

"Not yet… I really want to figure things out between being a werewolf and a werewolf hunter first…" and her girlfriend nodded in understatement.

"Okay, that's cool… whatever my girl needs…" she said the last part leaning to whisper in the other girl's ear sending waves of shivers and electricity through Beca's body making her feel weak in all places.

"...Cool…" she said with shaky voice making the redhead chuckle and kiss her softly on her lips, so they went to the redhead's house.

000

"Stacie… Please say something…" the blonde was worrying too much, Stacie stood there still, frozen when Aubrey dropped the bomb it was getting the best of the blond and she felt how her eyes were watering, _This is it, she'll hate me and never speak to me again…_ she couldn't contain the sob that escaped her mouth dragging the attention of the other girl.

Stacie's heart clenched really tight, _No…_ she hurriedly cupped the other girl's face before she had the chance to stood up and walk away and looked at her "N-No… Please don't cry… I-I… I didn't mean to react like this… I-it was shocking… That's all…" and she leaned to place a soft kiss in the blonde's forehead.

"Y-you d-don't hate me?..." the girl asked with a really weak voice.

"Of course not! I couldn't hate you even if I try… I like you so much to even think about it…" she blurted out this last part making the other girl smile. _She likes me?_

"You like me?..." Hope was all over Aubrey's voice.

"Yup" she said popping loudly the p making the blonde smile widely and without thinking she leaned and joined her lips with the brunette's that was caught off guard, it surprised her but she kissed the blonde back.

It was a simple and soft kiss, their mouths were dancing until the brunette licked the blonde's bottom lip asking for access to her mouth which she granted, their tongues danced in sync, they were smiling in the kiss, they slowed down after some moment and sighed happily when they parted for so much needed air.

"Wow…" the brunette said happily.

"Yeah…" the blonde said shyly looking anywhere but the brunette, she was blushing furiously and the brunette decided to take her hands in hers and kiss them.

"Would you like to go out with me on a date?..." Stacie asked and the blonde smiled widely and nodded "Great!" she jumped in her seat excited making the other girl laugh, then suddenly something clicked in the blonde's head.

"Wait… What about all of this stuff I just told you?..." she asked worried but Stacie kissed her hands again making all nerves of Aubrey disappeared.

"We'll figure things out…" she said as calmed as she could "With your parents, with mine, with stuff… We'll know what to do…" she assured the girl with a final smile and a light peck on the lips "Let's go out for lunch…" she stood up and grabbed the blonde with her who was happily being dragged to the brunette's car.

000

The week came by really quickly and now it was Aubrey's birthday so the taller brunette didn't want to miss the chance to wake up this girl with a breakfast in bed, but well, how the hell she was going to do that without her parents to notice? Well, it's good to know the blonde's best friend and to be her friend too.

 _[Yesterday's Flashback]_

 _ **Legs: Yo Beca! You busy?**_

 _ **Beca: No legs, what up?**_

 _ **Legs: I want to give Bree a surprise breakfast tomorrow 'cuz of her birthday**_

 _ **Beca: Aaaaaaand… you want me to help you in what way?**_

 _ **Legs: Does her parents leave early in the morning? I wouldn't like to face them tomorrow with me sneaking up to her room**_

 _ **Beca: Don't want the parent talk yet? Geez I thought you wanted to be formal with her, you're not impressing me with that though**_

 _ **Legs: You know I want to! But is as complicated as with your dad and Chloe!**_

 _ **Beca: Okay! I was just joking!**_

They texted until they set everything up for the next day.

 _[End of Flashback]_

So she was outside the blonde's house, her parents already left and she was there figuring how to climb up to Aubrey's room without spilling the contents of her breakfast, so she opted to use the ladder on Beca's house to climb up to the roof and then jump in the blonde's roof, she tapped lightly the blonde's window without getting a response so she did it again and heard faintly.

" _I swear to you Beca that if this what you wanted to do, making me go sleep late so you could wish me happy birthday and then wake me up to this hour, I'll totally get my revenge on you in practice next week…"_ She said waking up from bed to pull the curtains but instead of her best friend there she was, Stacie looking at her with a big smile mouthing 'hi' to her.

The blonde was in awe and in shock to have the brunette there, I mean she just woke up and she surely didn't want Stacie to look at her as her usual morning self, but well she couldn't managed to move until she heard her phone buzz.

 _ **xxxStaciexxx: Can I come in?**_ She smiled at this and then looked again to the window seeing the brunette was waving at her, she pull herself out of her trance and opened the window letting the girl enter.

"What are you doing here Stacie? You could told me you were coming so I looked less… Messy" she said fidgeting a bit with the hem of her pijamas shirt.

"You look gorgeous even in your morning self… Happy Birthday Bree!" Stacie hugged her tightly and the blonde let out a breath that she didn't notice she was holding "I wanted to surprise you bringing breakfast for you…" She said a bit shyly and the blonde looked at her again in awe and hugged her again, but the brunette took advantage and joined her lips in a brief kiss.

"Stacie! I didn't even wash my mouth yet!" she whined and took her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her morning breath but the brunette just chuckled.

"I don't care babe, I like every part and scene of you so don't worry…" she said hugging her from her waist bringing them closer, _No funny business with her Stacie, I can see you two from my room,_ the taller brunette could hear the smaller brunette from her room, she frowned, which make the blonde frown too and both look at the window to see Beca seeing them and doing an 'I'm watching you' mock with her fingers and both girls chuckled.

"Ok… I'm gonna get ready and you could prepare everything for our breakfast 'in bed' and make yourself at home" she air quoted 'in bed' with her hands as she leaned to press a light kiss at the other girl's lips "Be back soon"

"Can't wait…" she smiled after the kiss and prepared everything, they had a funny breakfast, Stacie and her goofy side showed up so she could see her blonde girlfriend laugh hard, they shared more kisses, even heated ones but remained in PG.

They went to school and passed a great time too, Stacie would drop off Aubrey at every class and pick her up to her next one and always had a little present for her, even if it was just a silly note or a small box of chocolates or a little flower, Aubrey was beaming really widely, her face hurt from smiling so much but she couldn't help it, Stacie was too adorable for her.

At the end of school, Stacie insisted in drop Aubrey off but she denied because it was probably the time her parents will be home and the blonde at least wanted to know, as well as Beca, a little bit more of her legacy before presented her girlfriend to her parents and Stacie was ok with it but she did gave Aubrey one final birthday gift so she went to her car and pull out a present and gave it to her "Don't open it up until you're alone in your room, it's silly but I want you to do that for me…" the blonde beamed once again and went for another kiss before parted ways with Beca to her house.

That afternoon was family dinner that consisted to invite also Beca and Logan, they had a funny dinner full with yummy food and jokes, then suddenly the table fell in comfortable silence, Aubrey eyed Beca and she nodded, they have talked about the legacy thing and now that their couples were werewolves they wanted to know about all this stuff so they decided to talk about it in the family dinner at Aubrey's birthday.

"So… Beca and I have thought about this whole legacy thing…" that caught the attention of all the other members of the table and they nodded, it was clearly a big thing if their faces turned way too seriously now.

"We want to start our training… Bree and I have talk about this too much and well is kind of grown up in us to know about more of our families so… yeah… we want to start with it…" the brunette said getting a piece of cake to her mouth.

"That's perfect! We'll set up everything for you to start ASAP" Will said happy about it, being honest he was a bit afraid of one of the girls declining their legacy.

"We will need your schedules from school and practice so we set everything up" Logan said as he finished his dessert.

With everything set up, they started to joke once more until it was too late so they decided to go to sleep. Once the blonde got into her room her phone buzzed, it was a message from Beca.

 _ **xxxBecsxxx: Under your bed, small blue envelope, I hope you like it 'cuz we didn't get to spend the time with the other this year, love ya Bree. Happy birthday.**_

She smiled at the phone and bend down to take Beca's present but to her surprise she found two presents, which reminded her the present Stacie gave her earlier, it had the same envelope that this one so she put the presents in her bed and opened up the one that Beca gave her, it was a flash drive and a short note.

 _Happy Birthday Awesome Nerd!_

 _I hope you like this, listen to them, there are some mixes of songs you like, hope you like it._

 _Beca_

She smiled and put the flash drive in her nightstand, she would totally hear it first thing in the morning and then she went for the first present Stacie gave her, it was a really small box, so she open it up and found a cute necklace, it had a white gold double infinite shape hanging from the chain and it was also a letter from Stacie.

 _Hey you…_

 _I hope this isn't too much, but I saw it and made me think of you, of all the feelings you make me feel at once._

 _You and me, two more weeks… open the present under your bed to know where and we talk tomorrow._

 _Stacie_

 _XOXO_

She smiled widely and went for the other present, it was a medium size box, it was flat, so she didn't hesitate to open it quick and she gasped when she saw the tickets. There were tickets from a play she wanted so bad to see for so long that was playing in two weeks in the city theater, the tickets sold out long ago and they were really expensive, she was in shock, in awe and mesmerized by Stacie's actions.

 _Best Birthday Ever!..._

 **A/N: So… What you think? Do y'all want to know about the whole agency thing? Let me know in the comments below!**

 **Don't forget to review ^^**

 **Next Chapter: We'll see how time goes faster next chapter and maybe some mistery. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN, now you have to stay tuned to know about it (;**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	11. Supernatural Intelligence Agency

**A/N: Hi everyone! long time since my last update! But a new chapter's here! And I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **So I need to tell you that the updates of my fics (this one and Anger Management) will NOT be soon, it will all depends about inspiration and time because I'm in college and well my teachers hate me so BAD! But well… I promise I'll do my best to keep the updates as soon as possible :D**

 **In another matters, please google who Nolan Ross, Emily Thorne and Charlotte Grayson are! they appear in this chapter! and it will give you an image of what they look like! Also tell me if you want me to describe you how the other characters are on the comments! :D**

 **Don't forget to review! I like to read all of your comments that make me get inspired to keep writing :D and if you have a doubt of something related to this fic, let me know so I can answer you and you can understand! :D**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Against the Unknown

Knowing what you're up against is important to see how you can avoid future damage, but getting to know that, might be the most difficult thing to do, and even more difficult if you happen to be around it. You need to suck it up and work to not be discovered.

* * *

As their parents told them, they made well planned schedules for the girls. They had to go to the agency every day except for Friday to Sunday, where they should train on their own in home and it was perfect for Beca because those free days she could go to the Beale house to learn about the werewolf thing and Aubrey would go along so she pass time with Stacie.

It was actually a tight schedule for them, school, practice, training, homework and lots more but they will do it.

After some weeks, Aubrey and Beca were currently on the agency, their training was about to start, they were in a room where its walls were black, white floor and roof, and illuminated with some faint lights, there were no furniture just some other people just 4 more kids, they learned their names were, Donald, Bumper, Emily and Alice.

Emily and Donald were really friendly, they talked to them in the moment they enter the room, they've learned that they attended Rainwood High at the other side from the city, they were currently laughing when an old man entered the room.

"Good afternoon people, quick introduction, I'm Sol, head of the quarters here, you are here to be trained in several fields, we'll test your abilities and see in what you are best, after that we'll create teams to develop more of the abilities you show and then see in what areas you'll be best in this agency" the man said to a quiet bunch of teenagers that nodded.

"Good, now please the next people I'll name take a step forward, you'll be trained differently" he said again and everyone eyed each other "Junk…" Then the girls saw Emily stepping forward "Mitchell…" Beca stepped forward "Posen…" And the blonde do the same as the other girls "Now… You three are legacies… Did your parents told you about it?..." The girls nodded "Good… This means that you know how to manage a gun?..." Again, the girls nodded "Well… You'll be trained equally as the others but focused on extra activities because you have to uphold an important legacy here… Understood?..." He asked in a serious tone and the girls nodded again.

"Good… Follow me then… The training will begin in the next room…" they exit the room to found themselves walking through a big hall. On the sides you could see people working on weird devices or people sat in front of some holograms that looked like computer screens, it was all high tech stuff, it was cool yeah but it all seemed like it was brought outta spy movie.

After a brief moment, they arrived into a really big room, in the door said "training room" inside you could find different stuff, on the right was a big template all cushioned where some people were practicing some karate moves.

In front of them was a field full of obstacles of different levels of difficulty and some people using it while fighting some karate moves

In the center it was a ring like WWE type with two people fighting and on the left and well secured by thick glass was a room where people were using not-fire weapons.

Surrounding all this big rooms were other rooms where you could train in virtual reality, some screens were outside so you could see what was happening inside.

They arrived at the far room at the end of everything, it was a simple room with mirrors and cushioned floor.

"Ok everyone, y'all be trained by one of the other agents in town…" and as if on cue a tall blond young man enter the room, he was wearing a sports suit, tight t-shirt and some leggings "This is the agent Luke Stroma, and he'll be teaching you personal defense... now… I'll be taking you to your lockers to change into a designed sports suit that's already there, once you're there you have exact 5 minutes to change and come back to this room, you can call that your first assignment, if you do not complete it Luke will put a physical punishment for you, and believe me… You do not want that" he said with firm voice.

He took all the newbies to the lockers and they changed as quick as they could, Beca and Aubrey really wanted to know more about all this so once ready they sprinted back, they were the first arriving back.

After everyone join the training started, they stretched and warmed up their bodies and started with some basic karate moves Luke taught them, they were training for an hour and almost all of them were on the floor panting hard, except for Aubrey and Beca, they were just breathing rapidly.

"Seems we have some fit legacies here…" Luke said during the break he gave them because he didn't want anyone fainting.

"How do you know we are legacies?" the blonde asked regaining her breath a bit and taking a sip from her water.

"All legacies has a sport suit with a color strap, the ones that are no legacies has all-black sport suit…" he said pointing at the girls.

"So all... legacies... has to... wear them?" Alice asked breathing erratically and Luke nodded "So… you are one too?" he nodded again

"Yeah… But let me tell y'all… Is a hell being one… They have special training after the basics… And that'll be after a month or so… Now up up everybody… New routine…" And he started the new moves.

* * *

After the training, boys and girls went to the lockers to take a shower and after that Beca and Aubrey changed into her normal clothes and head out the building to find their parents waiting outside with big grins on them.

"So… How it went?" Logan asked really excited making the brunette rolled her eyes at him.

"It was cool… although… Why all legacies needs to be recognized?... Do we get special treatment or something?" the brunette asked hoping that, she got kind of tired after practice.

"Not really… You need to be recognized only to see with more attention your abilities, in the following month you will be observed in your trainings to see where do you fit better, for example, Will and I are designated as peace keepers and hunters, there are other legacies as well as non-legacies that are assigned as trainers, mission developments, doctors or tech guys, there are other fields too" Will explained to the girls who only nodded.

"So… is there a possibility that you could be in all fields?..." the blonde asked curiously.

"Actually yes but is really hard, the only ones that have done that are Sol and… Katherine Junk… Another legacy…" and on cue Katherine and Emily were exiting the building.

"Hi guys! Have a nice day and girls, you did excellent today! not getting tired on the training? That's amazing! Congrats!" the old brunette said stopping for a bit to hug the girls that didn't expect the hug and stood next to Logan when she finished.

"Thanks…" both girls said awkwardly and waved at Emily.

"But it was really tired" the brunette added.

"Oh well… Either way is your first day… They kind of have to be tough with you for being legacies and believe me, you impressed us…" She said making the girls smile "Ok so you two boys, need to be in my office tomorrow, we have a lead…" she said pointing at Will and Logan, smiling only at Logan, thing that wasn't unnoticed by Beca and Aubrey who narrowed her eyes at the gesture.

* * *

After some weeks of training, they were training in one on one moves to defend themselves in pairs, Luke had taught them some moves during the week and now they were proving themselves on the template they used to practice karate.

Beca and Aubrey have trained always together during this time and back in the Beale house too, both of them as Connor has said that'll be a good idea to find ways to discover more abilities, for Beca, and ways to defend themselves against other creatures, for Aubrey…

[ _Flashback from last week]_

They were currently in a safe place in the woods, like every Friday night, there weren't too much trees around and it was a little late but it was needed that they trained, they have checked the perimeter to see if they were clear, so Connor started to explain.

"Ok girls, now that you know the basics of what's up with all this werewolf thing as well as the packs around the city and how it all work around here, you also need to train too so you can be able to defend yourselves against other creatures…" Connor was explaining Aubrey and Beca "Now Chlo-Bear… Come here…" and the redhead stood up and walk to her father and Beca was smiling at her.

"The thing you can do to avoid an upfront attack… thing that newbie werewolves do and also some werewolves that are all raged up or consumed by its animalistic state… is grabbed the neck or throw a claw at you and you must duck the attack and jump on its back pushing its head to the floor while kicking its lower back… In your case Aubrey, you need to run as fast as you can if you're alone ok?..." and the blonde girl nodded.

"As for you Beca, you need to do what Stacie will demonstrate" the brunette nodded and Stacie stood up and went to face Chloe "Chloe, please turn and show them… Stacie, don't go hard on your sister please…" both girls nodded and the redhead stepped back some good distance and start changing.

For Beca this was new but it was amazing, she was in awe when she saw the wolf form from the redhead, it was beautiful, chaotic, sexy and hot, _Damn…_ she thought but forgot not to voiced out her thoughts, she was still learning, so this dragged some giggles from Claire and Clary and a wink from her girlfriend.

The redhead turned her sight to look at Stacie and launched herself forward, the brunette was still and in position to launch herself too when the redhead got closer, like in that position you put yourself when you're about to sprint.

So when the redhead got really close to Stacie she sprinted, Chloe tried to bit her but the brunette ducked the bite and grabbed her by the neck as if she would give her a hug but jumped on the redhead's back, then with all her force the brunette pulled the redhead with her and did a flip on the air until the redhead was on the bottom, then Stacie put all her weight on the head of the redhead pushing her down the ground and doing the same with her hips so the redhead werewolf lied down the floor with its paws open like a starfish and unable to move.

"Good!... That was amazing girls!" Connor said encouraging and the girls stood up "Now Aubrey… Beca… You'll try to do that until you succeed, the hardest thing you'll face is flip the wolf in the air, but is possible using the weight of them and use their launching force against them… so let's try it out…" he said and the girls nodded "Beca… You'll do that with Chloe and Aubrey… You'll go with Stacie… get yourselves in position" Connor said and the girls went in opposite directions to get prepared.

In their first attempt, both girls got trouble with ducking but after some one on one tries they succeeded in the ducking thing, so they tried again the whole thing.

Both girls were nervous but they did good, Aubrey more than Beca, the blonde was able to flip Stacie in the air using the brunette's weight but couldn't make her go down to the ground.

And for Beca, she didn't want to hurt Chloe and she blocked herself mentally every time she tried to duck and flip causing to Chloe fell on top of Beca with a loud thud when they tried.

It was a good start in training... for Connor... both girls were learning quickly but they will need how to attack too.

 _[End of Flashback]_

So they were there, around the WWE like ring, waiting to see who would they train/fight with, and Beca and Aubrey were wishing they could get together but well… Luke had the last saying about the training pairs.

"Bumper and Becky…" the brunette scoffed, since she entered the agency, this British man have called her Becky and every damn time Beca has corrected him, but seems that he won't stop so she neither "Go on…" he crossed her arms above his chest waiting to see the progress on them for the last weeks to see who could work with a little bit advanced training in next classes.

"It's Beca…" the brunette didn't missed a beat, she got herself ready on the ring, they went to put on some gloves and body protection to start a fight, when they were ready they were facing each other.

"Don't you think that because you're a girl, I'll go easy on you…" Bumper said and a hint of confidence could be seen in his eyes "I'll crash you down…" he motioned with his finger to the ground and then with his thumb did a mock of 'I'm gonna cut your head', the brunette only scoffed.

"Ok newbies… You know the rules but I'm going to refresh them to you…" Luke said looking more to Bumper than Beca "You can't hit on sensitive areas… but yes on everything else… let's fight people!" the blond man said and the pair of brunettes started to walk around eying the other.

Bumper was the first one to throw a punch but Beca ducked it easily, then he tried to throw a punch and a kick but then again the brunette dodge it only to throw a punch at him "This is karate not box!" Luke yelled at them and Bumper launched himself to the brunette who reacted quickly and do some impressive moves sending the boy out of the ring flying.

"Mitchell! you were supposed to fight with him not to send him flying out of the ring!" Luke said with authoritative voice.

"I was using his own launching force to defeat him, not my fault he ran like a crazy girl on a shoe sale!" Everyone laughed at this, even Luke chuckled.

"Ok… You stay there Mitchell… Aubrey! Get up in there and show Bumper how it's done… Becky… Right now you and Aubrey are not friends… Focus kids!" Luke yelled at them and it was the blonde's turn to fight against her best friend.

"Let's make it look like we're pros, shall we?..." Aubrey low whispered turning around after putting on the body protection and the brunette saw her and nodded.

When Beca first turned into a werewolf, Aubrey became a bit obsessed with personal defense, she got a thing for ninja movies and all martial arts, so basically it's been 4 years since Beca and Aubrey have trained martial arts from YouTube tutorial videos, books and movies and no, Beca didn't see all these movies, that was just Aubrey and then they trained about what the blonde saw so, yeah, they knew how to fight really well.

At first was some tension while they walk in circles in the ring, but when Beca made the first move it seemed like a ninja movie, they were throwing punches and block them so graciously that they could hear how everyone was cheering at them.

"Let me put you down like we trained and you free yourself then put me down next…" Aubrey whispered again while fighting with her best friend and the brunette nodded pushing her back and then run to her, and as they trained with the Beales, the blonde dodged the launch the brunette wanted to do to send her to the ground just to grab her by her shoulders, jump to the side - this was going in really slow motion for both girls and it was epic to everyone else - and flip her on the air, the brunette was facing the floor of the ring in no time.

Everyone made 'ouch' noises, because, let's be real, a loud thud could be heard, but as soon as the brunette was on the floor, she used her legs to grab some impulse and basically flip them over so now the blonde's back was facing the floor with another loud thud, both of them untangled themselves from each other and stood up quickly facing each other again.

The brunette mouthed a 'sorry' to the blonde and she nodded letting her know it was ok and they started their ninja fight scene again, they've trained hard in their free time to outstand in the agency, more now than the previous 4 years so they could get out of the newbie team quick, and it was kind of just starting, yeah, but they were so determined in know as much about this agency as they could.

Aubrey was getting tired and the brunette could see it so she pushed her back and mouthed 'hit me' to the blonde who nodded, and as if it was brought out of a video game, Aubrey did some pretty sick ninja moves and the brunette stopped blocking some of them making her fall with a last, not at all planned, punch to the brunette's face.

Beca fake panting and hit opened-palmed the floor of the ring signaling that she was giving up, the blonde kneeled down next to the brunette "Next time I'll let you win Becs…" the blonde low whispered again and the brunette nodded.

"That was pretty sick both of you!" Luke praised them "Now go get some rest… You have 20 minutes to go to the infirmary and go check that busted lip and come back, we'll do to the newbies circuit of obstacles" both girls nodded and were dismissed to the rest of the fights.

Aubrey went with Beca to the infirmary because she wouldn't let her go alone to the doctors, not with those still fresh memories of dissected werewolves "I thought you'd dodge that last punch…" she said almost like a whisper and the brunette chuckled.

"I was about to but I thought that it would be better if it seemed real…" she whispered back and winked.

While arriving to the infirmary they saw Logan's office on their way and decided to stop by, but Beca stood frozen in place as she heard whoever that was in her dad's office speak over the phone.

"Becs… Are you ok?..." Aubrey said but the brunette made a mock of 'be quiet' with her finger over her mouth.

" _Francis, I told you that I do not fucking care how many of them we need to disappear, we need to create that mutated serum to finish them so get me more creatures!… Screw the agreements!…"_ this unknown person was whispering yelling over the phone and Beca could sense deep inside that this is going to be a really bad situation.

"Hi girls…" they were interrupted by Logan "What happened to your lips Beca?..." the man got worried "You didn't start a fight did you?..." he took her face on his hands to check her.

"I'm fine dad…" she said stepping back "No I didn't started a fight…" she rubbed her neck awkwardly "Aubrey and I got paired in the ring… She did this…" she pointed to the blonde behind her with her thumb and she smiled awkwardly "She owns me a milkshake now…" she smirked and eyed her friend.

"Ok then… Go to clean up and see you later…" the man patted his daughter's shoulder and entered his office "Hi Joe…" they could hear he said as they walked away, the blonde knew something was up.

"Can we go to the milkshake today?..." the brunette said and the blonde nodded, she knew that the brunette will talk later.

* * *

When they came back of the infirmary they were getting set to the circuit and it consisted in several obstacles in a field placed strategically one after another "Wow… this seems like that tv show… America Ninja Warrior…" Donald said as she stood next to Beca.

"Yeah… That's true... " the brunette just shrugged, currently the one that was hanging by some ropes near the ceiling was Emily and she was doing great, next it was Bumper again, doing a fool of himself.

"Dude… that Bumper guy really needs to do more cardio…" Donald said again and the brunette chuckled "By the way… You killed it back at the ring Beca, but Aubrey beat you big time… Both of you were amazing man…"

"Thanks! I see a lot of ninja movies and this girl here...is like my punching bag and experimentation subject…" the blonde said shrugging and side hugging the brunette who just smirked and the brown boy only laughed.

"Ambudkar! Your turn!" Luke said as Emily graciously went down of the last obstacle and Donald ran to the start line of obstacles but not without mumbled to the girls 'wish me luck' "You did good Junk! take some air, you'll do it again later!"

"You think you'll be able to complete it Bree?" the brunette said as she watched her other teammates going through the circuit.

"You wanna make a bet?" the blonde said and the brunette smirked without looking at her friend and nodded "If I do all of it twice, without fall, you go with me to the mall and help me out choosing a dress for Stacie's birthday and if I lose, I pay for whatever you want to eat next weekend-"

"The whole weekend?..." the blonde nodded "As from Friday to Sunday?..." and the blonde nodded again "Deal!" and they bumped their fists sealing the deal.

"Posen! Mitchell! You're going to do the intermediate circuit individually and then in pairs…" Luke said as he approached the girls "You are outstanding so far the training so we'll put some more pressure on you two… Mitchell you're up" and the brunette went there, just as she was just about to start she eyed back her friend and made a mock saying 'you're going down', winked and started the circuit, the blonde just swallowed thick.

* * *

At the end of the training they didn't expected to actually be able to finish the circuit on their own and of course they couldn't finish the second part in pairs, mostly because Aubrey was 1 second away from fainting so Beca covered it up, but either way they were well praised by Luke, he was actually impressed by these girls, in his whole life, that it wasn't over 10 years in the agency, he hasn't seen someone like this girls that push themselves so hard and look so determined, he couldn't deny that these girls were going to go big in this agency.

"Ok everyone, you all did a great job…" Luke said and started to clap at them "Most of you are getting better, I applause to that… Now Dismiss and see y'all tomorrow…" the blond man said and everyone started to walk to the exit to go to the lockers "Mitchell, Posen and Junk… You stay here…" Luke said as he was exiting the training room "Sol and Katherine wants to talk to you…"

This got the attention of Beca and Aubrey "Wow… I think why they are calling us…" Emily said out loud "I think they'll test if we'll pass to the next level…" the other girls looked at her cocking their heads to their sides "If that's the case… I think we should-" she was interrupted by Sol.

"Hey girls!..." he said with a big smile on her face while entering the room alone "I'm glad to inform you that I have a big surprise for y'all…" he eyed the girls smiling, and three figures entered the room in their sports suits, they were Katherine, William and Logan and each of them were standing in front of their daughters "Now… Girls… This is a test… Your parents are going to fight you… Let's see what you'll do…"

And as if on cue the adults - except for Sol - put themselves in fighting positions, this was a test, they planned to see what the girls would do all beaten up from the training and still have to fight someone else.

"Mom… Let's be reasonable here… fight you won't… be good" Emily said as she dodged some of her mother's moves but the older Junk kept pushing.

"Dad… I don't think this is going to be a good idea…" Beca said as she was walking backwards in the room, she didn't want to fight with her dad, she could hurt him. With Aubrey was easier because she has trained with her for 4 years, she knew how much strength she should use against the blonde's body not to hurt her but with her dad, she didn't.

As for Aubrey, she was already defending herself, she also didn't wanted to fight with her dad, but before she could managed to speak, her dad was already throwing punches at her so she was just doing her best in dodging them and put as much distance as she could.

Logan started to throw punches too and Beca was ducking them without touching him, he really didn't want to hurt him "Dad… Let's talk about it…" but Logan kept fighting "We can settle things… Without fighting…"

Emily was having a hard time avoiding her mother's punches and it seemed that her mother won't listen to her until she did something so she fought back but was avoiding as much as she could to punch her mom.

"Dad…" Aubrey said while dodging one of her father's punches and grabbed his arm pulling it on her back and separating his legs just enough to make him fall, she put all her weight on him and William just lied there facing the floor "We need to solve whatever this is with words… Fighting won't solve anything…"

Logan had launched himself at Beca and she reacted like she was in training with the Beales, she made his father flip in the air but stop herself on putting her weight on him and stepped back, the man just stood up beaming, composing himself and getting in position again.

"I won't fight you dad, you'll just get hurt…" she said while walking backwards again "Dad… Stop!" she said but Logan has launched himself again against the brunette and she didn't get a chance to dodge entirely the tackle so she ended face up on the floor with her dad on top, grabbing her by the neck, but then again and as if a ninja movie, she flip them and Logan ended up facing the floor just as William.

"Ok everyone… Stop…" Sol said and Katherine, William and Logan stopped and the girls were eying each other all confused "You all did well girls…Congrats!" Sol and the others started to clap at the girls.

"I don't understand…" the blonde girl said confused "What did you test us for?..." all of them were narrowing their eyes at their parents.

"That test was to see if you'd pass the test to be a peace keeper… And you all have potential to be one…" Sol explained "The thing here is that… We all have seen your progress so far during these last weeks and you all show potential to many of our fields and this was a test for one of them… As you may think right now… Yes, we will be testing you to the other fields the next weeks…" he said smiling at the girls.

"You've shown here that you are capable of negotiate with your 'enemy'" he quoted that last word with her hands "And that's important, it shows that you'll try to find a way to solve a problem without getting physical… Now… Next week all of you ladies will get into the legacies training, all of you have advanced quite quick, more Posen and Mitchell than Junk but you have all that is needed for the next level… Congratulations!" All the adults clapped this time and each parent went to hug their daughters.

Suddenly a man in a suit entered the room a bit agitated, it was a not so tall man with brown hair, blue eyes, beard, really fit but it looked like he ran for hours "Sol... there's the lead... we've been looking for... is not far from here…" he said panting and the chocolate man's face went rigid.

"Girls, you should dismiss… William, Logan and Katherine… You have a lead to follow… Go and get your team…" Sol said hurriedly as he was going out of the room.

"Both of you go home… We'll see you later…" William said as he pecked her daughter's forehead and squeezed Beca's shoulder, Katherine had took Emily with her to talk outside and send her to the lockers room, leaving the pair alone in the room.

"Bree?..." and the blonde hummed in response "We need to go home like… Now… I have this… thing to do…" she eyed at her friend and she understood the hidden message of that… both needed to talk with their girlfriends to see if they were ok and they didn't trust on talking by phone or even message them if they were in the agency.

So they hurried to the lockers and didn't even showered, they just changed into their clothes and sprinted out of the building, they currently were on the road near the city, it was kind of desert, and of course, it was late. They were some houses around but far from one to another, the only thing they could hear was the bike's motor and once they felt into a good distance away from the agency, they decided to call Stacie, so Aubrey took the phone and called her by connecting her helmet mic to her phone and let it rang... after the second ring, the brunette picked up " _Hey Babe!... How did trai-"_ she was saying but the blonde cut her off immediately.

"Are you and the others at your house?... No one outside?" Aubrey was worried she didn't want her girlfriend got hurt.

" _Yeah babe… Everyone is here… You don't have to worry ok?..."_ She said as going outta the house away from earshot " _It's everything ok? We can talk about it…"_

"They have a lead to something and Beca heard something else that I'm assuming it's really important… But we'll tell you once we're sure about it ok?, don't worry 'bout a thing now but be careful..." The blonde sighed.

" _Yeah… Sure… Ok baby… Be careful and text me once you're home…"_ Stacie said on the other line and after saying goodbye and hang up she was interrupted by the brunette.

"Bree… I don't want to alarm you but… get your guns ready…" the brunette said stopping her bike slowly.

"What is it Beca…" the blonde asked getting out her gun.

"Something is watching us… and… I've felt this same stare on me before…" Beca got out her gun too, both still were on the bike and it was still on just in case they need to fled away.

"Stare from whom?..." she asked with worried voice, Aubrey was watching around her in hope to identify someone there and praying it wasn't something.

"I don't know what it is… I just… I…" she heard a thing moving around her, the words seems to got caught in her tongue at this but shook her head to try and focus "I know how it feels when Stace or Chloe are around… Even the rest of Chloe's family… This feels different and wrong… so wrong…"

Beca could feel how her inner self was shaking and she didn't know what it was making this "Calm down Becs… Let's just get out of here…" the blonde said, her heart was too overwhelmed by this suddenly feeling… she could feel it too…

" _Help! Please help!"_ They could hear someone was running from somewhere and getting close to them, both of them turned around and pointed to it…

 _What the fuck is this?..._ the brunette thought, she could clearly see that a white tiger was getting close of them, it was bleeding and it was changing forms into a, _Human?! That tiger is a human?!..._ Both girls were eying each other but went to help this girl that was hurt.

"Please help me… It's getting close… Please take me away…" the girl was begging on his knees to the girls, her face was all covered in blood, the only thing that the girls could see was her eyes, he had a shiny green eyes… "Please take me away from here…"

And as if a switch clicked into Aubrey's mind she took the girl on her arms and helped up the bike "Becs… let's go… We don't know what that thing is… go!" The blondee commanded to the brunette and she sped up "Where are we taking you…" she asked to the girl she was holding noticing that she didn't said her name.

"Charlotte… My name is… Charlotte… Grand avenue and 4th East…" the weak girl said.

"Call Stacie Bree…" the brunette said while avoiding bumps and red lights on the road, the blonde only cocked her head to her left side.

"What for?... " the blonde asked really confused by this.

"We are going close to their house… really close… and I'm going to drop this girl off the address, you'll take my bike and go to her house…" she said while getting closer to their destination and the blonde call once again to Stacie to let her know what happened.

The ride was really quick, Beca knew the city quite well and in no time she was on the address this girl gave to her, she hopped off her bike and helped the wounded girl, she put her arm around her shoulder and grabbed her by the waist to help her walk and Aubrey parted to the Beale's house.

So Beca was there, walking to this luxurious mansion with Charlotte by her side, "Are you ok?..." the brunette asked afraid because she could hear the other girl's heart beat and it was slowing gradually.

"Yes… just… My brother…" she said really weak, they have reached the front door by then and the brunette was knocking hysterically hoping that the door opened soon and when it opened she was surprised to found Connor there.

"Nolan! We found her!..." he saw Beca in the eyes and saw her confusion "I'll explain later… Come in…" And as if on cue Nolan sprinted from upstairs worried.

"Charlotte!..." he went hugging her and from an instant to another he got angry and his features started to change "What the fuck did you do to her?!" And the brunette stepped back.

"Nothing!"she started to walk backwards because this man had this sight of rage all over him "I found her while going back home! She asked me for help and I helped her! I don't even know what is her!" She said loudly but a blonde woman stepped in front of her stopping the blond man.

"Calm the fuck up Nolan! She's with the Beales… You should thank her…" she said pointing back at the brunette walking towards Nolan "She brought your sister home and we need to know who the fuck did this to her…"the blonde girl said a bit angrily.

Nolan just stepped back with some tears in his eyes "Thank you…" was all he said before taking her sister to another room to use some healing machine on her that he developed, his blonde friend turned back and saw her while Connor walk over where the two were.

"Hi there… I'm Emily Thorne… We've met before…" she said extending a hand to shake, Beca was too confused right now, but just seeing the brown eyes from the blonde turned into bright yellow, it clicked her.

"You're the mountain lion from the woods the other night?..." she asked in a high pitched tone and Emily just nodded, the brunette just eyed to Connor begging with her eyes to explain all this.

"We need to talk…" Connor said and all three of them went to sit on the big living room of that house, Emily and Connor explained everything to Beca, they told them about shape shifters and the different forms that they take.

They also explained that Charlotte has been missing since a week and a half ago and they didn't know what have happened to her, they couldn't track her in any way possible and also explained about the S.I.A. thing that the brunette already knew but needed to act like she didn't.

"We don't exactly know what is going on but all packs have at least a missing clan member which is weird…" Emily said to the brunette and she only nodded but something clicked in her head, that man and whatever he was talking about creatures, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"I asked Chloe and Stacie to call you and Aubrey early tomorrow so we could discuss about this because you two are the only other members of our clan that don't know about all this and you all need to be careful" the brunette nodded and Emily eyed Connor suspiciously.

"You have two more werewolves? I thought it was only one of them…" She said looking at Connor.

"The other one is a human… This human is the soulmate of one of my daughters" he said and the blonde nodded. Then a girl entered the living room, it was Charlotte, Nolan was helping her walk, and all in the living room stood up.

"Mr. Beale…" Charlotte said weakly while Nolan helped her sit.

"Nolan, she should be resting…" Emily said a bit angry.

"She wouldn't let me take her to her room… This is important Emily" the blond man said.

"Mr. Beale… The people who kidnap me… They all have… The others that… went missing…" Everyone in the living room went silent "They don't have… an insignia… I think… they are outsiders that know about us…" she said almost in a whisper "They are… experimenting with… us… they free me to kill me… But I… escaped… The only thing I remembered was a name… Joe…" the brunette remembered instantly the conversation that listened back in the agency on her dad's office "That Joe... is the one doing this… Torturing us…"

They all got worry, except for the brunette that was panicking and that somehow her body stopped hearing all that they were talking, she was focusing on breathing and getting out of that house as soon as she could, she just nodded at something that Connor said to her before going out of the house and typed a text to Aubrey to meet her at the tree house.

She ran as fast as she could, her head was in overdrive, _Experimenting with werewolves and shapeshifters?! What the hell is going on?! I need to know what the fuck that Joe guy wants to do and why is he experimenting with them…_

 _I need to know who this Joe is… I already know that he's inside the S.I.A. but I need to know him better… I need a plan… And I need Aubrey to plan it with me…_

* * *

 **A/N: So? Whad'ya think?! Tell me in the comments! I have fun reading them! What do you think these people are experimenting with the werewolves and shapeshifters for? I'd like to know what you think about it.**

 **I'll give you a clue: It has appear before in previous chapters :D**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA! THE MYSTERY! :D**

 **KatGurl16 out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	12. Plans and Secrets

**A/N: New chapter's here! and I guess this one is the coolest so far from all the others :D (thing that I'll probably say in future chapters as well) I hope you like it! WARNING: mention of some gore in this chapter, if you are sensible to this kind of stuff I strongly suggest that you do NOT read the last part of this fic, but is really interesting, so… maybe don't eat while reading this chapter :D**

 **Don't forget to review! I like to read all of your comments that make me get inspired to keep writing :D and if you have a doubt of something related to this fic, let me know so I can answer you and you can understand! :D**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters or the songs used before in this story or in future chapters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Plans and Secrets

So the main reason for a plan is to stay in secret for only the ones that planned it so they don't involve more people that could get hurt, but sometimes, you have to admit that you should use all the help you can get, but again, how to get it if you don't know where to look?

* * *

Aubrey turned around in Beca's bike to go to the Beale's house, she hadn't been there since she met Stacie and became girlfriends, thing that she didn't have a clue why.

So she was there, parking the bike on the front of the Beale's house, she got down but suddenly a pair of hands got her by surprise so she acted as fast as she could hitting this stranger in the abs, grabbing her hand over her shoulder and lift her on her back to throw her to the hard concrete and then gasped because of it.

"Shit…" the brunette said from the cold hard ground "My girlfriend _is_ strong…" and chuckled bitterly.

"Stacie!" The blonde said with a little tone of anger kneeling on her side and grabbed her head to put it on her lap "Don't scare me like that! I could have hurt you…" she said softer caressing the other girl's face.

"You know?... this Jackie Chan version of you is sexy _as fuck!..."_ she said chuckling and seeing her girlfriend's eyes with adoration which she smiled at and blushed "Wanna go to the park and talk?..." she said still on the ground and pointing to the front of her house.

"Yeah… sure…" the blonde smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. Both stood up and went to the park.

Once there, the brunette noticed that the blonde was really quiet and with her brow furrowed "What happened babe?..." and instead of an answer she was engulfed by her girl in a much needed hug. The brunette just held her firm "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" And the blonde nodded in her shoulder "Let's take a seat…" and she guided the blonde to the nearest bench and sat down.

Aubrey sighed heavily and tightened her hold to the brunette "I'm too tired and sore… and a bit nasty and smelly... training was a real bitch…" she said looking at her girlfriend in the eyes "Today was basically endurance and I fought with several people before being test to be a peacekeeper…" she explained the rest of her day in the agency to the brunette that listened and nodded sympathetically at her while holding her firm on her arms.

"And then we went to the infirmary because of Beca's lip… but then…" her face was confusion and frustration "Then Beca heard something… It was a person in her dad's office… She didn't tell me what he was saying… we were supposed to talk about it today after the training but something's came up… It was a lead to the murders around the city and everyone went kind of wild and spy-ish on everything…" she scoffed "I don't know what's going on…" she looked to her lap shaking her head no and bringing her hands to her face.

The brunette only hugged her and rub soothing circles in her back "Everything will be ok beautiful… We'll find why and an answer…" she said hugging her girlfriend and she leaned even more into her.

"I know… but then when we were getting back we found this… creature… it was a tiger that turned into a human… A fucking tiger babe..." she scoffed and the brunette shot her brows to almost to her hairline "We just didn't freak out… it was beyond that… at least for me…" she said eyeing the brunette.

"Her name was Charlotte… She looked so hurt and frightened, she was bleeding and she looked very hurt, we took her some blocks away from here… Beca told me to come back here because… I assume that she didn't want me to get hurt if it got serious..." the blonde said more confused "Is there any kind of creature beside werewolves that exists?" She asked and the brunette nodded and started to talk about everything that Connor has taught them about these creatures.

The whole explanation, the blonde just nodded and thought about what the brunette was telling and what could Beca possibly heard until her phone chimed.

 _ **xxxBecsxxx: Meet me at the three house ASAP. Don't bring legs or Red. I'm fine. See you there.**_ The blonde read the message with a frown growing on her head and saw her girlfriend seeing her suspiciously.

"Is everything ok babe?" the brunette asked worried.

"Yes baby… I need to go… Beca needs to talk with me about something and I don't have a clue of what's going on… Maybe is about all this… Shit..." she stood up and sighed heavily "Don't worry… I'm sure everything is ok…" she said standing up but her voice had worriness all over it "Don't go out to do… wolfie things... please…" and the brunette chuckled, nodded and smiled "I'll explain when I have something solid to explain…"

"Ok… Please be careful…" she said pecking the blonde on the lips and then head to her friend's bike to go home.

* * *

When she arrived to the tree house her friend was there pacing and mumbling stuff that Aubrey couldn't quite catch so she just sat and wait, she knew that the brunette knew she was there, but she was so freaked out to understand things so this was the typical Beca trying to make sense of something.

"We should untangle this mess Becs…" the blonde said firmly hoping her friend stop pacing but she didn't "Beca… Don't make me use your middle name…" she sighed and the brunette stop pacing, nodded and sat in front of her.

"There's a big problem Bree…" She said so worry, the blonde could see a hint of fear on her eyes "Did Stace explained you what's a shapeshifter?..." and the blonde nodded "Ok… Back at the agency… The man that was on my dad's office… Joe… He… He was saying over the phone… He…" the brunette was shaking and the blonde was kind of freaking out by this, Beca never got like this.

"What is it Becs?..." the blonde grabbed the other girl's hands trying to comfort her.

"This Joe guy… It seems… I heard that… He was talking with another guy… This other dude name's Francis… Joe was saying that he didn't care how many creatures he'd have to catch or how many of the agreements he was breaking… He said that he wanted those creatures…" she said shaking but without looking at her friend and scoffed bitterly.

"And then… Being in the house… that girl...Charlotte… told us…" she sighed heavily, her heart was in her throat and she needed to see Chloe, she needed her, she was craving for her "She said that she was kidnapped and that the people around her were experimenting with her Bree…"

* * *

Back in the Beale house, Stacie entered the house after seeing her girlfriend go in Beca's bike home, she sighed heavily, she didn't know why she had this uneasy feeling but she felt conflicted by it, _Maybe I'm channeling her too…_ she thought as she entered the kitchen to see her mom reading some books.

She approached her and sighed "Momma… Quick question…" and the redhead woman look up lovingly at the brunette smiling.

"What's up darling?" she said with the warmest smile of all making the brunette smile as well.

"As a werewolf with a human partner… Is it possible that I too channel her feelings or insecurities or worries?..." she asked with serious tone and her brow furrowed.

"Come here baby…" she said extending her arms so the brunette went to hug her, thing that she did and after a moment Claire explained "You can do as much as Chloe can do with her partner baby… You'll be able to feel when she needs you, when she's sad, when she's happy and even when she's crying… And all of it will make you feel a big ball of mush…" the brunette groaned a little in her arms making the redhead chuckled.

"It is easy to control it baby… Let me explain…" and now Stacie took a seat beside the woman "You channel your partner when you are overthinking in them and when you start worrying in them… thing that you will do unconsciously maybe because she's a human…" she explained to the brunette that had her brow furrowed.

"To make that channeling thing weaker so you don't feel overwhelmed you need to think in a happy moment the two of you have had…" the brunette nodded smiling "When you do that, you'll be able to still channeling her but not to feel all mushy"

Then the brunette concentrate really hard on a beautiful moment she and Aubrey had have and came up with their first kiss, obviously she smiled like an idiot but could feel the connection lowered in a big proportion compared on how she was feeling when the blonde left her house "You see?..." Claire said smiling "Can you feel the change?..." and the brunette nodded.

"Yeah… is just that… I also feel like she needs me right now… Like really bad… I'm concentrating in that beautiful moment we had, but that part is kind of really strong?..." the brunette said a bit confused, then another redhead popped out of the stairs into the kitchen.

"Mom… Can Stacie and I go see Beca and Bree…? I kind of feel she needs me…" the redhead said a bit worry and Claire eyed each other suspiciously.

"Ok then… I assume that you know it's late…" she said pointing at the clock on the wall "But I can't actually hold you on this…" she sighed heavily "I want both of you to be extra careful… Because one: There's some stuff that is been going on lately and some members of different packs has gone missing, so just be careful… And two: I don't want you to drive too late back home so, take whatever you need to do a sleepover there…" Claire said this with a serious face.

"And listen to me girls… I know that you are totally going to sleep with your partners in the same bed but please… Do not go all the way down with them tonight…" she said and the girls turned really red "I'm serious… Once you do that is like… If you were magnets… All of what you've been experimenting goes to a really high level and you are not prepared for that yet… So please… No sex tonight…" the color of both girls couldn't be more red even if they tried "I'm serious…" and the girls nodded, Claire motioned with her arms at the girls to give her a big hug and then they went upstairs to get ready.

 _You feel how strong it is Legs?_ the redhead voiced out from her room to only the brunette to hear as she prepared her backpack with some clothes, movies, her laptop, games and her favorite blanket.

 _I do… Bree needs me really bad and I assume Beca does as well with you?,_ the brunette asked as she packed some gadgets she wanted to work with, she could hear the redhead saying 'Uh hum' _I think it's something about the S.I.A._ she said.

 _Let's give them a surprise so they doesn't feel so overwhelmed, Beca's like in overdrive,_ the redhead said finishing with her backpack and grabbing two of her pillows with her, then, she went out of her room to the brunette's room who also had two pillows with her as well as her backpack.

"Let's go…" The brunette said and both girls went out of the house but not without giving her mamma a good night kiss.

* * *

Back at the treehouse, the brunette took the blonde by her arms and then looked at her "The S.I.A… No… that fucking Joe… is experimenting with them… to do who knows what… And I don't know if they are using equipment from the S.I.A." she stood up and started to pace around the room again.

"Connor was there…" she continued and looked back at the blonde "He told me about the shifters and all that stuff…" she groaned angrily "I wish that somehow this wasn't so complicated…" she sighed and stopped pacing around, but then again started her rambling and pacing.

"Then there was this other man and woman there… Nolan… he is Charlotte's brother and this woman Emily who are all shapeshifters… Emily explained that there is at least one member of each clan… being werewolves or shapeshifters that is missing and as far as I know the only clan that has all of its members intact is the Beale pack…" she stopped with watery eyes and shaky voice to see a really shocked blonde in front of her "If I'm assuming right Bree…" she kneeled down taking her friend by the arms and looking at her "...One of them is next…" her voice broke now and hard.

The brunette hugged her friend. Beca never initiates hugs or contact at all, but well, she was shaking and concerned for her girlfriend, you couldn't blame her at all.

The blonde hugged her back tightly she felt scared too, the only person that was in their minds were their girlfriends.

"I don't know how am I going to be able to sleep knowing this Bree… They could be in great danger right now..." she spoke just above a whisper still shaking. Her blonde friend was just in shock, but she needed so bad Stacie too, but for their surprise a head popped up from the entrance of the treehouse.

"That's why we're here…" Stacie said while entering the house with a big back pack and pillows followed by a beaming redhead with some other bags of food, then the brunette went to the blonde to kiss and hug her.

"Hi honey… I'm home…" the redhead said using a southern accent making everyone chuckled then she went to hug her brunette girlfriend "Is everything ok beb?..." the brunette shook her head and buried her face on her girl's neck "Well… that's why we brought a lot of food!" she said cheering and clapping "We eat and then we solve problems, shall we?..." the brunette nodded and smiled so big.

So they sat there and laugh their asses off because Chloe and Stacie wanted to make them feel better so they joked around while eating. They chat about their days, how their training went back at the agency and the epic fight between Beca and Aubrey.

"Wait… you two know karate?..." the redhead asked amazed and both girls nodded.

"Bree made me learn with her just after I turned into a werewolf so she could defend herself against me if it was needed, but we never thought about doing what your dad has been teaching us…" Beca said shrugging.

"So… I have my real version of Alice Abernathy from Resident Evil?..." the redhead said beaming and clapping excitedly.

"Who?..." the brunette said confused.

"Dammit! You don't like movies…" the redhead pouted and it was adorable for Beca "Want me to tell you who she is?..." and the brunette nodded "She's a badass ninja soldier that kills zombies…" she smiling at her and pecking her on the lips.

"Ok… Just because there's a badass thing about her I'll watch the movie with you…" the brunette pecked back and the redhead beamed and squealed "And because I kind of like zombies…" she rolled her eyes while saying this.

"You're already wiped…" Her blonde friend chuckle "You can't even stand a whole episode of the walking dead… And Resident Evil are like what? 5 movies?..." Beca shoot her eyes open so big that could get out of her sockets and looked worried at her girlfriend that smiled.

"I brought the first two actually…" she said clapping "Next year comes the new one… So you and I HAVE… to see them all so you see why she's a badass…" she said while pecking her girlfriend repeatedly getting a 'mkay' from her.

After more jokes they got serious and talked about what Beca heard and their worries about someone catching some of them to experiment with.

"Ok… This is some serious horse shit…" the taller brunette said while hugging Aubrey "We need to plan something solid… because… this escalated really quickly…" and they chuckled bitterly.

"We can pretend that you are sick and… and fake it until we... know what's going on… I don't want anyone to put a hand on my girfriend…"Beca said while protectively hugging Chloe tightly against her.

"That would be a good thing but werewolves doesn't get sick Becs…" Stacie said frustrated "Believe us… one time we wanted to skip school and go run around the city but Momma Beale told us that that's impossible and that if we didn't get up she'll make us clean the whole house… and back then… two other Beales were still living with us…" she rolled her eyes at the memory.

"There are more Beale members babe?..." the blonde popped up her head from the brunette's shoulder to look at her confused.

"Yeah… I have two older brothers… They're in college so…" the redhead shrugged while hugging the brunette "They are completely safe and away from here… We talk to them every Sunday afternoon and it seems they'll come for Christmas…" she and Stacie clapped excitedly.

Beca and Aubrey just smiled at the pair "I think that we just need to be careful… Like have a… I know!" Stacie clapped excitedly standing up and heading to her backpack to retrieve a tiny box with screwdrivers "Remember that I told you babe that I have this thing for tech stuff?..." and the blonde nodded, Beca just eyed her strangely and then look at her girlfriend who smiled and mouthed 'keep listening' "Well… I kind of been working in a device of my own… is in testing stage yet but its purpose is to be a tracker…" she said while unscrewing the watch on her left hand.

"If I can modify this thing in a certain way… I can put it in a part of our body where it doesn't fall or could be taken away easily… in that way we can be found if that happens…" she said and the other girls eyed each other "I know that the point is not to get caught… But we can develope something with help of Nolan to also prevent that…" Stacie was rambling not noticing that that name caught the attention of Beca and Aubrey.

"You know Nolan?... The shapeshifter?..." Beca asked.

"Yeah… I got the opportunity to know him thanks to pappa Beale… He works with him in NolCorp in downtown… And he's my tech hero… He gave me some pointers with this..." she said while moving more stuff in her watch.

"Did you knew that Charlotte was missing?..." the blonde asked a bit angry, _Did she knew about it all this time?!_ Stacie eyed her and shook her head.

"Charlotte went missing?!..." the redhead gasped worryingly.

"We didn't know babe… The first time I heard something about it, it was hours ago when you went to my house…" she moved another thingy in the watch and it made a beep signaling that the modifications were done, she saw the girls.

The redhead threw a pillow to the taller brunette "You knew and you didn't tell me?... That's rude Stace!" she said a bit angrily and pouted adorably, Beca's heart melted, she chuckled and kissed that pout.

The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled "Anyway… When we met Nolan he told us that he could help us try to find you Beca… And that day we met Charlotte, his sister, we became really fast friends, she's just a couple of years older than us… The last time we saw her was like… two or three weeks ago, she told us that she needed to do an important trip and that she'd be back soon so we hang out…" she explained to the other girls that nodded in understatement.

"We didn't knew she was missing…" the redhead said a little upset "We thought she got caught up with something important with that issue, that she didn't told us about either…" she looked to her hands a bit sad.

"True… So…" she said a bit excitedly "The tracker in my watch is working now… we can use it…" and she took out her phone and logged into a weird program and suddenly an image of a satellite was showing her location "It could work… But well that's not the main plan…" she said looking at the other girls.

"We need to know what we're up against first… Know your enemy's fixations and see about what they are planning…" the blonde said with serious tone.

"We need to know what this dude does in the S.I.A. and maybe follow him?..." Beca said but the others shook their heads.

"That's too dangerous…" the redhead said "Yes… we need to know what he does, and where to find him but the location needs to be at least on the city, or far away the city because the other packs surround it…" she said thinkative.

They stood there thinking until a chiming got their attention, it was Beca's and Aubrey's phone, both with a message from their parents.

 _ **Dad: Princess, go to Beca's house now, she'll explain. Your mom and I will be fine, we love you.**_ The blonde read outloud and Stacie and Aubrey looked at the other girls confused.

 _ **Mr. Funny: Becs, lock yourself up on the house. Bring Aubrey with you. The lead is close to our home. There's a switch in the living room under your mom's favorite carpet, it will enclose the whole house 'til dawn. Hurry up, I'll be fine. I promise.**_ Beca read out loud and they all stood up and went running to the house with all of the stuff they brought with them, this was getting so confusing and frustrating.

The Mitchell house look like a typical two story modern house, as well as Aubrey's, both had been modify years ago except for the connection between Aubrey's and Beca's room, both have a long roof that the girls used to climb to the other girl's room, even though, the houses had a security system just as any other house in the neighborhood, it was pretty normal, or so they thought.

In the first story you could find a huge living room, there was a piano that belonged to Beca's mom, she was a musician and wrote songs for many industries and artists and though Beca all the instruments she could while she was alive. There has also a big kitchen and dining room, two guests rooms with their own bathrooms, a basement that Logan and Beca turned into a playroom with a mini bar with a pool table, it had a huge TV with a lot of games and different consoles and some arcade games.

In the second story they have another living room, a mini gym room where normally Logan trained for the S.I.A. and that Beca and Aubrey used to train their karate moves, and 3 more rooms with their own bathrooms and a balcony that had direct access to the big treehouse by a bridge that Logan and Beca also made.

When they all got in from the treehouse to the house through the bridge, they locked every window and door in the house before activating the switch, and as if it was like movies, the house kind of transformed into a fortress, all the girls went into lockdown. In the living room they could see the TV screen signaling a countdown, it said 'Hours Until Sunrise' and it was due 'till the next 6 and a half hours.

"Wow… This is pretty awesome…" Stacie said with a big grin on her face "Why you didn't told me you had all this stuff around Mitchell?" she nudged the smaller brunette with her elbow.

"Dude… I didn't even know this was here before…" she said amazed by this version of her house. She never in a million years could have imagine that her house had this inside "I thought that my house was normal…" she shrugged

"I thought that it was only in my house…" the blonde said looking around curiously "In my house there's something like this in my dad's office, with a lot of guns there too… It's from the S.I.A." the blonde explained as they went to the kitchen and look for something else to eat.

"Maybe your house is the same?..." Beca said shrugging again making the blonde shrug her shoulder and whisper a 'maybe'.

"So… You have a piece of the S.I.A. in your house too?..." the redhead asked curiously while hugging the brunette from behind and tangling their hands on the front, but then the brunette untangled herself from her, thing that was strange for her "What's wrong beb?..." she pouted.

"I… I haven't take a shower… I'm gross…" she said wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.

"Yeah… me too…" the blonde said stepping back from her girlfriend.

"Why don't we all go to my room so Aubrey and I can take a shower?..." Beca suggested and they all nodded but not without more food in her hands.

Aubrey and Beca took turns in showering, Beca went first, while a curious redhead roamed in every inch of the brunette's room, she never thought it would be this clean, she thought that Beca's room would be messy and clothes from here to there, but no… it was pretty neat.

"Aubrey made me do it…" the brunette went out of the shower with her pj's on, a pair of black long shorts and a white tank top that said in bold letters 'BAD' while drying her hair with the towel. The girls looked at her strangely "What?... You didn't ask why it was this neat?..." the brunette asked confused looking at her girl standing beside her desk who shook her head "Did I?..." she pointed at her head and then to the redhead who nodded.

"You channeled me on what I was thinking…" she beamed so big and went closer to hug her "You were thinking of me?..." she said with proud and soft voice and the brunette nodded, a brief kiss was given to her "We need to learn how to do that…" and tapped lightly with her finger on her nose.

"That's weird…" the blonde said as standing up grabbing her pj's to go to the bathroom "I mean… The whole thing about reading minds… Is cute though…" she smiled at the end at the couple.

"Well…" the other brunette said seeing anywhere but the blonde "We can't do exactly that too but..." she looked at the floor and smiled "Chloe and I sense whenever you need us… That's why we showed up earlier…" they both smiled at the girls.

"I'm glad you can do that because I really needed you…" the blonde said pecking the brunette and went to the shower.

After the girls showered and the other two changed in their pj's they sat down to make a detailed plan, Aubrey was the one taking notes of the ideas that the redhead and Beca were giving and also writing the pros and cons of each idea while Stacie was thinking in a way to develop a tracker that cannot be taken easily from them.

Moments later they came up with a plan "Ok so…" the blonde began explaining "The first thing we need to do is to know this Joe guy and see what he specifically does in the agency to see if the field he works on have something to do with blood experimentation or some shit like that…" she said matter of factly and the girls nodded.

"We also need to know if this Francis guy works there too or if he's an external fucker working for Joe…" the tiny brunette said as she grabbed a package of skittles and eat some offering the rest to the other girls who nodded.

"After that…" the blonde continued "We need to drown ourselves into info related to him… basically stalk him or them if both work for the agency to discover a lead to the place where they keep hostage the other packs members and get someone to inform us of what they do there…" the blonde read the steps of the plan that she had wrote.

"We need to check the data that the agency might have about all this, maybe our dads have access to that… We need to check that later…" Beca continued "All of this without blowing our cover… well… my cover in the agency…" she said a bit bitter and her redhead hugged her.

"Baby… we need you to develop that tracker to us ASAP, if it's not much to ask so Beca and I have an eye on you and we need you to teach us how do you do to… survive? maybe?... an attack from an agent of the S.I.A." the blonde said to the taller brunette that chuckled bitterly.

"We've never been in that situation…" the redhead said "But my dad and mom had way before getting married…" she explained "They have told us that the only way to defeat them is through distance… and… with bullets…" she said a bit sadly "He explained to us that normally, the bullets that the S.I.A. used in that time were designed to cause harm even if you were a werewolf or a shapeshifter as equal" the brunette hugged her "I assume that that hasn't changed at all…"

"Momma Beale almost die in that time, but pappa Beale saved her" Stacie said telling them the story "We need good aimers… And the good thing here is that we already are 'cause of our heightened senses but… Chloe and I have no clue how to use a gun…" Stacie looked at the floor.

"Good thing we know…" the other brunette said cockily.

"Are you sure you're not Alice Abernathy from Resident Evil?..." the redhead said playfully making all of them laugh.

"She's not Chloe…" she said mischievously looking at her brunette friend "But… her middle name is Allison and-" a pillow was thrown to her face by Beca to shut her but she wouldn't stop, she was laughing.

"Shut up Bree!" the brunette said standing up and straddling her to start tickling her, but there was no way the blonde was going to stop saying the last part.

"Her mom's… single name… was…" the blonde said between laughs as the brunette keep saying 'shut up' repeatedly, the other two girls were laughing at this "Her name was Hayley Abernathy!" the blonde screamed as the brunette didn't stop tickling her.

"You are mean Joanne!" the brunette said a bit upset with Aubrey using her middle name too and un-straddling her, sitting away from her with a frown and something really similar to a pout that the redhead took off with little kisses to ease the infuriating brunette.

"Hm… So you'd be Allison Abernathy?..." the redhead said innocently but the brunette scoffed and looked away for a moment before smiling and looked back at her girlfriend nodding and hugging her "Yay! I do have my own version of Alice!" she said excitedly making all of them laugh.

"Hm… So you are Joanne?..." the brunette said close to her blonde girl who nodded and wiped the tears that fell from the heavy laugh session "I'm Marie…" the brunette smiled at her and looked at her innocently but Aubrey grabbed her and gave her a firm kiss.

"Let's watch the movie!" said an excited redhead.

"Wait… What else we need to know about the plan?" Stacie asked curiously, she loved to be prepared to anything she wanted to do, just as much as the blonde.

"Hm…" The blonde and the tiny brunette said at the same time "After we have all the info we need, then we'll get to the next phase of the plan… and that would be… get to where the other lycans or shapeshifters are, release them and destroy whatever they are doing to possibly harm them…" the blonde concluded and the brunette agreed.

"And let's hope we don't need anyone else involved in this…" Beca said bitterly and they all went silent

They knew this was really complicated, and that in part it was out of place for them to just barged into something this unknown for them, even dangerous, but they all agreed when they feel that something was really off, Stacie, Beca and Chloe could feel that something in the air during some nights was strange, all of them had that feeling inside, they felt something was utterly wrong and it was itching them to the bone. They had to do this.

"So…" an excited redhead said again "Movie?!" she clapped this time and all of them laugh at her childish attitude, they went to the basement and put everything in place so if they felt sleepy they sleep there and to see the first movie from Resident Evil. For everyone's surprise, Beca made it through the whole movie without complaining and actually enjoyed it, the redhead only gave herself a high five.

* * *

 _[Moments earlier from the previous events…] (_ _ **A/N:Mention of gore after this point, if you don't want to read it, do not read the two paragraphs after the one that starts with "Joe Atkins"**_ _)_

 _Far away from the outskirts of the city, 5 Miles away from the quarters of the S.I.A…._

A tall infuriated man arrived in an all black matte audi A6 to a hidden road in the woods, the entrance of the subterranean building had heavy fences surrounding it and a well secured gate… apparently…

Joe Atkins received a call earlier informing him that two of their subjects had escaped through the front door of the building, so he sprinted from the quarters of the S.I.A. to his fortress to find well mutilated corpses around the entrance, their guts were out of their bodies, the floor was stained red with the blood that belonged to their once good soldiers.

You could totally see how some of them where somehow still breathing even though they were literally torn in half with their intestines showing, you could se their hearts slowly beating if you got close to them enough, in some others their eyes were out of their skulls, some others had their skulls broken in half and had a still throbbing brain trying to survive, trying to breath, jaws were totally torn apart from its original position to be found at the very opposite end of where the body was, throats were out of its original place in every man or women that were now laying there, torn members dispersed around.

Some others were totally out of their skin, their fresh flesh with direct contact with the floor and a pool of blood forming around them, some others were left literally in their bones, half flesh and some organs and half pure and white bone. Kidneys, Lungs, Intestines, Stomachs and more organs were spread on the floor forming an elegant rug of squishy material, totally hearable as Joe walked through it. It totally looked like someone got a great feast from all of the soldiers outside the building.

He sighed angrily and entered the building to find all of his employees getting everything under control, Joe had dark brown hair with some grey hair showing up, dark blue eyes, no beard and always wore suits, he was a fit man but was in his late forties, he was the head of really unknown investigations made from a branch of the S.I.A., his job, find a cure to heal their soldiers if they were ever bitten by a werewolf or a shapeshifter beside create new design weapons to finish them if a war started.

The vein in his forehead was completely visible, he was angry in a whole new level, he walked until he entered to the office of the head of the experimentation department and closed the door, that room was completely soundproof "Why the FUCK half of our men outside are totally torn apart and placed in a red carpet?!" the other man, so much more younger than him, with blonde hair and green eyes was looking at him a bit frightened "ANSWER ME FRANCIS!" Joe demanded.

"The serum didn't worked so well on our subject 0, he woke up and transformed completely dragging with him our subject 8, they escaped in different paths after tearing apart the guards outside, when we remained mental control in our subject 0 we start looking for subject 8 but we didn't find her… Subject 0 is here safe, but we failed in finding subject 8 sir…" the poor man said with a bit of shaky voice.

Joe grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lift him a bit from the floor, and with the difference of muscular mass it was easier for Joe to lift him "Listen to me carefully Francis… Subject 0 cannot go around the city just like this… You cannot allow him to wake up from now and then, you need to keep test on him when he's slightly awake and then put him back to sleep, Understood?..." and the man nodded frantically, Joe put him down.

"A good thing is that we put that machine in his brain so he obey us completely…" Joe was still angry "Clean all the mess and send secretly hunters to get more creatures to keep experimenting… I don't fucking care how many are there outside… We needed those shapeshifters, and the other werewolves still… so go find them!" he said still angry.

"I'm on it Sir…" Francis said more in calmed now moving some stuff in his iPad "Sir… I know you said that you don't care how many laws have been broken but this is so dangerous…" he tried to reason with him but was terrified of the possible reaction of the men in front of him.

"I don't care! Those creatures should have never exist in the first place! they are an abomination… And our job now is to eliminate… every… single… one of them…" he said as low and scary as his voice let him patting the desk in front of him firmly with his finger in every last word he said.

 _God save us for what's coming please,_ the smaller man thought as he sent a notification to the units signed by Joe to hunt specific people around the city, there weren't specific images of the names except for Charlotte Ross except for a name that popped out and got his attention, in bold and italics it could be read _S.M. Conrad… My cousin?!... Shit… I need to contact her…_

* * *

 **A/N: I sincerely hope that I didn't gave you a heart attack caused by this cliff hanger ): (Or puke because of the gore part)** **Whad'ya think?! Tell me in the comments! I have fun reading them! And also they inspire me to keep writing this fic :D**

 **I want to know your theories so far about all this story! What do you think it's gonna happen? Let me know!**

 **By the way, I would love if you could recommend songs that you think fit with this story… Like… Songs that when you listen to them you remind: 'Hm… this song remind me that story of werewolves that that misfit girl was writing in fanfiction' :D Thanks!**

 **KatGurl16's out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


	13. The Informant pt1

**A/N: WHAD'UUUUUUUUUP! New chapter's here! (Fanfiction didn't let me upload the whole chapter so you have two chapters in one! :D) I've been procrastinating too much because inspiration hit me really hard these pasts days, and also because I'm a sucker for pitch perfect, and I saw the movies this last weekend and got even more inspired :D I love those aca-bitches *Sighs***

 **I want to thank the ones that suggested me some songs in the last chapter! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! it really helped in the creation of this chapter, that I personally think that is the best so far on this story :D, but I'm sure I'll keep saying that in next chapters ^^**

 **Anyway… In this chapter you'll discover that I'm also a huge fan of Resident Evil - the movies only because I suck at the games even if they are on easy mode… *Sighs* Man… I suck at shooter games - or maybe you noticed that in the last chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review! I like to read all of your comments! That make me get inspired to keep writing :D and if you have a doubt of something related to this fic, let me know so I can answer you and you can understand! :D**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect or any of its characters or the songs used before in this story or in future chapters but the plot is completely mine so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The informant

When you are planning to disclose a mystery or a person, one of the things you need is someone from the inside to provide you data and information that can be useful so you know for sure more of the paths you HAVE to take to accomplish this. You need a watchdog, an informant and it HAS to be someone you can trust.

* * *

Francis Corvin was in shock to say at least… This list only showed the creatures, not humans, he felt cold shivers going through every fiber of his body when he read her cousin's name on that tablet, because he knew it was her. Joe have left the building after their chat and now that all of the subjects were put asleep by protocol, he had at least 12 hours to go out of the building and find her cousin.

In all these pasts years working for the S.I.A.,in this external facility, he thought that he wouldn't hear the name Conrad ever again, they had strict protocols for this special facility to not have much communication with family or any communication at all, he stopped talking to his parents and he didn't care because they were so like Stacie's parents, but it actually did hurt him that he couldn't talked to the brunette.

Francis and Stacie grew up together, Francis' mom was sister of Stacie's mom and they lived in opposite sides of their town. He was 8 years older than her but he loved her like a little sister.

He used to picked her up from school and sometimes bring her home with him so both could play and she wouldn't be alone in her house with her nanny that she hate, he didn't even care that she wanted to play those silly girls games, he enjoyed her company, and sometimes, he would leave her with the Beales for a while because he knew that she got along really well with Chloe.

He would never forget her birthday and he would always be there for her first thing in the morning in that house with a big cheat breakfast for them, that it was most of the time ice cream and cookies, and of course, pass all the time he could with her.

That was until he had to go to college, it was the saddest moment for both, with Francis away, Stacie knew that she would be alone and that it would be really hard to be in touch with him, but he promised to try and always contacted her when he could, and he did until he was hired by the facility he was working now.

He loved her like a sister.

But she was on that list.

He didn't even cared if she was a creature that who knows who turned her. He couldn't allow anyone to kidnap her, let alone experiment with her, he needed to find her and find her ASAP, before any other hunter did, he needed to warn her, to save her and if he could, hide her. She was the only family he had.

So he sprinted away from the facility to his temporary home in the city - temporary because he went there at least 2 times a week and the rest of the time he was in the facility - when he got there, he took an old computer that couldn't be traced by the S.I.A.'s technology, and worked the ramained hours of the night to send an anonymous image of a fake Stacie to the devices of the hunters with no cyber trace, then, he tracked the brunette in the entire city succeeding and finding her in what it seemed to be... _a treehouse?_ , he thought raising a brow.

Everything possible by a light signal that could be detected from there, like if she was wearing _a tracker?!,_ he kind of panicked, this was not a good idea, he promptly hacked the tracker on her and turned it off, leaving him with the chance of turn it on and off when he needed so he could find her. The good thing here is that the agency taught him how to hack stuff.

Then he did something he never thought in a million times he would do to the agency, he backed up all of his work in that department, including all the names of the subjects and the latests ones that they needed and why. This could cost him his life, but he was willing to lose that in order to her cousin never in life be inside that building, because he knew really well what do they do to all the subjects and what they could possibly do to her.

He sighed in relief, then he made a plan to protect Stacie if something went wrong, he worked the remained hours he had left before heading back to the facility.

* * *

A week after their master plan was put in action and Stacie's Birthday getting close, Aubrey and Chloe went shopping, the blonde was so excited, she was currently in a store with Chloe trying to pick a perfect dress for the occasion as well as a cute present like the brunette gave her on her birthday.

She finally decided, with the help of the redhead obviously, for a blue floral dress that ended on her mid thigh and had a cute small belt around her midsection making her look so girly and "Oh my God!" the redhead squealed "This is the one!" she clapped excitedly "Stacie is so gonna drool over you!" she said beaming at the blonde who was blushing deeply, she went to hugged her.

The blonde paid for the dress and roamed in some of the other stores to find a special gift for the brunette, the blonde need it to be something perfect and that she could wear everyday just as she does with the necklace she gave her, they have visited almost all the jewelry stores in the mall without succeeding and just when they were about to give up, she saw it. It was the most perfect thing for Stacie, she would love it.

* * *

Stacie didn't like huge parties but yes surrounded by some friends and of course the Beales, her now new family, but she sometimes got a little sentimental about this, and don't get her wrong, she's totally happy right now with what she has, a supporting family, a beautiful girlfriend and great friends, but sometimes her mind wondered if her parents have thought about her all this pasts years, or if she would ever hear from her cousin again.

She was currently walking alone with no destination at all around a new neighborhood she didn't know much about, it seemed quiet though, it was still early, the sun should set until 4 more hours or so, so she was just enjoying her surroundings, thinking. Little did she know that she was being followed since some blocks away and that this person was going to change many stuff in her near future life.

She arrived to a cute park where there were a lot of kids playing and found an empty bench a little bit away from the playground, it seemed private so she sat there, she let herself go lost in thought, she thought about her parents, she wondered if they remembered when her birthday actually was.

They never gave her her birthday present on her actual birthday and of course they never gave it to her personally, someone always delivered to her and it was always some days before or after the actual date, although, her mom once gave her the present on the actual day and she was happy for once. She smiled at that memory, she felt happy even if her mother didn't actually delivered it, she remembered, or that's what she thought, that's what she wanted to believe, that somehow one of them still cared.

She sighed heavily, _Do they would ever care?_ she thought bitterly watching the kids run, _Do they remember how old I am? Or wondered what my interests or my passions are?_ she stopped thinking years ago in the why's of they don't wanting her, but she could never stopped the thoughts of the possibility of them thinking in her, _Do they miss me?_ she wondered.

Then, another figure sat in the same bench, he was wearing huge glasses, he had blond hair and green eyes, he was thin and he didn't had much muscles, he was wearing brown pants and shoes with the same color and a red t-shirt with the flash logo, "This is a beautiful park" he said eying the brunette.

"Yeah…" the brunette said deep in thought not looking at the man, she didn't even was paying attention to him.

"You look completely different from the last time I saw you…" he said smiling at the brunette who furrowed her brow and look at this man, she scoffed and laugh hard, they both stood up and hugged tightly.

"Francis! Oh my God! It was long ago that I did not see you!" she squealed and the man just laughed holding her cousin tight "What are you doing here man! Are you in the city to stay?" she asked excitedly as they sat down in the bench again.

"Well I came to visit you… Your birthday is approaching and I wanted to spend a little time with you, of course, the time I got before I go again…" he said a little sad and the brunette looked disappointed too.

As far as Stacie knew, Francis was a Bio science nerd, that got a huge position in a company away from the states, but it was a job that from the beginning, he should cut communication with his relatives and only come when he was allowed. Stacie did not liked this so much.

"Hey… don't be sad little C…" Francis said using the old nickname he reserved to her and lifting her face with her finger. When the brunette was really little and was beginning to talk, instead of saying Stacie she said 'cie' and for Francis was utterly adorable, so he made it her nickname for life, "I'll be here just for today so I want to get the best of it with my little cousin…" he said smiling to her and she just hugged him tight without hurting him.

"I missed you so much Fran…" she said with watery eyes and weak voice making the blond man tightened the hold to her, this was cracking his heart hard. He always hated when she cried.

"Listen… Let's go for lunch and then I want to take you to my place here in the city ok?..." he said with weak and shaky voice too, he would lie to himself if he denied that he didn't miss her, she nodded "I need to talk to you about something really important…" he said with concern all over his face.

"Ok… Let's go…" she said smiling, she didn't care how important it was whatever he needed to tell her, she was finally able to see her cousin after all this time, she was excited.

"You also grew up... a lot…" both chuckled, Stacie was a little bit taller than Francis and the last time he saw her, she only reached him just above his chest.

Both went to his car and headed to an Italian place in downtown that sell 'the best pizza in the city' or so that's what they said. They ordered individually and he was amazed by the quantity of food the brunette asked for, she just smiled at him and shrugged making the blond laugh hard.

"A girl's gotta eat… And I eat a lot…" she whispered to him that last sentence, patting her stomach as they took a seat in a big table for their food, they sat eying each other smiling "Tell me everything you can tell me about yourself" she clapped excitedly, which reminded him all those days when he would picked her up from school to take her to the playground.

"Well little C, there's not much to tell…" he eyed his hands on the table then at her "Work is always my main topic all the time and you know that I can't talk about it…" but then she made her brand pout from when she was little to convince him "You little demon…" he laughed but he was not going to talk about it in the open "Well… I do not have a girlfriend yet… I'll let you know if that happens…" he said smiling and she clapped "I do have an apartment in this city for when I come here"

"How did you know I was living in the city?..." she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Well… I went to our hometown to visit my old house and see if something was different there…" in the last couple of days, when he could, he took the time to go there and see if he could actually catch his parents home without succeeding "Also hoping to find you there or Chloe but I didn't…" he said as sad as he could, he wanted to sound convincing "I went to your house… I still had my old keys and it was really curious to me that your parents didn't change that lock at all in all these years…" they both laugh bitterly.

"Anyway… I entered your house and it was basically dead… no sign of life but it was really neat… Of course your parents weren't there…" he said chuckling.

"What a surprise with our parents… They always work…" she said putting her head on one of her hands and still looking at him "What else…" she was curious.

"Then I entered your room and found a lot of boxes from different sizes there…" his smile went really big, she looked strangely at him "Those boxes were all of the gifts I sent you for your birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving and all other things we celebrate together since you were twelve until now…" she was beaming at him.

"Really?!" she squealed "You sent presents all these years to that house?..." she said like a toddler and he nodded "Yay!" she clapped excitedly.

"I sent them there because in all those years I couldn't come visit and I didn't wanted you to feel alone…" he said with a lot of sincerity in her voice making the brunette a bit teary "I suppose your parents put them there… I thought that you'd be still living there..." he said looking at the table and look back up to her "When did you moved to the city?... It took me almost all the time that I had here trying to find you..." he lied about this last part but it was the most convenient thing to do in the moment.

"Actually… This summer… All the other years I've been living with Chloe and her family back in our hometown… They kind of adopted me… My parents didn't give a crap so they were ok with me living there… I moved with them a little after my 12th birthday…" she explained to him and he nodded "I never came back to that house after that and well... our communication was only through your gifts, and well, that postcard you sent me once to school telling me about your job… After that I never got to tell you where I was living because it was never an address on your gifts..." she was now looking at the table sad but he grabbed her hands in his.

"I brought all of them up with me and I'm going to give them to you for your birthday…" he said smiling at her and she smiled so big. Their food arrived by now and they started eating while talking more about other stuff.

He was impressed by the fact that she ate basically two whole pizzas plus half of a cake and all of what Francis left.

"Wow… you sure eat a lot!" They chuckled as the brunette finished the last part of her cake.

"This food was actually really good… I'm gonna bring my girlfriend here…" she said smiling and he rose his brows almost to his hairline.

"Now tell me about you missy…" he said with a lot of care in his voice.

"Well… I have a girlfriend, her name is Aubrey, she's a senior like me in high school, we both share the same interests, she's completely amazing! You are so gonna like her!" she said clapping excitedly "I have other friends here as well and of course Chloe… She'll be jumping like a toddler when she knew that you came to visit…" she said smiling and he chuckled.

"Any plans for college?... What you want to study?" He asked eager to know and see if she'd go away from the city once she finished high school.

"Well yeah… I thought of going to Stanford or Yale and study something related in engineering because I want to work one day in NolCorp…" he smiled and continued talking a lot about her life, he was happy to hear all of what she has accomplished and let her know that he was so proud of her.

After a good amount of catching up with the brunette's life, they went to the blond's apartment near of the pizza place and talked a bit more about some other stuff, then he got a bit serious and sat across her in the tiny living room.

"Listen… It is a great possibility that I'm not going to be here for your actual birthday little C…" he said and she looked sad for a moment "But this time I get to give you this personally…" he took out a small black envelope with a tiny bow on top "Promise me that you'll open it on your birthday little C… no cheating…" he said holding the tiny box for her to see and she whined "Pinky promise C…" he said lifting his pinky finger and waiting for the brunette to do the same.

She smiled and tangled her pinky with his, oathing to not open it up 'til her birthday, after this he gave her the little box and she guard it safely in her jacket.

After that Francis told her that he needed not to know where she lived because it could be dangerous, thing that the brunette understood. He also promised that he'll try to reach her as often as possible and that he hoped to see her once again sometime soon because he needed to leave that night again.

Even though Stacie understood, she felt uneasy and sad because with Francis' work, as she believed, she didn't know if she'd ever see him as he said: soon. After saying goodbye, and a long tight hug that lasted a good amount of time, she walked away and passed near from NolCorp, she went there to see if Connor was in his office so both go home together, good thing that he was, she didn't want to walk alone in the streets at this hour. She entered his office and was well greeted by him.

"Hey princess…" Connor said happily as he approached and hugged her tight "What you were doing alone in the streets at this time young lady?" He tried to say in his most serious tone but he couldn't, both chuckled.

"I was walking around… After school Chloe asked me for my car to go shopping with Aubrey and I didn't feel like going with them so I decided to walk for a while…" she said shrugging but with a little bit of a sad tone.

"Is everything ok princess?" Connor asked worried, it was weird looking the brunette like this "You wanna talk about it?..." he asked hoping that she'd opened up.

"I needed a little bit of time to think… My birthday is approaching and I couldn't stop thinking in my biological parents… And if they even miss me… At least a little..." she said a bit bitter, the redhead nodded in understanding "Then…" her smile went really big "Francis showed up…"

The Beales knew about Francis, he used to get along sometimes with Chris and Caleb, when they were little, and they all knew how important was to Stacie, they knew all of what Stacie knows about him.

"He came to see you?..." he asked happily and she nodded.

"He came for some days and was hoping to see me back in town but didn't find me there so he searched for me and found me here… Sadly today was his last day in the city…" she said a bit sad and Connor understood, he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it to assure her that he was there for her.

"He remembered my birthday and came to give me my birthday present…" she said grabbing the little black box that he gave her "He told me not to open it until my actual birthday…" she smiled at the memory.

"Well… you should do just that…" he said with a big smile tapping her nose with his finger and hugged her "Let's go home princess…"

* * *

Today was _the_ day, the blonde was so eager... this day had to be perfect for Stacie and she wanted it to be. She prepared and organized everything, and by everything I mean literally every single detail, she organized the party from head to toe, a surprise breakfast, she prepared the basement of the old house in the woods to see a movie and cuddle while everything got set in the Beale house to the surprise party, it was so well coordinated that it couldn't actually fail.

So she woke up very early and prepared herself for this day, she packed some clothes for the day and have left her dress in the Beale house so it didn't wrinkle. At first she'd arrive in pj's at the Beale house to make some of Stacie's favorite breakfast with the help of Claire who was excited to share the kitchen with the blonde.

They were currently mixing some ingredients to make killer pancakes for everyone "So Aubrey… Tell me… How you've been doing so far with all this werewolf thing?..." Claire was curious in why the blonde wasn't that freaked out when they have met officially and asked a bunch of questions.

The blonde sighed "Well Mrs. Beale-" she started but Claire cut her off abruptly.

"Oh my God my child!..." she said side hugging the girl "Please call me Claire…" she smiled at her and she nodded and went back at the stove.

"Well, as I was saying… My whole life I have read fantastic stories and they happen to be totally interesting for me…" she said smiling as she made some orange juice "I always thought… 'Oh my God, it would have been really interesting if these creatures actually exist'..." she said smiling and the redhead chuckled.

"Then… When Beca was bitten… I helped her out as much as I could… Those stories weren't stories no more… They were more like… An extra homework I had to do to help her and it was so weird after that… I do have tons of questions to ask yet but sometimes I don't know where to begin…" she shrugged.

"Well… You must know that I'm here to answer them ok?..." Claire said with the softest voice and side hug her again.

"Now that you mention it… I'm curious about something…" she said as the coffee maker beeped and Claire nodded "Chloe and Beca can channel themselves and hear what the other think right?" And the redhead nodded again "I imagine that is because both are werewolves, but, does that could happen to me and Stacie?... Of course I wouldn't be able to read her mind, I'm human… but does she can?" she said with a lot of curiosity in her voice.

"Actually you two can read each other's minds… But of course it'll be a bit different..." she said as she made pancakes with various toppings "There is a connection really strong with your partner or soulmate when you are a werewolf, even if it's human or not… And it will grow up as your relationship grows up… It's like an ability… You'll be able to 'read' her thoughts in proper time… But not like the movies where you can literally hear what the other is thinking…" she said quoting the word 'read'.

"It's more like… talking with each other with your minds, like we are doing right now - We call that voicing out your thoughts - and that's only if you two are thinking in each other… Am I clear on what I'm saying? Because I know it's really confusing..." this made the blonde smiled really big.

"Yeah… So it's like… That can experiment we do in elementary school where you have two cans and a string and you can only listen to the other person if you are close to the can?..." she said and the redhead nodded smiling.

"There you have it… It's sort of that…" both smiled and continued with the big breakfast.

After that, they finished breakfast and the blonde went to the brunette's room with a big tray of food, suggestion of Claire, but apparently Stacie eats her weight in food for breakfast, so the tray was really heavy, but thank God that Chloe woke up and helped her open the brunette's door.

Entering the room she found a really sound asleep brunette, the sight melted her heart, she left the tray on her desk and hide the present she bought for her in there, then, walked to her bed, she sat there and took a stray of hair off her face and admire the sight, then leaned and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

The brunette's features furrowed a bit but when she inhale she knew who she was, a big smile took over her, "Wake up sleepy head…" the blonde said and kissed her once again, the brunette stirred in bed taking her by the neck and deepened the kiss, after a brief moment, they pulled apart panting "Happy birthday babe…" the blonde said a bit breathless.

The brunette finally opened her eyes to meet green orbs watching her with adoration and her heart ached, she beamed so big and the blonde hugged her tightly "My birthday is starting so well…" she said with sleepy voice and saw the blonde smiling at her.

"Your mom and I made you breakfast and here it is…" she stood up but the brunette grabbed her wrist pulling her down and she fell on the bed again to be greeted by another kiss, she laughed "If you don't stop kissing me we won't be able to breakfast baby…" the blonde pouted and the brunette once again kissed her but this time tickle her "Stacie!..." she said laughing hard trying to free herself from the hold of her girl but couldn't and she kept tickling her "Stop!" she whined.

"Girls…" Came a voice out of the door that belonged to Claire, it was a warning voice, directed obviously to Stacie, who stopped tickling the blonde.

"Sorry mamma!..." she shouted and then looked at the blonde "Sorry baby… I couldn't resist…" she said with innocent voice but mischievous grin, the blonde narrowed her eyes and push her lightly.

After breakfast, both got ready and pass some quality time with the rest of the Beales, including Beca that came early to see her redhead girl and wishing the brunette a really good birthday, after that the blonde took the brunette to lunch somewhere and steal her for some hours so the others prepared everything for the surprise party.

During lunch Stacie told the blonde about her cousin Francis - thing that got her attention because one of the people they were searching for in the S.I.A. went by the same name - and about some more of her past and family, the blonde wouldn't lie, her heart broke a bit by knowing this but the whole time the brunette was talking she was holding her hand and promised herself in silence that she'd never leave her, because she was sure that her feelings for her only grew in each second they pass together.

After that, the blonde took the brunette to the old house, place that the blonde and Beca bought with their trusts funds some weeks ago so they could be the only owners of the place, avoiding possible intruders or someone wanting to buy it and destroy what they have worked for all these years.

The blonde arranged the inside of the basement to create a really cozy place, some lights of different colors were hanging from the ceiling, part of the floor was covered in fluffy pillows and a whole wall was overlaid with a white sheet that in the top could read 'Happy Birthday' where she planned to project the movie.

The brunette gasp at the sight of this "Oh my God baby! this is so awesome!" she turned around and hugged the girl who gave a firm kiss to her.

"I wanted a little bit of romantic time with my girl…" the blonde said smiling and kissed her again, both deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing, they could feel a spark of electricity every time their lips met and an inexplicable jolt roaming through their bodies.

The brunette stepped back a little but the blonde didn't want the kiss to end so they were moving to the part of the basement where all the pillows were, still kissing, but then the brunette tripped with something and fell with the blonde on top of her, they chuckled and saw each other with so much adoration that they couldn't stop their mouths from saying...

"I love you…" both said at the same time and stood there eying each other with something more than just adoration, smiling, taking all the view in front of them little by little, learning each other's face and then went again into kissing, it was soft, caring, and most importantly, with so much love.

They felt it totally different this time though, because this time the shockwaves they felt through just their lips at the beginning, now they went through all their bodies really hard and deep, it was like a drug to them, they kissed until the air was necessary. There's no much need to say how they were smiling.


	14. The informant pt2

After the movie - the one they actually didn't pay attention because they were having a heavy making out session - the blonde took the brunette home, that was strangely quiet and got the attention from the brunette, she could hear the heartbeats of people inside the house but all lights were off.

The blonde hurried herself to keep her entertained so she didn't suspect a thing - thing that worked - and she let the brunette opened the door to be received with loud cheers and balloons, confetti and more sparkling stuff to her face.

She gasped and laughed, she wasn't expecting this, on the house there were some of the football players that Stacie get along with, as well as other classmates and of course the Beales, they party hard, Beca was the DJ, and the good music never stopped, everything went from the inside to the back yard at some point during the night, where they kept partying until late.

They also had some drinks, Connor was ok with all of them drinking as much as they wanted with the condition to leave their car keys, if they came in car, in the house - thing that everybody did - but of course, Beca, Chloe and Stacie couldn't last so much drunk, and Aubrey didn't want to drink, she just wanted to enjoy the party with her girl.

Then, when everyone left the house, it was really late and the girls cleaned a bit, put Beca's DJ equipment inside the house, then came outside again. They laid down in the grass just enjoying the stars and laughing because they were a little bit tipsy.

"Oh my God!" Stacie gasped "My cousin's present!" she stood up and ran to her room trying to do as less noise as she could to not wake the others up, leaving the other three girls eying each other. When she came back, she told the story of her and her cousin and the story behind the little black box in her hands.

"Open it up babe" the blonde said excited and the brunette did just that.

Inside the envelope there were some keys accompanied by a little note with an address, they were sure that it was in downtown, but in a neighborhood that Beca said that it was a bit - and by a bit she meant a lot - problematic, the note also said that she should go alone, thing that the other three said in unisound 'no' to.

"We also should go in a not so good looking car Legs… Meaning… not in your BMW..." the other brunette said thinking, "Maybe we can use my car…" she suggested.

"You have a car beb?" the redhead asked and the brunette nodded "So… You have a car _and_ a motorcycle but you don't use your car? Why?"

"Because I look more badass in it?" she said pecking the redhead who chuckled and hummed contently.

"Why not my car?..." the taller brunette said pouting "What does it has that mine doesn't?" the little or alcohol that was still in her system made her look like a little toddler doing a tantrum and it was adorable for the blonde.

"My car is a Jeep and have this 'Do not fuck with me or I kill you' vibe… It'll help for that part of the city, and well I know the city pretty well…" she said shrugging and rolling her eyes "And you are lucky that I brought it here to carry my sound equipment… We can go now if you want… I'm already sober…" she said matter of factly.

Stacie thought for a bit, she knew that Francis wouldn't harm her but maybe this had to be between the two of them, but then again, there was Aubrey who she trusts with her heart, and the blonde trusts so much Beca, and she trusts Chloe so, it was logic that even though she went alone there, they all would know eventually what does Francis gave her for present and why it was in that part of the city.

They agreed to go there that same night, they left the house some moments later after drinking a lot of water so all of them sobered up, Beca made Aubrey change her clothes and makeup to look more rude as well as Chloe, because it was really dangerous go there with the dresses they were wearing, and then went to the address that Stacie was given.

Before arriving to that specific neighborhood, Beca stopped the car some good amount of blocks away and took the plates off of her car, she said that it was for safety, one because they could steal them and two because it was the best.

Indeed, as Beca told them, the address was in downtown but in one of the most dangerous areas, the streets looked dark despite the lights, the neighborhood looked like one of those scary ghosts towns in old movies, there were some people fighting in the streets while drinking, some others were gambling, it had dark alleys with no light at all, but you could see shadows moving within the shadows, vagrants laid in the streets or sidewalks with their eyes lost.

"Why would Francis wanted you to come here alone?... it seems a really bad neighborhood… all of this…" the blonde said a bit scared, holding the brunette's arm tight.

"It is Bree…" Beca said coldly looking somewhere to park their car "A'ight… Listen… I've been here before this late…" the other girls eyed her "I'll explain why later… I need you to put your best rest bitch face when we get out of the car into the apartment or house or whatever… We'll get out at the same time of the car ok?" and everyone nodded "Bree, there's a gun on the bag of the seat in front of you… Hide it… I have another with me…" she said as she parked.

"Do not look anyone at the eyes… Do not look at the floor… Or your surroundings… Look straight to the door we're entering…" Stacie and the blonde were a bit concerned and a bit scared "Ok, so… Let's go girls…"

Everyone got out of the doors of the dark green Jeep just as Beca told them, Beca went in front of everyone with her best resting bitch face, of course some of the wanderers were looking at them, but they all did what the brunette told them.

Stacie got in front of all and took the key of the door in front of them and unlocked it... the door was made entirely of iron that seemed really heavy, the place looked like a complex of abandoned apartments - it was 5 stories tall - but was well secured, once inside they locked again the iron door, Beca and Aubrey checked quickly the low floor to see if they had company, but with the enhanced and already well trained hearing they had, they discovered that the building was completely deserted.

One of the other keys was labeled with a number "512", in the lowest floor they saw that all doors started with the number 100, so they assumed that the door they were looking for was in the last story, they climbed the rusty stairs that were there as fast and silent as they could with Beca on the front and Aubrey in the back with their guns in hands ready to shoot if necessary.

All the floors were deserted, reaching to the last one was no problem at all, they located the door in a matter of seconds, Stacie unlocked the door but Beca was a bit adamant of what could be inside, so she motioned the other brunette to let her go first, so she could check.

She opened the door to find pure darkness, she used her wolf eyes to see in the dark and all of her other senses to see if there was something abnormal on that apartment, everything was ok, no signal of any threat.

By this time Stacie was seriously questioning if Francis could be trusted, why would he give her a key to an abandoned building and an specific door in the most dangerous part - apparently - of the city? She felt confused.

Once Beca came back they told them that it was safe to come in, they all entered and locked the door. After Aubrey entered, she found the light switch and turn it to reveal a pretty old normal apartment, it had a not so long hall after the door, to the left was a mini kitchen with a counter dividing a small dining/ living room that has a little table and a really old TV with a VHS player.

There were a lot of boxes all piled in a corner of the living room - those were all the presents Francis brought from the town to Stacie -, and beside them to the right were two other doors that were open, you could see that were empty, next to them was another door that seemed to be a tiny bathroom.

On top of the kitchen counter was an envelope with a bow in it "Stacie…" the redhead's voice caught the attention of the others, they looked back at her that was still beside the front door signaling with her finger to the door. On the door was a letter typed to it and it could be read her name with her cousin's handwriting, she took it and opened it, she read out loud.

 _Hi little C…_

 _Happy Birthday…_

 _I know that this is a weird gift but let me explain._

 _You are currently on a well designed apartment, it's soundproof, no one from the outside can hear what you are doing there or if the lights are on, the windows are well shaded to make it look like if no one would be inside, even at night. The walls of this specific apartment are also designed so any device function here, your cell phone won't work her at all, or a tracker, or any new technology that is not from 1995 and below. I'll explain why later._

 _I own the whole building and it's in this zone to avoid the looks, it's merely for protection._

 _Read this very carefully little C… On the kitchen counter is a present, I need you to watch what's inside that tape, learn it by heart, do not take any notes and then destroy it completely as well as this letter, that tape will explain everything, I promise…_

 _Please be careful, I'll contact you as soon as I can, it will be totally unexpected, keep those pretty little eyes open and please… Stay safe…_

 _F_

The brunette looked at the rest of the girls who were as confused as her, she walked to the box in the kitchen counter and opened it, indeed, it was a VHS, with a little note that said 'play me…', they eyed each other and went to the mini living room's sofa that faced the old TV on top of a small table, they put everything together to play the tape.

Beca and Chloe were by the windows, watching for the car outside, and eying the other two girls sitting in front of the TV, static noise went off when they put the tape on, then an image of Francis appeared, he was wearing everything black, even his huge nerd glasses, and it seemed that he recorded this tape in this very apartment, he had a serious expression but had watery eyes. Stacie was worried, her brow furrowed, and her blonde girl was holding her.

" _Hi little C…"_ came his voice from the TV and made a weak smile for the camera " _I know that you have a shit ton of questions, believe me, me too, but that's not important right now, what is important is you…"_ he made a brief pause and sighed heavily _"I'm going to talk to you about my work… And this will get me in serious problems if you do not erase this evidence right after you learn it all…"_ he said looking at his hands, they were shaking a bit.

" _I work for a special agency, in a hidden facility, the name of this agency is Supernatural Intelligence Agency… The S.I.A. to shorten it..."_ this got the attention of all of them, they all turned their heads to the TV so fast that could get a whiplash if they've turned faster _"The division I'm working on right now it's totally away from the city and away from the main facility and just a few people knows about it…"_ He sighed again.

" _What I used to do there was examine old corpses from creatures, get their DNA and discover its map to fight against it… All this time I've been working on developing new toxic weapons to kill and hurt really bad all those creatures, such as werewolves or shapeshifters…"_ all the girls were in shock looking at the screen.

" _If I ever knew that you were one, I would have never made them…"_ he said with so much regret, guilt and desperation in his voice _"Yes… I know that you are one, but let me keep explaining…"_ he said composing himself a little.

" _A year ago, a new head of department arrived… His name is Joe Atkins…"_ everyone eyed each other in surprise, they have found the info they were looking for " _It's weird when he comes to the facility I'm working on, he's always on the main building of the S.I.A. working on the genetic lab there… In there they do specialized costumes so the attacks from one of the creatures cannot penetrate an agent's skin as well as any bullet…"_ all the girls were listening carefully to what he was saying, Beca and the blonde eyed each other.

" _At the beginning we kept with our work of create these weapons and you may ask why… Well I believe that you have a pack and at least one of its members told you the agreements that exists between us humans and creatures…"_ he said not eying the camera very much " _These weapons were made just in case the agreements were broken and we went into a war with them… Also… We started to work in a serum that functioned as an 'anti-infection' or antidote from a werewolf or shape shifter's bite… This was an important task for this facility that was given for the president of the company, approved by all the founders members..."_ he said quoting the word 'anti-infection'.

" _Well… Joe never liked this agreements, because before they were formed, he lost many of his family by these creatures and I believe that one of his brothers is one of those creatures now… He despise them, he do not wants them to live anymore…"_ he sighed again running his fingers through his short blond hair.

" _One they… He called the most dedicated, and good in their fields people that worked in this facility… He forced us to work with him in what we believed was a temporary experiment"_ He seemed to get even more tense as he spoke " _That's when we slowed our research in this serum"_ he took of his glasses and looked directly to the camera.

" _We started working with subjects…"_ His face started to change into an angry one " _He used a kid that he found in the streets, he performed a lethal procedure on him, he introduced in his brain a machine to be able to control him from the facility… He was controlled by a computer… Literally..."_ He sighed again, this was so angsty for all the girls, Chloe had watery eyes, Stacie was shaking and trying to hold her sobs, Beca was worried and Aubrey wanted to throw her guts off.

" _This kid died no longer some weeks after the procedure… But that didn't stopped him, and we couldn't disobey him because that means treason to the agency, He could easily say that we were traitors because we didn't follow his orders and that meant a termination for us… Basically they killing us…"_ Stacie and Chloe gasped and held their girls tightly _"He kept looking for abandoned kids in the streets of the city, making the same procedure and failing over and over again…"_ his fists were closed, he looked down and sighed once again.

" _He made us create a genetic compatibility… certain characteristics that 'a perfect subject' should have…"_ he quoted with his hands when he said 'perfect subject'.

The blonde stood up and paused the video, then ran to the bathroom and threw up everything on her stomach, Beca was at her side in a blink of an eye, she wasn't shaking as Stacie but was in shock, she held the blonde's hair while she threw up, drawing soothing circles on her back and telling her to try to breath.

On the living room Stacie was still looking at the paused image of her cousin but this time she started to cry, Chloe was there to hold her because she was shaking and her wolf nails were showing, "Stacie… Look at me sis, you are turning, you need to calm down…" Chloe tried to be reasonable with her but her nails kept growing and her hands were turning. This got the attention of the blonde.

Aubrey washed her mouth to get rid of the awful taste of her mouth and went back quickly to the living room and to her shaking girlfriend, she looked at the redhead pleading her to give her a chance to calm the brunette and she stood up and went back to hug her brunette.

The blonde took Stacie's face on her hands making her look at her in the eyes but she close them firm, her fangs were showing "Stacie… open your eyes and look at me…" she said with a cold dead firm voice, the wolf's face features soften a bit but she didn't opened her eyes "Stacie…" she said warningly, and could hear a small whimper coming from her.

Stacie opened her eyes really slowly to meet the blonde's, they were glowing in ice cold blue shade, Aubrey felt a deeper connection with the brunette if it was even possible, she smiled at her "Now breath with me baby…" she said with the softest voice to her and the other girl only nodded slightly.

After a minute or so, the brunette's features started to turn back to normal and when she was back completely the blonde said "Listen to me carefully… We are all confused by this… But as you always say to me… We'll solve this… We'll find a why and an answer ok?..." the brunette nodded and they kissed firmly, the blonde stood up and eyed to the other girls that were also a bit freaked out.

"Ok… Listen… This got us all by surprise… We never expected this at all… But this is good… We have a lead…" she stated as matter of factly "Whatever it is with the next part of the video will set the ground to a new plan… No matter how bad is it… We'll have information and we'll now where do we need to go in the agency, so now… Let's make this work for us, shall we?" she said firmly and positive making the other girls feel at ease even though she was shaking inside.

She took a deep breath and put play again, she took a seat next to Stacie and hugged her firmly. The man in the TV sighed heavily " _No longer after we came up with this characteristics, Joe found our subject, he never told us his name… we named him 'Subject 0'... He blended with the machine we put in his brain and we could control him easily… His blood was unique… It adapted to any circumstance possible..."_

" _Once we had him prepared… He ordered some soldiers to kidnap certain creatures, werewolves and shapeshifters, he said that we needed at least one werewolf of every pack in the city as well as all the different shapeshifters we could find…"_ The girls eyed each other again " _The characteristics of these creatures, at least with the werewolves we have there is that all of them were once humans…"_ They eyed each other and then Beca _"Everyone knew that he was breaking many rules but we couldn't disobey him… He is dragging us with him..."_

" _Right now we have 7 subjects beside subject 0, we had one more… Charlotte Ross, was her name and I sincerely hope that they never find her again even though they sent looking for her…"_ he sighed again, this time he bend down a bit to breath, after a moment of silence he sat properly again, the girls gasped knowing this " _When they sent for the remained subjects that we needed I saw your name… S.M. Conrad… I froze for an instant… None of the names in that list had pictures, except for Charlotte Ross…"_

" _The Names on that list were: G. Abernathy, L. Okanakamura and M. Davis besides yours and Charlotte's names, if you know one of them… Please help them… Down there… They'll suffer so much…"_ He said sad and guilty _"And you may ask why we need all of them…"_ He just stopped talking and grabbed his hands again, he was shaking, and he was breathing heavily, he lasted a lot of time trying to calm himself up and then looked at the camera again.

" _Joe is making us work with every subject's DNA… And with the characteristics of the blood of subject 0, all of the other subject's attributes in their blood can be compatible with our subject 0…"_ He sighed heavily _"We are basically creating a new creature that can outstand all of you in every damn sense… and Joe wants to have control upon subject 0 to make the agreements break… To make it look like one of your kind made it and we could start a fight… A war..."_ His voice was shaky and his body language was screaming 'tension'.

" _The weapons we are developing are beyond dangerous for all of you, for every single one of you and Joe's intention is to eliminate all of your kind… And I didn't fucking know that you were one of them…"_ He said almost crying, he had thick shaky voice, he paused a bit to calm himself up and continued _"He has break every single one of the agreements we had with all the creatures just by kidnap them…"_ the blond explained " _But he keeps going…"_

" _We know how most of the werewolves communicate with themselves, but the facility is deep in the ground… That makes impossible the communication between all of them…"_ He explained scratching his head " _It has only one main entrance but it also had an inner connection underground with the main facility…"_ This got the attention of the girls.

"Is it just me or this sounds like Resident Evil?" The redhead said trying to lighten the mood and making some of the other girls chuckle a bit.

" _With every creature... we have found that they have this special ability, every member of different pack in the city has one and we are synthesizing them to add it to subject 0… None of the workers here has access to the names of the members of these creatures, and if I'm right neither the main facility… I don't have a fucking clue how they got your name, but I'm sure going to get that info…"_ he said with determination.

"Ok… So we call that subject 0, Alice from now on…" Beca said dead serious and all agreed, and it was a good idea to have a name code to all of this stuff he was saying.

" _I wouldn't dare myself to put you in danger little C…"_ sighed and looked directly to the camera " _Once I was out of the office the day I read your name, I prepared all of what you have around you to be safe, you are now in the safest place in town so you not be found by the hunters that were sent from the S.I.A"_

"And we can call the S.I.A. Umbrella…" the blonde said and the girls nodded again.

" _I sent a fake image of you to distract all of the hunters… And I changed your name in all your records to keep you safe… Your name remains the same except for Marie… You are not longer have that name…"_ He explained carefully " _Everything I'm going to do next is for your protection now… But it could cost me my life because I'll disobey Joe..."_ He said sadly and the brunette start sobbing, the blonde just hold her tight _"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you little C, but you have to help me by taking care of yourself… And also of Aubrey…"_ This got the attention of everyone.

" _I saw how you got while talking about her the other day… I can see you love her really deeply… They could use her to get to you if they found out who you are now… Or your other friends..."_ He said with warning voice " _Please be careful C… I need you to be careful…"_ he said joining his hands in a mock of praying and looking straight to the camera.

" _Now… Why is this apartment looks like an old motel room?..."_ he said cracking a little smile and Beca laughed.

"I was totally thinking in that when we arrived…" they chuckled.

" _Well it's simple… The S.I.A. uses a really high tech technology, everything in there works on a digital level, this means that any analog technology can't be traced by them even if they tried because they are so damn advanced with their technology that there's no point in them looking back to that ever again, so it's safe using it… "_ He explained.

" _That's why I made this tape and that's why I need you to destroy it completely, make it dust, once you finish with it…"_ he said pointing at the camera " _I told you on the letter I wrote that the walls in this apartment were special… in the inner part of them they had different layers of different materials that allow whoever that is here literally disappear, they could not be traced by any new technology, not even heat sensors, not even if you are a creature… this is a mini bunker…"_ He said opening up his hands like showing around.

" _The key I gave you is un-clonable, and the lock of the door would take years to unlock with any other method… Not even a bomb can destroy it… You are completely safe here…"_ He pointed to the floor with his finger and smiled to the camera, this made the brunette smiled.

" _Now… another important stuff… Now that you know all this, it is possible that I come back more often… Of course if I can, but it does not mean that we are going to meet just like we did…"_ sadness was visible in both of them _"And I'll left useful information in this apartment about what are we doing so you warn somehow your pack… I'm serious when I say that I don't want you to get hurt C…"_

" _Either way… Do not get in trouble… And please leave a sign inside the apartment to know that you have received my message… I'd probably go there any day after your birthday… I'll let you know somehow using really old technology that I have left new info here or something for your protection…"_ He said with a lot of sincerity and care.

" _I love you little C… Please take care… And don't hate me because of this..."_ And with that the screen went again with static noise.

The blonde stood up and went to turn it off, retrieving the tape "We need more protection for the front door…" the blonde said handling the tape to her brunette.

"Bree… The man said that the door is bomb proof…" Beca said as if it was the most logic thing in the world.

"Francis…" The other brunette said sighing "His name is Francis… And apparently is the Francis you heard that Joe guy talk to…" she stood up with the tape on her hands, eying them "We need a new plan ASAP…" she started wandering in the rest of the apartment for no particular reason, she just didn't want to be still.

"We need more help…" the redhead said eying all of them "We should tell-" but was interrupted by Stacie.

"We can't tell mamma or pappa Beale yet chubs…" she said with neutral voice thinking and sighing again.

"We can make another tape…" Beca suggested shrugging and all of them looked at her "If he's coming back here, that's a proof we can give him…" they were silent "Think about it, he can be our ally, but we need to know if there's a possibility of someone reading his mind somehow back at the agency… And for that we can make one or two tapes asking him questions, or well… Just a letter… After that we can tell him who we are and made ourselves allies" they were thinking in this silently, still no answer.

"Look guys… We still need more answers and solid proof before telling the Beales or even Nolan - and he could help us with weapons and special suits for you and the other packs - Bree and I are inside the S.I.A. if we go just like that with them and tell them everything about us they'll think that we are secret spies or something… At least Emily would… She's a scary woman for fucks sake!" she said the last part scoffing and Stacie and Chloe laughed.

"Yeah… She totally is…" the other brunette said chuckling "I think that what Beca says is right… We need at least to ask some more questions before introduce all of us to him… at least you two…" she said pointing at the brunette and blonde "And also you chubs… He said that they shouldn't have the records or names of the creatures… We need to know more about it before exposing us…" They all nodded in agreement.

So they sat there for a little while longer preparing more plans and questions to ask him, they pledged to never in future occasions come back to this apartment alone, they needed to stick together so no one harm any of them, also they planned on learned how to use weapons of any kind, with Beca and Aubrey as their teachers it would be excellent.

They came back to the Beale house - but not before destroying the tape - really late at night, they also planned when they were going back here to leave the letter to him.

They entered by the back door so they didn't suspected that they disappeared in the middle of the night to go somewhere else, each girl went to their room with their girls following closely, they said their goodnights and went to sleep.

Stacie and Aubrey got ready for bed and they laid there happily, then the blonde remembered the special gift that she bought to her and stood up like flash from the bed to the brunette's desk where she kept one last gift for her.

She came back eager to bed and sat facing her cross legged and giving her a tiny little present box "What's this?..." the brunette whispered.

"Open it…" the blonde said whispering back while beaming at her, so she did as she was told, inside the box was another little box, it was a square black box, a really fancy one, the brunette eyed really surprised to the blonde that mouthed 'go ahead' and she opened it.

Inside there were two rings, with the same double infinite that the blonde had on her neck but they were all along the two rings "They are twin rings…" the blonde whispered "Only together they form this same shape…" she whispered explaining to her and touching her necklace.

The brunette smiled so big and leaned to kiss her passionately "It's perfect…" she whispered "Imma put one of them in you…" she said grabbing one of them putting it on the blonde's middle finger and the other one in hers, then pecked her again "I love you Bree…" she said seeing her in adoration.

"I love you too Stacie…" They went to sleep happily holding each other.

 **A/N: HYPE. IS. REAL.**

 **I know… I'm Regina George right now (a bitch), but it is needed! I promise! Don't be mad D: at least it didn't finished with a cliffhanger :D**

 **Anyways…** **Whad'ya think?! Tell me in the comments! I have fun reading them! And also they inspire me to keep writing this fic :D**

 **I still want to know your theories about this story and more songs that you think it'll fit with this story, that actually helps with the flow of ideas and inspire me too :D Thanks!**

 **KatGurl16's out pitches! 'til next chapter.**


End file.
